A Crown of Lies
by Ledzepfan
Summary: The carnival ends and the group live their lives as an incomplete family. A shift in power on Juria catapults the Tenchi crew into a battle to survive and preserve the good in the universe.
1. Prologue- The Carnival's Gone

** Disclaimer- The characters used in this prologue are all Pioneer and AIC's except for Matthias. He is mine. All rights of Tenchi Muyo TV etc. belong to those companies.**   
** I am not receiving any money for this fan fiction. This is written purely for enjoyment of me as well as my readers.**   
** This fanfic is based on the Tenchi Muyo TV series. It takes place after Episode 26, No Need For A Conclusion. While this is not my favorite series, (I love Tenchi OAV the best) this has been the first fan fiction I have written and released. C&C welcome at Ledzepfan111@hotmail.com. Enjoy.   
  
A Crown of Lies:   
Prologue- The Carnivals Gone   
  
Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She had been so sure that the others would have come back to earth, ruining her time with Tenchi, but the whole day had passed and no one had returned. As they walked down the path coated in cherry blossoms, she could almost hear the violent hiss of air impacting against the hull of a Jurian Royal transport. As they walked to the house, holding each other tightly, she had expected to see a familiar red ship sinking into the murky depths of the lake. As she walked past the broom closet with Tenchi, she could have sworn that it was glowing, but the opened door held only the image of a broom and a coat. There were no princesses, no Galaxy Police officers, and not a greatest genius in the universe anywhere near the Masaki household. Her 'family' was not complete.   
  
All the Masaki men had been excited to have her in their lives again. She blushed at the thought of who had been surprisingly happy to see her. She had flown into Tenchi's arms and embraced him with a loving hug. Her day had been made when he embraced her back. The happy smile on his face and the feeling of him holding her waist as they walked home had left her wondering if she was dreaming.   
  
But she wasn't dreaming. This was real. She had come back to Tenchi and he was happy to see her. She knew that one-day, everyone would be back together. The carnival would return. She just had to wait. Though she hoped she got to accomplish her single goal before her friends returned.   
  
Her dream was to have Tenchi's love, but she had decided to set a more realistic goal. She had vowed on her deathbed that if she ever got a last chance to confront him, she would tell him what he meant to her. With that last vow, she had closed her heavy eyelids, and let the darkness overtake her soul.   
  
The shock that coursed through her body when she opened her eyes and stared upon a crystal with Ryo-ohki's happy cabbit face caused her to shake rather violently. She stopped herself and immediately reached to her side expecting to find a blood covered wound; she found nothing. No blood. No puss covered holes. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Her wound had completely healed, leaving no reminders of her life threatening injuries. She had reasoned that Tenchi had killed Kagato and therefore dispelled the dark Juria energy in her body, allowing her healing abilities to kick in.   
  
She had quickly bathed, setting a course for earth. The memory of Tenchi going after Aeka almost caused her to break down and cry yet she repelled the tears. She wouldn't accept defeat until she knew for certain that he had chosen the princess.   
  
Her heart told her that Tenchi had defeated Kagato. But what did he do after? Did he stay on Juria to rule with Aeka, taking up the position that was rightfully his? Or did he return to his home?   
  
Her plan was simple. She would continue on her present course to Earth. If Tenchi wasn't there, she would accept defeat and not stand in the way of his happiness. But if he was there… She would confess her true feelings to him. She wouldn't even demand a choice. She would stay with him as long as he wanted her to, but she would make sure he knew how much she loved him before he made a choice. If he already had, she would bow out and die like she was supposed to.   
  
The hope that Tenchi was on earth gave her strength as the pirate ship Ryo-ohki sailed through the sea of stars to the place they belonged. Their home.   
  
  
  
Ryoko felt sick to her stomach, as she sat in the pilot's chair, waiting nervously for the scan of earth to finish. She nibbled on one of her nails as Ryo-ohki meowed letting the pirate know the search was done. "Okay, tell me Ryo-ohki," Ryoko squeaked. Her voice had tensed in response to her worry and she was breathing very fast, gasping for air at the end of her sentence.   
  
Her heart skipped a beat and began to slow down. A cool relaxed feeling swept over her making each breathe taste sweet. A natural high of relief swept over her with the results of the scan. Tenchi wasn't on Juria ruling. He was at home, staring sadly at the place where he had found her spaceship crashing. The fact that he had not married Aeka and claimed the throne put a smile her on her face. That he was staring wistfully at a place she considered special for the both of them made her absolutely ecstatic.   
  
She had gotten to Tenchi faster than she had moved in her entire life, but strung out their meeting, deciding to have a little fun with him. Now she was lying in her room with her hands clenched over her beating heart. Noboyuki was downstairs singing very poorly but happily while he cooked some fish. He wasn't the world's best cook, but he could certainly do it better than anyone that currently occupied the house.   
  
  
  
This was it. She had already asked Tenchi if would go stargazing with her and he had happily agreed. She would tell him everything under the starry sky. 'I might not get another chance, ' she reasoned as she floated off of her futon. She teleported downstairs and took her place next to Tenchi, who didn't seem to mind her closeness at all. The usual blush that would creep onto his face when she sat close to him was lost as he greeted her. She began to feel at home as they began to eat with Tenchi's grandfather and father. Ryoko smiled and took it all as a good omen, before stuffing her mouth full of food.   
  
Dinner flew by and was soon over. Katsuhito announced to the group that, "An old man needs his rest," and headed up to the shrine. Noboyuki, happy at having Ryoko back in their lives cleared the table, rejecting offers from both Ryoko and Tenchi.   
  
Tenchi turned to her and smiled. "So are you ready to go?" he asked while standing up. She didn't reply but gave him a feral smile, hiding her nervousness, and promptly tackled him. Before they hit the ground, they shimmered out of existence leaving Noboyuki with a proud grin.   
  
  
  
She lay down on her back staring up at the sky, and the stars that now covered it. The young man named Tenchi Masaki grinned at the pirate as he laid down himself. The silence became a little uncomfortable as they stared at the sky, lost in their thoughts. The moon was hidden, making the night perfect for watching the dark sky speckled with white dots.   
  
Ryoko took a deep breath and prepared herself for the most important conversation that she thought she would ever have. She sat up and stared down at the black haired youth. "Tenchi…" she began. Tenchi was immediately yanked out of his thoughts and turned his head towards the cyan haired beauty.   
  
"What Ryoko?" he asked as she trailed off and didn't pick her sentence back up. He quirked and eyebrow and sat up, sliding up the roof so that he was sitting next to her. It was obviously a hard thing for her to say and he sensed that she needed support in order to continue. Without realizing it, he had protectively wrapped his arm around her. Her nervousness was permeating his skin and soaking into his heart causing his pulse to pick up speed.   
  
'Ryoko, remember your promise. You may never get another chance ever. He needs to know this,' she told herself, but it did not help her courage at all. 'Imagine me! Me! The dreaded space pirate Ryoko afraid of telling some lowly little boy that I love him.'   
  
'He isn't a lowly boy, and you are afraid to tell because you do love him,' another part of her answered back. She sighed knowing that arguing internally was doing nothing to resolve her conflict. She felt his arm squeeze her, beckoning her on, reassuring her that everything was all right.   
  
'Well here goes nothing…'   
  
"Tenchi. I… I… I…" she said shyly. Her breaths were short and raspy. He squeezed her again. 'Do it NOW!' her mind cried out.   
  
"I… I… I love you," she said hesitantly, her voice pleading for acceptance. Everything in her mind fit together. The gears started churning and everything she had wanted but could not say before became possible to tell. This ice was broken and all her thoughts were free to tell the man next to her.   
  
"I know I've said it a lot before, and the way I acted probably made you think it wasn't true, but it is. From the moment I saw your warm brown eyes, I had a feeling I had never had before. It made my heartbeat faster whenever you were in the same room as me. At first, I thought it was just a crush, but the longer I thought about it, the more it made sense. It wasn't a crush. You had taken my meager life away and given me the life that I was supposed to lead. Tenchi… you are my life. I love you so much it hurts. You probably think I'm strong. An arrogant pirate, capable of doing anything alone." She gave a sarcastic laugh to emphasize her point.   
  
"But I'm not Tenchi. I never had any love in my life, and it made me a harsh woman. You changed that in me. I don't mean to put you on the spot but this is something I've gad to say for a long time. I made a vow to myself as Ryo-ohki and I sailed away from Juria. You knew that I was injured, but nobody but Nagi knew how serious it was. When I made that vow, I was on my deathbed. When my eyes closed and I murmured your name, I thought I had done it for the last time, however I promised myself that if I did pull through, I would confront you and tell you what you mean to me. Tenchi, when you choose, I want you to know that even if it isn't me, I will be happy for you. I might not show it. In fact I probably won't, but I love you enough to let you go. I only want for you to be happy. Even if I can't bring you that happiness, I want you to be happy." Her voice cracked as she finished and she forced on her mask of false happiness while drying the tears in her eyes.   
  
"Well I guess I better be going insi-" She was cut off as a soft pair of lips pressed against hers. Her eyes immediately shot open in surprise.   
  
Tenchi lost control of himself. His instincts kicked in as he heard her confession and the only thing that mattered to him was keeping her there with him. He felt the pain he had caused all the girls by trying spare them of it. Out of all of them however, the one he had hurt most of all was sitting right next to him.   
  
The dimension tuner experience flew back into his mind. She had given up her perfect world for him and he had pushed her away. She wished for his love and he called her selfish. She did everything she could think of to earn his love but he never showed her any more affection than that of a friend.   
  
Katsuhito had had Tenchi begin meditation after their return to earth in order for Tenchi to find more about himself. Tenchi had tried to search his soul to find himself. "Meditation is the pathway to our hearts. Through it, we can learn who we truly are," his grandfather had told him.   
  
But Tenchi had not been able to find himself. There was a wall that Tenchi could not seem to get beyond. Try as he might, it did not waiver. It did not crumble, leaving Tenchi without the explanation that he wanted.   
  
As she tore her heart out and offered it to him, the wall shuddered. He pried at it as she continued her confession. As her voice cracked, the wall tumbled down and everything became clear to him.   
  
Tenchi grabbed her head and was kissing her before either of them knew it. Her heart threatened to surge out of her chest as she closed her eyes savoring the moment. She lost any grip of rational thought and lost herself in the moment. Slowly, after what seemed to be an eternity, they pulled back. She wore a look of bewilderment as well as a scarlet blush. He smiled back at her as his face turned even redder than hers. .   
  
"I… love… you too Ryoko," he said nervously. His body language and uncertainty begged her to respond with another confession of her own. She pulled her hand down from her lips and looked upon the young man with a stunned expression. To say she surprised would be a comical understatement.   
  
"You love me?" she squeaked, her voice wavering along with her body. She was sitting up, but the weakness she suddenly felt threatened to leave her on her back. As her upper body collapsed, she felt herself being pulled towards something. She looked at the strong arms that now held her and decided she could die happy. When his lips met hers again, she wondered if she wasn't already.   
  
His blush was disappearing yet his smile was bigger. "I love you Ryoko. You, and only you. I finally realized that after-" For the second time in that night, a sentence was cut off by a kiss. She opened her mouth increasing its passion, and surprisingly, he did the same. When his tongue entered her mouth, she was sure she had died and gone to heaven.   
  
They simultaneously broke the kiss and looked at each other with a smile. "Tenchi Masaki. Do you have any idea how long I have waited to hear that?'" she asked from her comfortable haven in his lap.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't realize it until right now," he said. She smiled happily and was about to respond when a drop of moisture hit her cheek.   
  
"I'm so sorry Ryoko. I'm so sorry. I can't live without you. Ever since we separated on Juria, you haven't left my mind. No matter what I do, I can't shake you out of it. And I'm happy that I can't." It wasn't until now that she noticed the tears running down his face. She floated out of his embrace and sat next to him looking into his warm brown eyes.   
  
"Tenchi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked, hoping that she could do something to help him. She placed her hands on both his shoulders, coercing him into her embrace.   
  
Without a second thought he dove into her chest, sobbing on one of her breasts. She rubbed his back and muttered comforting words to him, all the while confused about his actions. 'He doesn't regret what we just did does he?' she pondered. She listened to his sobs as he hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.   
  
"You almost died," he cried out. He pulled out her arms and stared at her through cloudy vision. "You almost died because of me. You almost left me because of my stupid actions. How can you forgive me?"   
  
The pain present on his face stung her heart. "Oh Tenchi, I will always forgive you. You did what you had to and you had to go face Kagato." She smiled warmly at him. "You think you almost killed me? Tenchi, you saved me. If you hadn't killed Kagato, my healing abilities would have never kicked in and I would have died. And then I wouldn't be here, would I? Now come on. If you think you can get away from kissing me again that easily, you have another thing coming to you."   
  
He wiped his tears one of his sleeves as the pirate suddenly tackled him onto his back, in the process, almost throwing them both off the roof. She lowered her head to meet his and proved that he indeed could not get away from kissing her. Not that he wanted to get away at all.   
  
________   
  
Kiyone Makibi took another sip of tea and spat it out again. "My god Mitsuki! You've even taken a class on making tea and you still can't do it right!"   
  
"Sorry Serge," the red headed woman said while glaring at the teal tressed GP reading a newspaper. Kiyone flung the paper down and almost caught Mitsuki glaring at her. Luckily for the red haired woman, she successfully changed her facial features before her superior caught the look she had been giving. "Get out of my office!" Kiyone yelled at the obnoxious GP. Mitsuki threw a folder on Kiyone's desk and stormed out of Kiyone's office.   
  
Mihoshi Kuramitsu giggled at Mitsuki's antics, and Kiyone found herself joining Mihoshi in laughter. Calming herself, Kiyone picked up the folder and pressed a button on it that projected a holographic image of a document. She scanned the lines reading out loud to give her partner a little gist of what was happening. Though with Mihoshi, odds were that she didn't even realize that Kiyone was reading something. "Kiyone… Mihoshi… clear out office… report to academy at 0700 hours… one year… teaching program…" Kiyone threw the folder back on her desk with disgust.   
  
"What's the matter Kiyone?" the bubble headed blond asked her partner. Kiyone sighed in grief at her partner's question.   
  
"Mihoshi. We've been assigned to teach at the Police academy in a one year special teaching program." A headache was growing in her head as she rubbed her temples. When her partner burst out into tears, she vowed that next time she signed the contract for a promotion, she would read the fine print.   
  
________   
  
  
Washu leaned back on her chair. Those fools thought that they could make her president and kick her out of the Universal Science Academy within a month. Well, they had messed with the wrong genius.   
  
"You go Washu," Washu-bot A cheered.   
  
"Yeah, you're the best. No one can kick the greatest genius universe out of any old science academy and get away with it," Washu-bot B cheered.   
  
"Washu's the best!" they cheered in unison as they scurried back into her hair. Washu cackled evilly as she pressed a button. She wept dramatically and brought a tissue to her eyes.   
  
"Goodbye my iddy, bitty, widdle virus. Mommy wuvs you," she cried. She waved good- bye, as the words, 'message sent' appeared on her monitor. She chuckled to herself a little as she thought of what it would do to the academy.   
  
'Lets see if they question whom the greatest scientific genius in the universe is when they have it flashing on their computers for the next five-hundred years,' she thought happily. She threw back her head and cackled madly.   
  
As her laughter subsided, she hopped off her floating pillow and began to walk towards a more natural area in her laboratory. She found that she worked best when surrounded by waterfalls and luscious plants.   
  
She plopped down on a couch and stared at the falling water. The stream propelled itself over the cliff at alarmingly fast speeds. Propelled. Self-propulsion. Propulsion…   
  
She jumped out of her seat and summoned her astral computer. "I've got it!" she stated triumphantly as she began typing wildly. Time did not even seem to pass as she worked. She pried her eyes off the monitor for a second and swallowed a capsule providing all the materials her body would need for the next two years. With a final glance at the waterfall, she immersed herself in science, living in total bliss of the outside world.   
  
________   
  
  
Aeka grabbed the two bags she had packed and carefully stepped out of her room. She had already paid off the captain to the cargo ship she would be boarding and now all she had to do was get there. She gave laid a note down on her bed that was addressed to Sasami and crept down the hallway. She made an effort to stay in the shadows as much as possible hoping for increased stealth.   
  
'Almost there' she thought hopefully. She rounded another corner and found it devoid of life just as she had hoped. She walked halfway down the corridor and knocked on the wall. The hollow wall shimmered out of view, leaving an opening in its place. She beckoned the lights on with her tiara, and the dark opening in the wall was illuminated. It revealed a long corridor that was in desperate need of attention.   
  
The only sign that human hands had touched it were the lights that hung from the dirt ceiling. She chuckled a little and began her procession down the dirt corridor. She doubted that her father knew even half the secret passages in the palace. Discovering the secrets of her home had been one of her favorite pastimes as a child. She would wander throughout the palace looking for any places that would feed her hunger. She had been very fruitful in her expeditions.   
  
Sasami had done much of the same things when she was younger. Aeka sighed wistfully at the thought of her sister. Sasami would be heartbroken that Aeka was leaving, but Aeka knew that she had to see Tenchi. Her father was not helping in that matter at all.   
  
Soon after Tenchi had left Juria, it had been discovered that the old emperor and his two wives were alive. The leaders of the coup d'etat had taken them as a threat to the revolution and imprisoned them along with the other heirs to the throne. Afterwards, they had been found in subspace and it had been decided that they would be restored as the rulers of Juria. Aeka had been thrilled with the developments. She loved her parents, and now they were alive and back with her. They had also taken her responsibilities of ruling Juria, which she reasoned, allowed her time for an extended vacation.   
  
She had been crushed when her father had rejected her wishes to return to Earth. Despite her pleas, Azusa refused to budge. The emperor's stubbornness forced her to the circumstances she was now taking. She wouldn't have usually resorted to running away, but her need to return to her family on earth demanded it.   
  
She took a step into the light and looked upon the forest she was now standing in. She moved carefully out of the tree, that's branches concealed the passage, and knocked on the wall next to the opening. The opening in which she had come from became a solid wall again. Aeka smiled as she walked on in her civilian attire. Her regal kimonos were safely stored in her bags, for she did not wish to bring unneeded attention to herself. She walked out of the trees and headed towards a transport platform on the other side of the royal park she was in.   
  
"What'cha doin' there princess," a mischievous, male voice asked from above her. She immediately looked skyward and was greeted by the image of a young man. He had straight red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that extended to the middle of his shoulder blades. His gaze was warm, yet full of energy and his sharp brown eyes seemed to hold a fire inside of them.   
  
Her heartbeat quickened as she saw the young man sitting on a tree branch a little ahead of her; either from his looks or the possibility of being caught. She was almost positive it was the latter, though he was not hard on the eyes at all. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what he was wearing.   
  
The staff he held in his hands, and the robes he wore. The worst type of person she could have run into, save her father, had found her. A Jurian Knight.   
  
"You wouldn't be planning on running away would you? Because if you were, I have strict orders to make sure you don't. But then again, what would a beautiful woman like you want to run away for?" He asked in a tone that totally lacked respect. 'Did he just call me beautiful?' she questioned incredulously.   
  
"So you aren't are you? I mean Azusa might be pretty ticked if you were running away and I had to apprehend you," he said very nonchalantly. Not like a knight at all.   
  
'He knows,' she thought. 'Father knows of my plans.'   
  
She shook her head and muttered no very weakly and completely unconvincingly. He leapt off the limb and landed on the ground. "Thought so," he muttered sarcastically.   
  
She must have had a very scared look on her face or he was very good at picking up on others feelings. "You don't have to worry princess. Your father doesn't know of you plans. Only I do. Allow me introduce myself," he said compassionately. He took a long, extenuated bow that reinforced the impression of having a big ego.   
  
"My name is Matthias, second sword of the Royal Guard. And now, I have been dubbed your personal guard." He stated proudly.   
  
Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Second Sword of the Royal Guard! How old are you?"   
  
"Nineteen. I'm a fast learner" he replied proudly.   
  
"Nineteen and a second sword. That's amazing," she said in astonishment.   
  
He looked at the fingernails on his right hand, breathed on them and rubbed them on his robe. He raised them up to his eyes again and puffed his chest out. "Well I'm pretty amazing. You'll find that out pretty soon though, because as it is, your stuck with me until further notice."   
  
Aeka groaned at meeting another person with an ego the size of the universe. She very quickly decided against having Washu and Matthias in the same room at same time, in fear of drowning the other people in their enormous self adornment. "now lets get you back to your room," he said as he approached her.   
  
Feeling lost and lonely she closed her mind of from the rest of the world and allowed the young knight to escort her to her room in total silence. She collapsed on her bed and accepted defeat.   
  
________   
  
Sasami returned to her room with disappointment, although hers did not even compare to her sisters. Sasami had been overjoyed minutes ago, but now a sinking feeling in her chest had taken it's spot. When Kamidake had brought the letter that Aeka had left,she was naturally curious. When she found out that Aeka was running away to Earth, Sasami had been ecstatic. She had run like a bat out of hell to her sister's room, followed closely by both the logs and knights Azaka and Kamidake.   
  
Yet, she had found Aeka in her room crying. This had torn at the little princesses heart, and she had immediately known the problem. Aeka had been caught when she attempted running away. Aeka who had noticed Sasami's entrance into her dormitory had politely asked to be left alone.   
  
Sasami had wanted to stay and comfort her big sister. To tell her that everything would be all right and they would get back to Earth soon, but over her own wishes came her sister's plea. Not wanting to further aggravate the problem, Sasami had told Aeka that she loved her and had retired to her own room.   
  
  
  
Azaka kindly asked for a lesson on playing video games but Sasami just didn't feel like it right now. She sighed and politely told him she was too tired. The knight… her friend had understood and accepted it. Friend…   
  
It was true that both the logs and knights Azaka and Kamidake were her friends. Aeka was her sister and her friend. So were her mothers and her father. But beyond that, she had no real friends on Juria.   
  
But she had other friends. Tenchi, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Noboyuki, Katsuhito, Nagi, and Ryoko… Ryoko. The name echoed of the sides of her brain. She had known of the space pirate's injuries. She had been the only one besides Washu and Nagi. She sighed and jumped onto her bed back first. She rolled over and clutched a pillow up to her head using it to wipe away her tears.   
  
'Ryoko's alive,' the princess thought with a hopeful smile. 'Anybody else would have died but Ryoko is too strong. Plus she still needs to hear Tenchi's decision,' She thought, her hope growing. 'Yeah right. Tenchi make a decision? He'll probably never decide. And Ryoko will try to seduce him.' She managed a hearty chuckle and let her weariness go unrestrained.   
  
'And Aeka will get mad and fight with her. Washu will make a new invention and Mihoshi will make a mess of it. And then Kiyone will yell at her. Will be a family again. The carnival will be back… I just know it.' With a final yawn she let herself slip into the first happy sleep she had had since Tenchi had returned to Earth.   
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Not much to say. Hope you enjoy this fic. Please send C&C to Ledzepfan111@hotmail.com. Remember that comments are important to authors.   
-Ledzepfan 


	2. Chapter 1- Azusa-ken

** Disclaimer- The characters used in this prologue are all Pioneer and AIC's except for Matthias, Indigo, Asmodean and Sudorin. He is mine. All rights of Tenchi Muyo TV etc. belong to those companies.**   
** I am not receiving any money for this fan fiction. This is written purely for enjoyment of me as well as my readers.**   
** This fanfic is based on the Tenchi Muyo TV series and is following the prologue. If you haven't read the prologue yet, read it. Ledzepfan111@hotmail.com. Enjoy.   
A Crown Of Lies:   
Chapter 1- Azusa-ken   
  
5 earth years after prologue (2 Galactic Standard Years)…   
  
  
The excitement she felt right now was incredible. She turned a knob on the console next to her chair and the red ship Yagami lurched forward. "This is the First Class Detective Kiyone Makibi of the Galaxy Police. Pull over and prepare to be boarded. Surrender yourself and you will not be harmed," she stated professionally.   
  
"Blow me," the communications channel responded. She smiled and looked over at her partner. Only Mihoshi could sleep through the most exciting chase of their career. She flicked a switch and pressed a blue button. The ship lurched forward again, though significantly harder than last time. Adrenaline flooded through her veins, as the past years of the academy and hunting down criminals became a distant memory.   
  
The year at the academy had been torture for the two GP's. If the hotshot rookies Kiyone had to deal with were not enough of a problem, Mihoshi and she had entered a minor depression. Kiyone had had experience with depression before. In fact, before being paired up with Mihoshi, her life had been nothing but loneliness and depression. Even though she never would admit it to anyone else, Mihoshi was the best friend she had ever had. Meeting the ditz had been the best thing that happened to the officer.   
  
  
The whole depression had been totally new to Mihoshi. It tore at Kiyone's heart to see the once happy woman, now looking uncharacteristically sad. She would have done anything she could to find the problem with Mihoshi, but she didn't have to. The root of their glum feelings was the same thing. They missed their family.   
  
Every day, Mihoshi and Kiyone would talk of the days they had spent with the Masaki family. Even though it was short, they had all grown to love each other. The fact that they were family had been accepted by all of them. Ryoko had said it best when she described it as a carnival. Every day had been filled with joy and happiness that was unparalleled.   
  
None of them had ever believed it would go away. It was too good to be taken from them. Yet, in saving Juria and getting what she thought she wanted, she realized just how much she wanted to go back to her old life.   
  
They had both perked up considerably as their days of teaching drew to a close. Mihoshi had returned to her bubbly self, floating through the world and causing as much damage as possible while being unintentional. Kiyone had gotten back to yelling at her friend and it seemed that the years of unhappiness were being blown away as each day passed by.   
________   
  
The GP's could barely contain their excitement when Graduation day was upon them. As professors, they sat proudly watching the students they had taught become full-fledged officers in the Galaxy Police. They clapped for each graduate but their hearts were not in it. All their belongings had been packed and were sitting in the Yagami who had already been prepped for flight.   
  
She had heard an earth saying a while ago from Noboyuki. "Home is where the heart is," he had said. She smiled and reflected on its truth. Even though they had not been native to earth and had lived there for a short time, it was truly their home.   
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi watched through forced smiles as the President of the Academy approached the podium. Students who had been nearly asleep through the other speeches leaned forward in their seats. The whole auditorium was silent waiting for the respected man's words to the departing students.   
  
He cleared his throat and searched his memory for the speech he had so carefully planned. He took a deep breath and began to talk.   
  
The entire audience jerked their gaze away from the President. The students watched with amusement as one of their most liked teachers faces grew a scarlet hue. Kiyone grabbed her beeping wristband and started banging on it, begging it to stop. Her face was growing an even brighter shade of red as the beeping continued.   
  
Muttering a short apology, she grabbed her control cube out of her back pocket and her partner's hand. The President growled as the two GP officers disappeared into their ships, and cleared his throat again. The students attempted to stifle their laughter when one unfortunate young man said, "She's even cuter when she blushes!" a little too loudly. His voice was picked up by the sonic amplifier and echoed of the walls of the auditorium. The president threw up his hands and returned to his seat ignoring the laughter echoing around him.   
  
________   
  
She still could manage a blush at the memory of interrupting the graduation. Her wristbands message had been the most important that she had ever had. They had been given an assignment, yet now that it was drawing to a close, she was beyond happiness.   
  
The case had been given to them directly from the Commander of the GP, who in seeing they're excellent past record, had figured they were perfect. The current most wanted criminal, the space pirate Indigo had been on crime spree. They had been assigned to track him down and apprehend him.   
  
She sighed in joy. A year of tracking down the pirate was ending in the best way possible. She would be going home.   
  
  
  
  
Indigo watched with fright as the red ship closed in on his. He opened up a viewing screen monitoring his cargo bay and smiled at his recent haul. The increase in speed of the Yagami brought him out of his happy thoughts and to his dismal future.   
  
He forced all of his focus inward, and reached a conclusion. It was going to cut off his profit, but he had to do it. 'Damn it! There goes another thirty million Jurian credits,' he cursed.   
  
He sighed before issuing his next orders. "Black Claw, fire an EMP shock at the GP ship," he said desperately.   
  
"But sir, this will cause an unknown amount of damage to this ship," the monotone computer responded.   
  
The dangerous look on Indigo's face could have made stone quiver with fright. "Damn it! I know what the hell I am doing and you will follow my orders!" he screamed.   
  
"Yes sir," the same monotone voice responded.   
  
Indigo stood up and clenched his fists waiting for the inevitable. His ship shuddered as the Electro- Magnetic Pulse shock was released. Sparks flew out of his consoles.   
  
Fear leapt into his soul for a second time. "Damage report," he questioned, his voice wavering slightly. He listened with agitation as the computer's dull voice echoed off the walls, blanketed in sparks.   
  
"The primary and secondary buffer failed during the shock destroying ninety percent of our fuel. In addition, the systems have been overheated and nearly everything has been destroyed. The stabilizer, cargo and many of the computer systems are gone. Recommend stopping for repairs."   
  
He groaned at the news. It was the last time he got his ship fixed half assed. Imagine, the buffer circuits failing! He had new ones put in a month ago. His 'dear friend' who had done such a good job with repairing the black claw would pay dearly.   
  
"The third planet in the sol system is the closest and may be able to accommodate repairs. It is advised that we land there."   
  
"Never mind that Black Claw, We need to get the GP out of the way first. Then we'll head for that planet of yours." He exhaled slowly and went over his options. If he was right, and that was the famous ship Yagami, he would barely have a minute to decide what he would do.   
  
  
  
  
Kiyone watched with horror as everything in the cockpit died. The emergency generator kicked in, but only could handle life support functions. 'Damn it, that was an EMP shock,' she cursed.   
  
She made her way over to the ditz. "Mihoshi, get up!" she screamed while shaking the blond GP.   
  
Mihoshi let loose a yawn and scratched her head. "What's the problem Kiyone? You know Kiyone you shouldn't get so mad, it's not good for you," Mihoshi bubbled.   
  
"Forget it," Kiyone said. "Just watch the cockpit and if something bad happens hit this button," she said pointing to a button on the console next to Mihoshi.   
  
"Umm, ok Kiyone. You can count on me," Mihoshi cheered.   
  
Kiyone put her hands in her head and muttered, "That's what I'm afraid of." Shaking off the blonde's behavior, Kiyone ran out of the cockpit and headed for a computer mainframe. She had to restore power before it was too late.   
  
  
"Suck on this," Indigo screamed as his ship barreled towards the Yagami. His battle was lost, unless he could bring the famous GP duo out of commission, or at least cripple their ship. His afterburners ignited and the momentum of his ship forced him back in his seat.   
  
"Black claw, ram the hell out of them!" he commanded as his black ship rapidly approached the red GP cruiser.   
  
  
Kiyone finished up the repairs. "This should do it, all I have to do is activate it in the cockpit," she said wiping her forehead. A red light on the wall began to flash and a little buzzer went off.   
  
Kiyone jerked her head up from the damage screen as the Pirate's ship began its journey through the Yagami. She cursed to herself while she ran towards the bridge. The automatic doors opened releasing a torrent of noise.   
  
"Kiyooooneeeeeee!" Mihoshi cried as her friend broke into a run and sat down in the captain's chair. "They're going to hurt us Kiyoneeeeee, and I don't want to die," Mihoshi wailed. The waterfall of tears coming from her eyes increased in their flow. The teal haired GP did not respond as she typed feverishly on the keyboard in front of her.   
  
"Kiyone, what's wrong Kiyone? What are you doing? Why won't you answer me?" Mihoshi asked as her friend gave her the cold shoulder. "Kiyone?" she stuttered, receiving no response. She broke into a fit of wails.   
  
"C'mon… done," Kiyone said triumphantly. The ships interior glowed bright for a few seconds and then returned to its normal intensity. Mihoshi stopped her crying, mesmerized by the glow in the lights. "Yagami throw up the main screen," Kiyone demanded. A holographic screen appeared them. Mihoshi broke into frantic wails, at the sight of the Black ship seconds away.   
  
Focused and level headed till the end, Mihoshi's partner spun around and launched her hand upon the blinking red light on the console behind her. The lights were choked out, leaving the ship in total darkness.   
  
________   
  
A spiky head of cyan hair moved stealthily throughout the Masaki house. The owner of the hair floated up the stairs, carefully avoiding attention. The female it belonged to spotted her destination and phased through the door into the bedroom of Tenchi Masaki.   
  
She watched the man who slept happily in total bliss of the intrusion. He still looked like the Tenchi he was years ago, except for a couple changes. He had never considered himself short before since his height had been about average, but time had made him a much taller man. His body was more muscular and defined, and his ponytail had grown longer, but his hair was still short and spiky.   
  
The last change was the biggest difference of all. His face had lost some of his boyish innocence and had matured; yet he was still distinctly Tenchi Masaki.   
  
His arms shot out as to grab something and pull it closer to him, but only met air. The cyan haired person standing next to him smiled at his actions. Her eyes gleamed with mischief as she began a silent count down.   
  
'5…'   
'4…'   
'3…'   
'2…'   
'1… Blast off' she thought excitedly as she launched herself at the sleeping man. She giggled happily as she sailed through the air.   
  
Years of intense training had left Tenchi with augmented senses. However, there were two people that could get by his incredible awareness.   
  
His eyes snapped open as a four-year-old child landed on him squealing "Daddy!" with joy. One of those people just happened to be his daughter Achika.   
  
She pulled him into a tight embrace, and he returned it. He gazed upon her spiky cyan pigtails with a smile. Her feline features and love for life made it clear who her mother was.   
  
She also had a lot of him in her as well. She had his brown eyes, ears, and sense of responsibility. Anyone who knew the Masaki family could not doubt that this was the daughter of Tenchi and Ryoko.   
  
"So what does my little space pirate want with her daddy," he said coyly. She released the embrace and looked at him, deep in thought. Her features lit up as she found what she was searching for in her four-year-old mind.   
  
"Mommy says, she has a secret for you. And she already took a shower with me," she said, proud that she had successfully relayed her message. Her face lit up with as she smiled innocently.   
  
"Well then, don't you think we should grab grandpa from the shrine and go eat breakfast?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah!" she exclaimed with excitement.   
  
She hopped off the bed and floated in the air gazing at her father with loving eyes. Tenchi stretched and yawned lazily, eliciting giggles from the girl in front of him. He smirked at her and stood up, phasing into a white t-shirt and olive green khaki pants.   
  
He admired his attire for the day and found himself enjoying some of the perks of The Jurian power. If Kagato had done one good thing, he had brought the knowledge that the Juria power had no feasible limits.   
  
Since his return to Earth, he had been training with his grandfather in building up his strength in his powerful gift. At first he had been worried that training like that would taint him as it did Kagato, until he brought the question to his grandfather.   
  
"Kagato was evil in his heart. It possessed him and fed his ambitions for strength. You do not have to worry about becoming him because your heart is good Tenchi," the Shinto priest had explained.   
  
"But is it grandfather? What if accessing more power does indeed taint a heart into evil," Tenchi had rifled back. Since admitting his feelings for Ryoko, he had grown more of a backbone.   
  
After the incident with his mother, he had always been shy and careful not to hurt others, no matter how much it would hurt him. He was always afraid that acting otherwise would lead to another incident like his mother's death.   
  
However, in letting the space pirate into his heart, he realized the errors in his ways. Getting hurt was an inevitability. Being shy and meek did not prevent people from receiving pain. In most cases, it did more hurt than help. In realizing this he had matured into a man.   
  
"Kagato used the darkness to feed his power. I admit that only you have the capabilities to have the strength in the Jurian power that he did. But you will do it differently," Katsuhito responded.   
  
"How?" Tenchi retorted, his curiosity growing to overwhelming levels.   
  
"Your good heart will feed your strength. It will allow you to expand your power without losing yourself like Kagato. You will easily grow to unimaginable levels, and if I'm right, so will your girlfriend."   
  
Tenchi blushed a little at his grandfathers comments earning a chuckle from Katsuhito.   
  
"What do you mean by that? I know she is very powerful, but she isn't Jurian. She doesn't have the Jurian power in her like you and me."   
  
Katsuhito turned his head towards the sunset and exhaled slowly.   
  
"I can't explain it Tenchi. Remember that Ryoko herself doesn't remember much of her past beyond pirating, but every time she uses her powers, I can feel an energy that is almost kindred to the Jurian power. She has the same capabilities as you, as you have the same as her."   
  
  
The sun peeked through the room pouring onto the face of the little girl, accenting catlike features. 'She is so beautiful,' he thought. 'She's going to grow up and be a gorgeous woman like her mother… and she'd better get a nice boyfriend or else. I'll show those jerk's who want her for her body what it means to treat my daughter like that. And I'll hate every boy she brings home unless he is good enough for her.'   
  
He almost sat down on the bed after his mental rant. 'Listen to me. My fatherly instincts are running away with me again. I'll trust her when she starts liking boys. And when she starts dating. I'll trust her not to go too far until she is married or the boy loves her enough to never want her out of his life.'   
  
He nearly screamed. 'Arghhh. Kami-sama she's only four and I'm already thinking of her future.'   
  
"Daddy, are you ok?" Achika asked bringing her father out of his internal reprimand. She smiled at him, succeeding in immediately lifting his spirits.   
  
"Of course I'm ok my little pirate," he said with a smirk. "Have you been practicing using your powers with grandpa?"   
  
She nodded fiercely and puffed out her chest. He chuckled at her innocence. "Do you think you could teleport me and you to Grandpa Katsuhito?"   
  
She quirked an eyebrow and stared at him with an odd look. "But why don't you do it?" she inquired.   
  
"Because I want to see how strong my little girl is," he replied.   
  
"Daaadyy," she whined. She furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.   
  
"Okay, okay. My little pirate," he added, obviously to her satisfaction as she hugged him again. 'But you'll always be my little girl' he added to himself as Achika teleported them both away.   
  
________   
  
  
  
Kiyone let out a gasp as the black ship hit the shield she had just thrown up. She had diverted all the Yagami's power into it, but it wouldn't hold. The energy level was draining quickly and she doubted the shield would last much longer.   
  
"Mihoshi, brace yourself," she managed to yell before her ship shook violently, throwing her onto the floor. She picked herself up and stared at her best friend. She could not understand how the ditz did it. Mihoshi had managed to fall into the captain's chair that automatically locked her into the seat.   
  
The shaking did not end, but intensified. She stumbled over to one of the undamaged consoles and laughed at their predicament. They barely had any fuel, but she had enough to land their ship on the nearest planet.   
  
She would have jumped into the air with joy as she read the planet in which they were destined to crash. She shrugged off her happiness and focused. She typed something into the computer while straining her legs in an effort to keep her balance. 'If only I can control the crash a little…' she thought happily.   
  
A red light began to flash on the bridge and Kiyone's breath caught in her throat. The damage was worse than she thought. She looked over her partner who was staring intently at the flashing light. Her stomach twisted in knots. They would be returning to their home. Her only question was if they would live to see it.   
________   
  
Ryoko hummed happily as she flew towards her love. Achika was trailing behind, whirling around, and enjoying the freedom she got when flying. Ryoko clutched the pitcher of ice water as she began her descent.   
  
Achika rose higher in the air, chasing a butterfly oblivious to the rest of the world. 'Was I ever that innocent?' she pondered. The four-year-old accelerated, closing in the distance and holding a paper cup outstretched, ready to snatch the butterfly.   
  
The wind grabbed a hold of Achika's cup and tore it out of her grasp. Immediately the cyan haired girl flew backwards and caught it. She turned around ready to renew her chase, but was met with empty air.   
  
"Darn" she muttered, upset at losing sight of her butterfly. Ryoko giggled a little at her daughter's antics.   
  
"C'mon down here Achi and we'll go see daddy," she yelled. The girl's mood immediately brightened at the space pirate turned mother's idea and nickname. Ryoko began laughing as the girl's face turned to a look of concentration.   
  
She watched as Achika appeared in front of her with a proud grin. She ruffled her daughter's hair a little, admiring the pigtails like her lover had. "You're doing great with teleporting. Your even better than your father," Ryoko said with a smile.   
  
Achika giggled and blushed a little at her mother's praise and joke about her father.   
  
"C'mon lets go see your dad before he gets too lonely," Ryoko added. Achika nodded as a playful grin crossed her face. With a last look at her mother, she rocketed forward.   
  
"Last one there's a rotten egg," she squealed with delight as she left her mother behind.   
  
"Hey, that's no fair," Ryoko called out after her daughter. Achika laughed in response as she disappeared over a hill. "You better run, because I'm gonna get you!"   
  
________   
  
Katsuhito walked towards the carrot fields with a happy heart. He had always preferred a nice peaceful life with his family. He had feared the end of it when Ryoko crashed onto Earth, in turn bringing other girls and adventure.   
  
However, he had faced his past, and still was able to live the life he desired. He had worried for his grandson after their normal life had resumed and all their friends had left. Tenchi had been depressed ever since he had left Juria.   
  
His grandson had missed his friends, though Katsuhito had had a sneaky suspicion of who it was Tenchi missed the most. His suspicions had been confirmed when Ryoko returned to Earth. Tenchi had confessed his love for her pleasing both Noboyuki and himself. It had been discovered that both Noboyuki and Yosho had secretly been hoping she would win Tenchi's heart, all along.   
  
Tenchi and Ryoko had been married after Tenchi's graduation from high school, roughly four months after Ryoko's return. Shortly after, Ryoko had become pregnant and little Achika had entered their lives.   
  
Katsuhito loved both his granddaughter and great granddaughter with all his heart and thanked Kami every day that things had turned out as they did. His son-in-law had been the happiest he had ever been since the death of his wife. Noboyuki had dropped all of his hentai habits and instead shown love to his new daughter and granddaughter.   
  
Life had truly worked out well for the small Masaki family. A day didn't pass in which they did not miss their friends, but they knew that their paths would cross some day.   
  
He entered the carrot field and immediately saw his grandson daydreaming while leaning on his hoe. Tenchi had a far off look on his face as he gazed into space. Katsuhito immediately knew what he was thinking about as Tenchi continued to stare at the clouds passing overhead.   
  
"Tenchi. You'll never be a full fledged priest if you don't get your wife out of your head," he taunted. In reality, Tenchi was a priest in everything but name, ready to take on the responsibilities when his grandfather retired.   
  
Tenchi immediately snapped his attention to his grandfather who was approaching him with a smug look on his face. "Grampa!" a little voice yelled out before the old warrior was tackled. He smiled at his great-granddaughter who had succeeded in bringing him down to the ground.   
  
"Lay off of him gramps. He can't help it if he can't keep his mind off a beautiful woman like me," Ryoko said phasing in with her arms around Tenchi.   
  
"I'll say," Tenchi added while meeting her lips in a passionate kiss. Katsuhito laughed while Achika made a look of disgust. Tenchi had come a long way in the years after the coup. A while ago, Tenchi would have become red with embarrassment at his current actions.   
  
"Mmm," Ryoko sighed happily as she snuggled into her husbands shoulder. "I'm regretting not taking a shower with you even more. I didn't know you'd be in this kind of mood."   
  
Tenchi turned bright red at her response. Katsuhito laughed even harder. If there was anyone that could make Tenchi embarrassed, it was Ryoko. "I forgot to ask you, what's your secret?"   
  
She smiled up at him. Tenchi had grown taller than her as time progressed, to the point that now she looked up into his eyes. "That I love you," she whispered to him as they met in another kiss.   
  
"Mommy, I beat you," Achika chanted, trying to gain her parents attention. It succeeded as both of her parents turned to the little girl. Achika gasped as Ryoko disappeared from view and two sets of fingers began to tickle her body. Her body convulsed with laughter as she doubled over.   
  
"I told you I was going to get you," Ryoko said with a feline grin. Achika managed to wriggle free of her mother and teleported behind her father in an attempt to hide from her mother.   
  
"So Achika, you ready for Grandpa Noboyuki's trip to Tokyo," she asked calmly, as if it were no big deal. Achika's head immediately popped out from behind Tenchi's legs.   
  
Her eyes shone with delight at the news. "He got of from work to take me to Tokyo?" she asked incredulously.   
  
Tenchi let out a chuckle. "Are you kidding? Dad would have left the firm if they didn't give him off for his granddaughter," he said warmly.   
  
The little girls smile grew wider and she clasped her hands together in excitement. "I take it that you like your surprise," Katsuhito stated. "I haven't been out of the country in a while and I think it would do a old man some good to get out into the busy streets once again. So I guess I will be joining you two."   
  
"You're coming too?" she asked. The shrine keeper nodded his head, answering her question. The little girl immediately latched onto Katsuhito in an extremely tight embrace.   
  
"Well, I guess its time to go home, don't you think honey?" Ryoko asked. Achika floated over to her mother, happiness etched onto her face.   
  
"Mhmm. But first let me take care of the vegetables," he said moving an arm around her waist. Ryoko looked around her and suddenly found herself very confused. Tenchi had only been planting seeds today. So what was he talking about when he said vegetables?   
  
"Umm Tenchi. There aren't any… Whoa!" she yelled as she was slung over his shoulder, dropping the pitcher and cup. Achika found herself in the same position as her mother, except on the opposite shoulder.   
  
"Of course there are. I still have to take care of these two sack of potatoes," he taunted. He began to fly back towards the house dragging along two happily giggling females.   
  
Katsuhito picked up the forgotten pitcher and matching cup as he began his journey home. 'Life couldn't be better…' he mused.   
  
________   
  
  
Kiyone braced herself on the floor as her ship entered the Earth's atmosphere. The alarms had become increasingly annoying in the last few minutes and her stomach was churning with worry.   
  
The ship began to shake more violently, almost tossing the GP from her position. Mihoshi wailed for Kiyone to make the alarms stop. 'Ten more minutes,' she thought hopefully. 'Kami let her hold together for ten more minutes. C'mon Yagami, baby. You can do it.' She shut her eyes and began to count backwards from ten minutes.   
  
________   
  
  
Azusa Juria reclined on his throne, deep in thought. His wives, Misaki and Funaho were next to him chatting about a soap opera. He hid a smile, as they talked on, rather involved in their conversation. He often wondered what he had done to deserve such a great family.   
  
He could never have asked for greater wives than he had. They always were patient with him and understanding of his duties as emperor. They helped him deal with everything he faced and were the main reason he still kept his sanity.   
  
He loved the people of Juria and wanted to help them as best as he could, yet even an emperor had his limits, and sometimes people forgot that. Many rulers throughout history had felt the same way as him, yet the stress had eventually caught up with them.   
  
They had begun to lose their sanity, or lose all interest in the well being of their people. His anchor had been his family. They helped him be the person he was and not succumb into the stress he faced everyday. His rule was not about power but about helping his people.   
  
Yet, he was faced with one of the hardest problems he had ever had. The high council of Juria had demanded that he name his successor to the throne within the next few months. Normally, he would have consulted his family without hesitation, but this was a different matter altogether.   
  
He already knew whom they would suggest. The boy his daughters were so taken to, Tenchi. He didn't have anything against the boy. In fact, he reasoned that he liked him. He owed the boy a debt for saving Juria that he doubted he could ever pay.   
  
The troubling thing about the boy was his lack of strength. He had an abundance of the Jurian power and was very courageous, as demonstrated with the Kagato incident, but he was weak. His daughters had bragged about "Lord Tenchi", depicting the picture of the prince. In Azusa's mind, the boy was too kindhearted to rule.   
  
Tenchi was too passive and shy. His meekness would did not support the mental strength and power needed to rule well. Besides, he was a boy who his little Aeka was interested in. His fatherly instincts yelled at him to hate that boy.   
  
Aeka and Sasami had been begging for him to allow them to return to Earth, yet a gut instinct had told him to say no. At least until he had met the boy. He hated denying his daughter's wishes but life had been complicated since the coup and he didn't want his daughters far from him. The experience had left him somewhat paranoid, yet his current dilemma suggested that he finally meet the boy.   
  
Currently, Kamidake was en route to Earth to bring the boy and his family before Azusa. He would determine how worthy Yosho's grandson was of his daughter and his throne. If he proved himself, Azusa would give him the throne and allow Aeka to marry him.   
  
  
A crack of thunder brought him out of his thoughts. Light flared through the throne room and died out just as suddenly. A storm today?   
  
"Azaka, is there a thunder and lightning storm scheduled for today?" he asked his loyal knight. One of the two Lord Protector's, the highest-ranking positions in the knighthood, approached the emperor. Azaka stood nobly, but deep in thought.   
  
"I don't believe so sire," the guardian replied. A flash of light filled the room again. The emperor tugged at his beard.   
  
Funaho gasped and Misaki cried out as a wave of Juria power was hurtled towards them. Azaka barely had enough time to position himself in front of the blast and create a shield.   
  
Azusa's fury was growing quickly. He almost unleashed his own blast of Juria energy at the other knights in the room, but restrained himself, deciding to see the cause of their actions.   
  
"Azusa Juria. Enjoy you're the last moments of life for you and your family. We, knights of Juria have become your executioners," a knight called out sinisterly. The dozen Jurian knights in the room began to approach the throne slowly.   
  
Azaka took up a battle pose. "You dare call yourself a knight of Juria. You have no honor at all. Die infidels!" he yelled out with anger. He prepared himself for the battle.   
  
________   
  
Aeka embraced the Jurian power. Power logs filled the garden, surrounding the attacking knights. Sasami stood behind her, surrounded by a force field generated by the guardians, Azaka and Kamidake. Matthias gripped his staff firmly and slightly bent his knees, locking into his own battle stance. Aeka released the power her logs had been generating on the renegade knights. She smiled triumphantly as one fell down.   
  
Her spirits sank when the knight on the ground got back up laughing. "Aeka, don't waste your power. Your blasts won't do enough damage to them. They are too well trained," Matthias called out. Aeka looked at the young knight in surprise. She caught his staff awkwardly in her hands as she looked at him.   
  
"Why are you giving me this?" she asked.   
  
"Aeka get out of here. Take Sasami and go to the throne room. Get your parents and get off Juria," he demanded. "You should be able to use the staff if you run into trouble. It will amplify your Jurian power."   
  
"What about you?" she asked.   
  
"I'll be fine. Just get out of here. I'll meet you at the hangar," he said with a smile, doing his best to avoid the sight of the knights closing in on them.   
  
"I'm not leaving without you," she promised her friend.   
  
"GO!!!" he demanded ignoring her comment. He watched with a smile as she disappeared down a secret tunnel, her sister and her sister's guardians in tow.   
  
Within seconds the renegade knights were upon him. "Now I'll show you what it truly means to be the second sword of Juria," he yelled. He reached into his robes and pulled out a metallic silver sword hilt. It wasn't as elegant as the Tenchi-ken, but had an elaborate and detailed image of a tree engraved into it.   
  
A bright green blade sprung out of the handle as Matthias reached his enemies. He slashed out at one of the knights, starting their dance of death.   
  
________   
  
Ken-ohki dodged between laser blasts. The bounty hunter Nagi stood at the helm of her ship with a disk clutched protectively against her breast. She had to get to Earth.   
  
An image of a GP officer appeared on one of the crystals. "Bounty Hunter Nagi, stop your ship and prepare to be boarded for investigation. Failure to do so will acknowledge your guilt and you shall be looked at as a criminal in the eyes of the Galaxy Police," the young GP officer dictated.   
  
"You fool. You won't report this because you can't without bringing attention to yourself. And then all you're plans will be ruined," she said with a smirk.   
  
"What?!! How did you?" he asked in astonishment.   
  
"Please. I know of your little caper and your higher allegiance. I have nothing to fear from the Galaxy Police except people like you," she said dangerously.   
  
The GP officer face broke out into a mischievous smile. "We might not be able to report you, but that won't stop us from using our full force to shoot you down!" he yelled forcefully. He turned his head and addressed the other ships in his command. "Use everything in your power to destroy Ken-ohki!" He turned back to Nagi and smirked teasingly. "Sorry to say I won't be seeing you around Nagi."   
  
"Ken-ohki, shut down communication line," she hissed.   
  
"Chau!" her ship responded as it dodged another onslaught of laser blasts. The crystal she had been using moved away from her.   
  
The laser blasts from the GP ships suddenly increased in their intensity and speed. Nagi scowled as her ship shook. "C'mon Ken-ohki, you can get us out of here."   
  
"Chau," the cabbit responded sadly.   
  
"What do you mean you can't? I guess your just going to miss out on seeing your girlfriend," Nagi said hoping to spark some more life into the cabbit ship. Her mission was accomplished as the cabbit-ship screamed "CHAU" and rocketed away from the GP ships.   
  
  
"Ryoko… what do I do with you?" she asked her ship. Another crystal appeared in front of her with Ken-ohki's cabbit face in a perplexed stare.   
  
"Never mind. Ken-ohki, Earth, full speed," Nagi said happily. Her life would start to make sense very soon. She just needed to make it there in time.   
  
"Chau," her cabbit agreed with a happy smile. The purple ship rocketed towards the sol system, unyielding in its voyage towards destiny.   
  
________   
  
Azusa formed an Energy sword in his hand. Whatever was going on, he would oppose it to the end. He stepped forward and assumed a battle stance next to Azaka.   
  
"You will die," he screamed. He felt both his wives move next to him.   
  
"We're with you till the end, dear husband," Funaho said studying their opponents. Her face was hard and devoid of emotion, a clear sign that she was totally focused.   
  
"Let's kick their Asses," Misaki said dangerously. Her usual happy personality could be lost in a second if anyone threatened her family. She would show them why it was she that commanded the royal bodyguard.   
  
The air in front of the four assembled warriors shimmered revealing the guardian logs Azaka and Kamidake. "Sorry for our tardiness," the log Azaka bellowed.   
  
"Forgive us, and cover your eyes," Kamidake said. The group barely had a chance to react before a blinding light filled the room. Smoke followed it enveloping the area in which the royal family and their loyal companions were standing.   
  
A firm hand grabbed Azusa's arm. "Father, everyone follow me," Aeka demanded. Azusa spun around to see his two daughters standing before him.   
  
"Aeka, Sasami. What are you doing here?" Funaho asked in amazement. Aeka released her father and clutched Matthias's staff in her hands tightly. She raised an end of it into the air and let loose a volley of blasts at the ceiling above where the renegade knights had stood. Pieces of the ceiling fell down on top of the unsuspecting knights.   
  
"No time to explain Mommy Funaho, we have to go," Sasami said while she backed away and headed towards the throne. The mighty throne of Juria was now offset from its normal position, revealing a hidden passage. Sasami ran into the passage followed closely by her guardians.   
  
"What in Tsunami?" Azusa questioned.   
  
Azaka shrugged his shoulders and took off after the princess. "Please follow me," Aeka begged before running off into the tunnel. The rulers of Juria did not hesitate in following their daughter.   
  
Once they entered the tunnel the throne slid back into place. The smoke cleared leaving the throne room devoid of any life besides the renegade knights. "What in the hell?" one of the knights asked.   
  
"Lord Sudorin will not be pleased," a knight responded as they moved up the steps of the throne in search for the royal family. Failing to see any signs of the royal family, they quickly made their way out of the room in search of their prey.   
  
  
  
Sasami continued running as fast as she could until she reached a fork in the tunnel. The rest of her family soon caught up to her.   
  
"Which way now, Sasami-chan? Aeka-chan?" Misaki asked.   
  
Aeka ignored her mother and approached the loyal knight Azaka. "Azaka, my guardian Matthias was fighting some knights in the royal garden. Can you go bring him to the hangar? A left here will bring you to the garden. And when you return to this fork take this way," she said pointing to the other path in the split of the tunnel. "It shall bring you to the hangar in which we shall be waiting for you." She looked desperate, yet held herself together.   
  
"Yes highness," he replied before taking off down the left tunnel.   
  
"Let's go," She said turning to face her parents. They nodded accepting her command.   
She took of down the right fork and headed to the royal hangar with her thoughts filled with hopes of Matthias's safety. He would be ok. He had to be.   
  
________   
  
Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. Their entrance into the atmosphere of Earth shouldn't have been happening this way. Her ship was shaking too wildly for the predicament they were in.   
  
Kiyone carefully made her way across the shaking floor and locked herself in the captain's chair next to Mihoshi. A small swell of relief found it's way into her. She was in the safest place in the ship she could have been in.   
  
Even with the damage to it, it shouldn't have been shaking that badly. She looked to the screen that Mihoshi was monitoring. "Kiyone, we're not on the line that you said we should be on. The picture of our ship is above it," Mihoshi informed her partner, her voice shaking from the vibration.   
  
'We aren't going to land in Japan, that's for sure,' she thought. 'Amazing how a ditz can simplify the chart showing are course. What the hell is making us miss it our destination, and why are we shaking so badly,' she asked herself.   
  
A light flicked on in her head. 'How could I have been so stupid?' she asked herself. "Goddamn it, how could I have been so stupid?" she yelled. "That stupid pirate's ship is probably stuck to ours," she cried.   
  
'The only thing I can do now is pray we make it through,' she thought hopelessly. "Mihoshi, I don't know if we'll make it through this," she said to the blond haired woman.   
  
Mihoshi let out a defeated wail. "I want you to know that I loved having you as my partner. And that, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I hope you forgive me. You have always been my best friend," Kiyone confessed.   
  
"I forgive you Kiyone," Mihoshi said with a happy smile despite the situation. Kiyone smiled back at her from her position next to the blond. "You've always been my best friend too, Kiyone," Mihoshi confessed.   
  
She reached her hand out towards Kiyone. Kiyone tentatively met it and grasped it. "If we don't make it we'll still be together Kiyone," Mihoshi said soaking in courage from her friend's hand.   
  
"I guess your right Mihoshi," Kiyone replied. A loud hissing noise filled their ears as the atmosphere of Earth impacted with her ship. Kiyone closed her eyes and waited for their fate to come. She continued her countdown as the heat inside the cockpit increased. Deep in her heart she felt she knew the answer. 'We're not going to make it…' she thought, filled with grief.   
  
________   
  
"There are two guards, watching over the royal ship. That's probably all they could put up that are loyal to their cause. Any knights must be outside the door to the hangar," Azusa said pulling his head behind the crates of supplies on the floor. "Misaki, Funaho, you are the stealthiest here so why don't you-," he said turning his head to face his family. He immediately peered over the top of the crate in time to see his wives standing over the unconscious guards.   
  
"You were saying daddy," Sasami said, stifling a giggle. Azusa shook his head at his wives rash actions.   
  
"Azaka, Kamidake prep the ship for launch," he ordered, keeping his voice low to avoid attracting any other attention. The logs phased into view in front of him, as he stood upright.   
  
"Yes, sir," they voiced in unison. With a nod from Azusa, they teleported into the ship and began prepping it for flight.   
  
"Anyone miss me," a weak voice dictated from behind the group. Aeka spun around to see Matthias walking out of the tunnel. He was leaning heavily on Azaka for support, and was having great difficulty in walking. His white robes were covered in crimson liquid. From the way he clasped his hand over his side, some of the blood staining his clothes was definitely his. His body went limp as he passed out   
  
"Azaka, get that poor young man aboard the ship," Misaki said as she was beamed aboard the ship with Funaho.   
  
"Matthias," Aeka gasped as she disappeared from the hangar bay and into the ship. Sasami yelped as she followed her sister into the transport.   
  
"Azaka, once you are aboard take off. Make sure Sasami's guardians do not bring me on board. Tell my family I love them," Azusa boomed.   
  
"What? My lord?" Azaka asked in astonishment.   
  
"Azaka you know that they have set up the defense systems to prevent anyone from leaving or entering. They probably had that done before they started this revolt," Azusa said. "Someone needs to shut them down if you are to escape."   
  
"Let me do it highness. Please, there is no need for you to risk your life. You will be stranded here," Azaka pleaded.   
  
"I have lived through a change in power already. I will not have my family suffer as they did before." Azusa swallowed heavily. "Go to Earth, and go to Tenchi. He is my heir and can marry Aeka," he choked out. "I do this as a man for his family. Not as the emperor of Juria. For my family, I would gladly make the ultimate sacrifice."   
  
"I understand my lord," Azaka said, grief in his eyes. "May Tsunami watch over you and may Juria bless your soul. May your name go down in history as the greatest emperor of Juria."   
  
Azusa was about to stop Azaka, but did not when he realized what the Lord Protector was doing. Matthias was teleported to the inside of the ship freeing up the rest of Azaka's body. Tears stung at the lord protector's eyes. "Great Tsunami, none but the divine deserve his presence. Guide his soul to his destiny. May Juria laugh with your joys and weep with your grief. May the blade of judgment reflect this man's strength."   
  
"As in the beginning when the great Tsunami created Juria. She linked heaven with earth in the Tenchi-ken. The sword of Juria."   
  
The staff in Azaka's hand began to glow cascading over the knights entire body. With a loud roar it lit on fire. "Azusa Juria, great emperor, may the blade of Tsunami deem you worthy of immortality. Great Tsunami, may you acknowledge the greatness of this man. Let my soul be the channel of his glory," the knight said, tears cascading down his cheeks. He grabbed the staff, clothed in an unearthly blue fire with both his hands and knelt down his right knee.   
  
A great boom echoed of the walls of the chamber. Azusa found tears in his eyes as well. "May Tsunami, deem you worthy," Azaka whispered as his staff disappeared.   
  
The breath caught in the emperor's throat when he saw what occupied the space the staff had. A kind-hearted woman's voice rang throughout the chamber. "Azusa, you are worthy. Behold Azusa-ken," the goddess Tsunami said. "As true of the sword I created with your race, may be the same be true of the sword I create with your heart, great emperor," she chanted.   
  
With a final flash of glory, the flames and immense light that had blanketed the chamber died out. "The Larianetta," Azusa breathed out in disbelief.   
  
"My lord, throughout the history of Juria, the great ritual of Tsunami, the Larianetta has never been performed successfully. Many a time has a Lord Protector kneeled before the emperor and asked Tsunami if the emperor was worthy of a sword of Juria in his honor. None have before you. With this ceremony, you shall live on. Your heart and soul are in Azusa-ken." Azaka reached forward towards the golden sword hilt floating in the air. It had an elaborate etching of fire cascading over it. Azusa grasped it in one of his hands at the same time as Azaka.   
  
"You are now my knight. My sword is yours. Live through my honor," Azusa said.   
  
"I will my lord," Azaka replied. Azusa released his sword, leaving the hilt with the knight. Azaka grasped it with both of his hands and a dark blue blade erupted from its hilt.   
  
"May Tsunami go with you," Azaka stated as Azusa approached the doors of the hangar. A dark blue light sword erupted from Azusa's hand. He turned around and gave Azaka one of his rare smiles.   
  
"May Tsunami go with you as well my friend," he replied, as the knight was teleported inside the transport. He opened the door and began his journey to save his family.   
  
________   
  
Asmodean cracked his knuckles with an evil grin. Sudorin was staging the revolt as he sat here in the blissful darkness. His dark cape flowed freely down his back as he meditated.   
  
That pig headed Jurian emperor and his bitch wives would be lying in pools of their own blood on the throne room floor. His daughters would squeal with fear before they died, and then Asmodean would take his rightful position.   
  
He would rule over all, and none would be able to overcome him. He would have all the cards he needed in his hands. Things were finally coming together.   
  
His boisterous voice filled the air with his laughter. Finally he would receive the glory he deserved.   
  
Author's Notes- I had fun with this and hope you like it. I especially like the whole Azusa-ken thing. Let me know how you like it. There are many amazing writers out there, and I hope to join them, but I really have no clue how good my writing is. Any questions, comments, etc. welcome at Ledzepfan111@hotmail.com. Thank you,   
Ledzepfan


	3. Chapter 2- Reunions

Disclaimer: Tenchi is the product of AIC and Pioneer. I do not own any of the characters in this fic except for: Achika, Indigo, Matthias, Asmodean (see chapter 1), and Sudorin. I am not getting any money for this fic, but am writing it for merely the enjoyment of readers and myself.   
Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this one out to all you. I got a little sidetracked (I bought every Tenchi DVD except for Shin Tenchi.). Anyways, enjoy and give me feedback please.   
  
This one is dedicated to the genius herself whom I have finally gotten into the fic.   
  
A Crown of Lies   
Chapter 2- Reunions   
  
Sasami clung onto her sister as if Aeka was the last support in the princess's life. In all truth, Aeka was the only support she had ever really had. Aeka had always been the pillar holding Sasami upright.   
  
Now was another time that Aeka was her pillar… her foundation. Though her parents had always tried to be there for her, ruling an empire did not leave much time for family. She loved them and they loved her, but Aeka had always been there.   
  
Aeka held onto Sasami tightly as the little princess sat in her lap. They both were terribly confused as they watched the still body of Matthias. He was in an aqua green regeneration field that was very quickly healing his body. His shirt had been fallen off when the two Jurian princesses had dragged him into the small Medical facility in the ship.   
  
Aeka stared intently as the wound where a beam of energy had struck him. The wound was very serious, but thanks to the cauterizing effect of the energy blast and the speed in which he had been placed in the regeneration field, the only danger was the potential of him being in a grumpy mood when he woke up.   
  
"Aeka, what is going on?" Sasami asked her sister, hoping for clarification of their position. Aeka shook her head and stared at the ground. She let out a sigh and searched her mind for an answer.   
  
"I don't know Sasami. I just don't know," the first crown princess of Juria answered.   
  
________   
  
Kamidake watched as the two ships began their descent to Earth. Years of experience had left the Lord Protector of Juria with a level head and ability to make thoughtful decisions in a short amount of time.   
  
"Identify ships," the knight commanded the computer of his ship. He absently drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair.   
  
"Scanners identify two ships. One is determined to be the Yagami while the other is unknown," the feminine voice of the computer answered. "Ninety-five percent chance that the ships will not survive entry into the atmosphere at their current speeds."   
  
  
Kamidake jumped up from his chair and clenched his jaw as he took in the news. "Computer, analyze options for slowing down the Yagami."   
  
"The action with the highest possibility of success is to maneuver our ship in front of the Yagami and push back on it. This should allow for all of the ships to make it to Earth safely. However, the force our ship needs to exert in order to slow down the Yagami will cause immense damage. In all likelihood, we may never make it off the ground."   
  
Kamidake scratched his chin in thought. He let out a slow breath. "Alright, we'll do your plan. Just try to get us to Lord Tenchi safely," he said. He sat back down and braced himself for the bumpy ride he would soon have.   
________   
  
Lord Sudorin Hikage gave an amused chuckle as he entered the throne room. Even though Sudorin was a Jurian noble distantly related to the royal family, he would never have been allowed in the throne room of the Jurian emperor during normal conditions. But these were not normal conditions.   
  
He watched as one of the knights standing before him stepped forward. "Lord Sudorin, the emperor has been apprehended," the knight said with a proud grin.   
  
"Very good," Sudorin said with a snort. "Where did you catch the filthy beast?" Sudorin asked. The knight stood rigid at the question, increasing Sudorin's curiosity.   
  
"He was captured in the defense control room," the knight replied weakly.   
  
Black fire coursed out of the noble's hands at the news. "He was where?" Sudorin asked filled with rage. Evil seemed to burn behind his crimson red eyes.   
  
"In the defense control room, sir," the knight answered, trying to hide in his battle garb. Sudorin's intense gaze was leveled at him, invoking even more fear into the unfortunate warrior.   
  
"Did he shut down the defense parameters," Sudorin drilled. The knight seemed to shrink in size.   
  
"Yes sir. But they have been reactivated."   
  
"Were their any ships that ignored the command to not leave Juria? Did any ships make it off Juria?" the noble asked very calm and patiently. The mood swing further inspired fear into the heart of the knight being questioned.   
  
"Yes sir, one royal transport," the knight said meekly.   
  
"You fool! That was probably the rest of the royal family," Sudorin screamed at the warrior. The knight barely had a chance to flinch as he was consumed in dark flames. The flames dissipated just as fast as they had appeared, leaving a figure blanketed in darkness. Black armor cascaded over his body.   
  
"I thank you for my rebirth Lord Sudorin. I am your loyal knight Tetta," the knight stated as he twirled his black staff around with his fingers. His dark hair was thrown askew and a mask of sturdiness covered his face.   
  
Another knight stepped back in fear. "Wh… wha… what did you do to him?" the knight asked, shaking with fright. He screamed out as black flames covered his entire body.   
  
"I am Tessei," a voice hissed out of the black flames. Tessei's pale white hair glistened down his dark armor and his eyes were slanted giving his face a look of serenity intertwined with death.   
  
"We are your loyal knights here to protect you, the new emperor of Juria," they stated in unison. Sudorin laughed as he ascended the stairs and took his place on the throne.   
________   
  
  
Tenchi diligently swept the shrine stairs, removing the cherry blossoms that had made their way to the ground. He smiled at the spring weather. 'It was on a day like this that my life turned upside down,' he thought as he gazed at the sky.   
  
A sudden change in the air was all the warning he got before a pair of lips clamped down on his own. Time seemed to stop as he met his cyan haired wife in a passionate embrace. He pulled away reluctantly with a smile and blush. No matter how much the young warrior changed, a certain pirate would always be able to leave him flustered.   
  
'That's one of the things I love about her. I can relax with her, yet life is never boring. Each day is full of excitement and possibilities,' he mused.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be doing laundry?" he taunted. She flashed him an innocent smile and clasped her hands together.   
  
"Who me? You just don't want to kiss me any more, do you?" she teased back. He shook his head at her mischievous spirit. His love had mellowed her out some. The harsh atmosphere that she had worn while she was biding for his affections was gone. 'Who would've thought that a space pirate and a prince of the most powerful empire in the universe could fall in love? And that that Ryoko could be a housewife, let alone be good at it?'   
  
She had become a great mother for her daughter and a perfect wife. 'Grandfather and Dad seem to love her and be happy with her as well,' he thought with amusement. Still…. Ryoko would be Ryoko. Her love for life and mischievous spirit made her who she was.   
  
He pulled her into a kiss of his own. "Does that answer your question?" he breathed in her ear. She burst into laughter breaking the romantic atmosphere.   
  
"Hey what's so funny?" He asked while returning to his sweeping. The cherry blossoms seemed to land on the ground faster than he could sweep them off.   
  
"You are. Years ago, you would have had a bloody nose, and passed out from loss of blood. But now, you're pulling me into kisses! Not to mention, you can be quite the master of seduction when you want to be," she said giving him a playful elbow in the ribs. He blushed at her words, though it could hardly come close to his past shows of embarrassment.   
  
"Anyways, I am doing the laundry for your information," she said putting her hands on her hips. "Being able to split in two really comes in handy when I got to keep you in line." She smiled contently as she lay back in the air, letting the sun's warm rays cascade over her body. She watched as the black haired man worked. An idea jumped into her head, causing her to sit upright.   
  
"Want to go have a picnic?" she asked. Before Tenchi could answer, an identical Ryoko appeared next to her.   
  
"All done with the laundry and lunch," Ryoko A cheered holding up a picnic basket and blanket. Ryoko B nodded as they merged together.   
  
"I don't see why not. Besides I need something to get my mind off Achika," he said as he laid the broom against a tree.   
  
She let out a sigh. "You miss her too?" the pirate asked. Her husband nodded as he made his way over to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they began to ascend the stairs. She leaned on his shoulder enjoying the warmth and closeness as they headed towards the lake.   
  
________   
  
  
Tenchi laid on his back, nestling into the mattress the grass made. "I never would've thought you'd be so good at cooking," Tenchi said with a happily full stomach. "It didn't take that many classes either. I'd love to see you and Sasami do a meal together."   
  
Ryoko blushed at his compliment, but soaked in the words like a sponge. "That's just because I'm so perfect," she murmured happily as she lay down on Tenchi's chest. She wrapped her arms around him, taking in as much love as she could.   
  
"I love you Ten-chan," she said dreamily, her eyelids almost shut. She listened closely to the rhythmic beating of his heart as her head rose up and down with his breaths.   
  
"I love you too, my Ryo-chan," he replied as weariness overcame him. He felt his consciousness leaving as his eyes shut.   
  
  
The hiss of air clashing with something immediately brought the two Masaki's out of their would-be slumber. Instinctively, they looked up at the source of the sound. Above their heads were three ships heading straight towards the lake.   
  
Ryoko's breath caught in her throat as she identified the ships. One was a black ship that she had never seen before but she recognized the other two. One was definitely a Jurian ship. Its elegant structure could only have belonged to a Jurian Royal transport.   
  
The other was a very familiar ship. The Yagami was crashing along with the other two ships. Ryoko smiled as the ships continued their descent. Everyone was coming back.   
  
Her excitement was cut short when she noticed the amount of damage on each ship. Smoke billowed off of the Yagami and unknown ship, while the engines of the Jurian ship seemed to be dying out.   
  
It was too late to get Ryo-ohki to help them. There was simply not enough time to get the cabbit before the ships made their impact with the ground.   
  
She threw a shield up, following her husband's actions. Ryoko muttered a short prayer that the ships would land all right and returned to her vigil.   
  
________   
  
  
Kamidake counted down silently in his head. A blunder now could seal their fate. 'Three… two… one!' he thought. A bead of sweat trickled down his face.   
  
"Computer, engines to maximum!" He screamed. His ship roared as the engines were pushed to their limits. A smile crossed his face as he looked at the monitor. The ships hit the water, narrowly missing Ryu-oh and crashed onto the ground safely.   
  
"Begin repairs," he said as he exited the craft. He had to check and see if the others were all right. Kamidake briefly hesitated before heading over to the other wreckage.   
  
His heart beat with joy at the sight he saw. A person he had thought dead was heading at mach one towards the Yagami. The space pirate Ryoko formed an energy sword and cut into the hull of the GP cruiser.   
  
Knowing that the occupants of the Yagami were in good hands, he started towards the black ship. He approached the hatch to it and jumped back in surprise as it burst open. Smoke poured out of the opening in the disabled craft.   
  
Tenchi Masaki floated out of the hatch, supporting a man with his body. The man had short, dark red hair that stood up on his head in spikes. His frame was medium sized yet very muscular. Black scorch marks adorned his clothes and his intense blue eyes shone with fury. He immediately jumped out of the prince's support.   
  
"Hey take it easy, just trying to help," Tenchi said while brushing off the ash on his own clothes. The man snorted in response to Tenchi's statement.   
  
"Like I need the help of some backwater slobs. Imagine I, Indigo, the greatest space pirate that has ever existed, needing the help of you. That's a joke," Indigo laughed while standing up straight. He cracked his knuckles, in a fruitless attempt to inspire fear into Tenchi.   
  
"If you hadn't had our help, you would not be standing here right now. I prevented your ship from crashing and Lord Tenchi saved you from the inside of your ship. You should be grateful," Kamidake stated as he approached Tenchi.   
  
The crown prince of Juria immediately spun around. "Kamidake?" Tenchi questioned in disbelief.   
  
"It's such a pleasure to see you again Tenchi. We have all missed you," Kamidake said.   
  
"Hah. Like you could do something to help the greatest space pirate in the universe," Indigo blurted out, interrupting the reunion.   
  
"Would you be quiet," Tenchi said, annoyed with the pride of the space pirate. "If my wife hears you, I'd hate to see what she'd do to you."   
  
'Wife?!!!' Kamidake's mind screamed. He stepped back in amazement.   
  
"Like your bitch could do something to me," Indigo taunted back. Fire immediately leapt into Tenchi's eyes at Indigo's remarks. "You want to see why they call me Indigo?" Indigo said in a further attempt to anger Tenchi.   
  
Tenchi's training with Ryoko had increased both their power levels, to unbelievable heights. 'Listen to that guy run his mouth. I could take him down with one hit,' he thought. 'I just hope for his sake that Ryoko doesn't hear him.'   
  
Tenchi watched as a pair of indigo colored knives erupted from the hands of the space pirate. "Indigo, the color of my blades. It is the color that strikes fear into all," he stated proudly. "Like your pathetic woman could do something to me," he taunted even more.   
  
"You want to see what I can do to you?" Ryoko said, emerging from the Yagami and approaching the center of conflict. Another Ryoko teleported behind Tenchi and laid down an unconscious Mihoshi and Kiyone, unbeknownst to the boasting pirate.   
  
She glared at Indigo, leaving uncertainty into the heart of the proud man. Kamidake shook off Tenchi's comments and decided to make sense of it later. He knelt down beside the two GP's and checked for injuries.   
  
"Ryoko, no you can't fight him," Tenchi said addressing both the cyan haired pirates. His face was a mixture of determination and apathy towards the man in front of him.   
  
"Tenchi pleeeeaseeee," the Ryoko behind him whined. She gave him her best set of puppy dog eyes. Tenchi put his hands on his temples and began to massage them. He gave out a defeated sigh.   
  
"Ryoko, you'll probably kill him, not that I'll blame you," he said looking at her sternly. She giggled a little at his assumption. His face grew into a mask of confusion at her response.   
  
"Tenchi, tenchi, tenchi," she said shaking her head to emphasize her point. "I don't want to kill him. I don't want to kill anybody. You know that I have never committed a crime like that."   
  
He nodded his head agreeing with her train of thought. "Yeah, I know that you would never kill anyone unless they were threatening your family," he said with a warm smile.   
  
"Yup, your right," she answered back with an all too perky attitude for the insults she had just received. He looked at her questionably.   
  
"So your not gonna kill that guy even though he deserves it?" he asked her, wanting to confirm his assumption. She flashed him a mischievous grin that gave him her answer.   
  
"Nope," she replied. He let out a sigh of relief. "No. I'm just gonna hurt him really, really, really, badly," she cheered. Tenchi let out a groan at his wife's reasoning. "Awww c'mon Tenchi. You almost pounded him when he let his mouth loose," she pointed out.   
  
  
Indigo studied the woman before him, oblivious to the argument going on behind him. 'There's something familiar about her,' he thought as he studied Ryoko. Her intense stare had not diminished at all.   
  
"Alright… just don't hurt him too badly Ryoko," Tenchi said meekly. "You don't want to have anything on your conscience, do you?" he asked her.   
  
She shook her head in response. "Nope, all I want is one hit. And I won't even make it a strong one," she agreed. She teleported back to her other half and merged together.   
  
A grin spread across her face leaving Indigo with a feeling of dread. "Good luck Ryoko," Tenchi shouted. She nodded and phased into her red and black battle garb.   
  
Indigo swallowed the spit in his mouth with an audible gulp. He turned his head towards Tenchi and Kamidake. "R-r-r-ryoko. As in the space pirate Ryoko?" he asked with a new sense of fear. Both men nodded their heads. "Oh shit," he breathed out in defeat.   
  
As he prepared for battle, a memory resurfaced in his head.   
________   
  
  
"You must find them, no matter the cost," Indigo's father said with a warm smile. The sixteen-year-old boy nodded, accepting his father's words.   
  
"They are essential to the survival of our empire, as well as the universe. You will succeed where your grandfather and I failed, my son. You can do this task," he continued as he reached into a pocket and drew out a locket. He pressed a button on the locket and a holographic image appeared.   
  
"Take this locket. This image is what they will most likely look like in when they reach maturity. But remember that this is only a guess that our scientists have produced. When you find them bring them back to our empire. All those involved in the conspiracy have been weeded out so it will be safe for them to return." The boy looked at the image projected by the locket he had just been given. A cyan haired woman with golden eyes was and a woman with light purple hair and crimson red eyes was stood before him.   
  
"They have been given identities that will draw away any suspicions of their true identities. From now on you shall be known as the space pirate Indigo. Your identity should help you find them considering that one of the girls is a space pirate and the other is a bounty hunter. I'm sorry that I cannot tell you their names. Their alias's were never was available to us. Please forgive me for the burden I give you. No matter what, remember that your family will always love you."   
  
"I understand dad," the redheaded boy replied. "I love you all. Please tell everybody that."   
  
"I will son. I look forward to the day we meet again," he said while he walked out of the black claw. He turned around in the doorway and smiled. "I know you can do this. I believe in you and have never been prouder." He let a tear trickle down his face. It reached his chin, and slowly fell to the floor.   
  
Indigo watched as his father walked out of his ship. "Black claw let's go," he said, his voice shaking a little. He made no effort to hide the tears streaming down his cheeks. He let out a wail as his ship flew into the black vortex and sharply accelerated.   
  
That was the last time he saw his father.   
  
________   
  
The image popped into his head. 'She looks exactly like the woman in the locket. And she is a space pirate. She's the one,' his mind cried out in disbelief. The joy he found in his revelation was cut short as a fist connected with his head, knocking him backwards and out of consciousness.   
  
________   
  
"Azaka what do you think happened to Azusa?" Misaki asked with fear and anticipation in her voice. She had been silent the whole trip, deep in thought as she sat in the co-pilots chair on the bridge.   
  
"Shh Misaki," Funaho said as she approached her husbands other wife. "Let him concentrate on getting us to earth safely before we start questioning him.   
  
"That's quite alright my queen," Azaka replied. He turned to face Misaki and gave her the warmest smile he could muster. "I believe that if anyone can make it out of the situation your husband is in, Emperor Azusa Juria can."   
  
Misaki smiled, her spirits obviously uplifted. "I going to check on my widdle girls," she said, addressing the lord protector and other queen. She left the bridge with more life than she had shown since the coup d'etat.   
  
Funaho sighed as she sat in the seat her 'sister' had just occupied. They had originally resigned from the position of ruling Juria, leaving it to Aeka since Yosho had declined the offer. After they had been rescued from subspace, they had retaken the throne, sensing that Aeka was not yet ready to take on her responsibilities and that a leader was needed.   
  
It was unfortunate that Aeka did not even know she had a brother. Neither Aeka nor Sasami had been given the information of their relation to the legendary swordsman Yosho. It had been decided that they would wait till the right time to tell the princesses.   
  
"You don't think that he will survive, do you?" the wise queen asked. Azaka stared at her with a puzzled look.   
  
"My queen, I meant what I said. If there is anyone that can do it, its Azusa," he replied.   
  
"I hope your right," Funaho said. "What?" she murmured in astonishment as she was pulled off her chair by something. Her eyes were forced closed.   
  
  
________   
  
"Arghh, my head," Kiyone muttered as she woke up. Her blurry vision cleared and she found herself looking around in astonishment. "Am I in heaven?" she questioned.   
  
A light chuckle grabbed her attention and she quickly looked for the source of it. "Well since when is this heaven Kiyone?" Ryoko teased, while she floated towards Kiyone, holding a tray containing tea in front of her.   
  
"Ryoko?" Kiyone asked eliciting a giggle out of the pirate.   
  
"Who else could have this much beauty?" she asked. She finished her journey to the futon on which Kiyone was laying on. Kiyone made a motion to get up but was quickly stopped by a shake of Ryoko's head.   
  
"You have a concussion so you really shouldn't be moving around all that much. I can manage to play mommy. Believe me, I've had lots of practice," she said as she took a seat in the chair next to Kiyone. She poured a cup of tea for the GP and held it out.   
  
Kiyone at first reached out for the cup enthusiastically but soon caught herself. "Hey Ryoko, who made this?" she asked with a nervous laugh.   
  
"I did of course," she said with pride. Kiyone's hands began retracting to her body. "Oh come on Kiyone. It's not bad. Look," she said while taking a big swig of the tea. She refilled the cup up to the top and offered it again. "Ahh, that really hits the spot," she said as she swayed the teacup in front of the detectives face, taunting the GP to take it.   
  
Kiyone grabbed it and without a second thought, began to drink. She wasn't usually one to make rash actions, but she was too thirsty to care. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets with shock. "Ryoko. This is amazing tea! When did you learn to cook like this? It's as good as Sasami's," Kiyone cheered.   
  
Ryoko's face lit up at the praise. "It got boring when Tenchi was at school all day, so I took cooking lessons. I guess I wanted to show him I could cook and be a good wife, but it also made the time he was at school seem shorter," she said.   
  
"Wow, I got to say that I'm impressed Ryoko. It's so good to see you again." Ryoko reached over and refilled the cup with tea. "I still can't believe I'm home," she said with excitement.   
  
"Believe it," Ryoko replied. "I've missed you all too. Hell, I even missed the chipmunk and the ditz."   
  
"Speaking of the ditz, how's Mihoshi doing?"   
  
"She's doing fine. Tenchi is checking up on her as we speak. So how are you feeling?"   
  
"Pretty good, except for my headache. God Ryoko, it's so good to be back. How long have you been back here? Who else is here?"   
  
Ryoko propped her legs up on an empty piece of bed and smiled contently. "I've been back for five years, today," she said with a dreamy smile. "Five wonderful years. The only thing missing from it was the others."   
  
"So you came right back to Earth after our little rebellion?" Kiyone asked.   
  
"Yup. Actually, besides Dad and Gramps, you, Mihoshi and Kamidake are the first ones to come back."   
  
"Kamidake?"   
  
Ryoko stood up and stretched. "Yeah, he put his ship in front of yours and basically saved you, by slowing you down. He's out salvaging pieces from the ships right now." She started towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got to check on my man," She said innocently.   
  
It took a second for Kiyone to analyze the information until she blurted out, "Your man? What do you mean?" she asked as she sat up and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Ryoko shrugged her shoulders and continued out of the room.   
  
"Now wait a sec. Your not leaving until you tell me what the hell you're talking about," Kiyone stated. Ryoko smiled and teleported back into the chair. She made sure she was comfortable before she started her long story.   
  
________   
  
  
  
'What is going on?' Aeka thought as she slowly opened her eyes. 'I was just talking with mother and watching Mathias when… Tsunami, where is everyone?' she thought with exasperation. The world became clear as her eyes adjusted to the light surrounding her.   
  
"Ahh, Aeka what happened?" Matthias groaned. Her heart beat faster. Matthias was conscious which meant he was all right for the time being. She spun her head and gazed upon the second sword of Juria.   
  
"Yeah, Aeka what happened?" Sasami muttered rubbing her head. "Mommies, do you know? Wait, Mommy Funaho, Azaka, how'd you get here?"   
  
"I don't know princess," Azaka said as he jumped up to a fighting stance. Matthias did the same but wavered a little as he clutched his side.   
  
"Matthias," Aeka cried as the knight fell to his knees. The lights in the room flickered out, leaving them in total darkness. A screen appeared with two spotlights focused on it. Two small shadows appeared on the screen and a fanfare echoed off the walls.   
  
"Allow us to introduce the most amazing and greatest, not to mention cutest scientific genius in the universe," two voices cheered. "WASHUU!"   
  
An evil cackle rang in the ears of the Royal family and escort as the screen disappeared. "I am such a genius," Washu stated as she held up two fingers in a victory sign.   
  
"Miss Washu?" Aeka questioned. In an instant the genius was upon the princess holding her by the collar of her kimono.   
  
"What did you call me?" Washu asked, her voice low and menacing.   
  
"Umm, Washu-chan," Aeka spurted out while laughing nervously.   
  
The genius let out a yelp as she was whipped away from the princess and met with a dangerous gaze. "Were you just threatening my little Aeka," Misaki asked, her eyes reflecting hatred. The scientist gulped in fear.   
  
Sasami mouthed some words to Washu and the red head caught on quickly. "Sorry, pretty young lady. I did not mean to make fun of your pretty wonderful daughter," Washu said nervously.   
  
"Oh that's so much better, now give me a hug," Misaki cooed. Washu gasped for air as the light blue haired queen of Juria enveloped her in a tight bear hug. After what seemed like an eternity to the oxygen-deprived scientist, Misaki let go of Washu.   
  
"Washu its really you," Sasami cried out in joy as she ran over to the scientist, tears of happiness in her eyes. Azaka and Aeka smiled at each other while watching the reunion.   
  
"I must say that is very nice to see you Miss Washu-chan," Azaka said. "But if I may ask, what in the name of Tsunami is going on?"   
  
"Watch this," Washu commanded while summoning her astral computer. A holographic screen appeared in front of the group displaying the Jurian craft they had just been on. Matthias let out a grunt as five Galaxy Police ships appeared out of nowhere and made short work of their previous transport.   
  
"Those are the GP's most advanced ships," Washu said as the attacking ships disappeared. "They have advanced stealth and weapons systems, however these are the only ones in commission. Someone must really want you dead."   
  
Funaho nodded, and Washu decided to not pry farther. "So Washu, where are we?" Sasami asked innocently. Washu turned to the small princess with a mischievous smile.   
  
"I'm glad you asked that Sasami. Now this has taken many years of research and work. What started off as a mere propulsion system has become the most advanced spaceship in the universe. Allow me to introduce you to the Yagami Two," she cheered.   
  
"The design is based on the Yagami, however everything has been upgraded by yours truly making this sucker a force to be reckoned with." A tear came to her eye and she wiped it off while sniffing dramatically. "I never thought it possible but I am even more of a genius than I ever believed."   
  
There were collective sighs at the show of vanity. "Wow Washu, that's really cool," Sasami said.   
  
"Most impressive," Azaka added. The others muttered their approval causing the redhead to beam with joy. Matthias let out a cough as he attempted to stand again.   
  
In a heartbeat, he was in a hospital bed with Washu peering over him on a stool. Her normal clothes had been replaced by a white lab coat and stethoscope. "Hmm, you're not going anywhere until you take this Matthias. You may be the Second sword of the royal guard, but don't argue with a genius." She forced a pill down the weary knights throat.   
  
"There you go. You should be up and running on one hundred percent in no time. Maybe even a little higher," she said with a snicker that struck fear into the heart of the courageous warrior.   
  
"How did you know of my position?" he asked in astonishment. She gave him another snicker and tapped her head.   
  
"I'm a genius remember," she said. Two chibi Washu's scurried out of her hair and held pom-poms in both their hands.   
  
"That's right, Washu's a genius," Washu-bot A cried out.   
  
"Washu is the best scientific genius in the universe," Washu-bot B cheered. They waved their pompoms wildly and jumped up and down.   
  
"Yay Washu!" they yelled before returning to the spiky hair of the scientist.   
  
"I am such a genius," Washu cackled.   
  
"Don't ask," Aeka whispered to Matthias. He gave her an unsure nod in response.   
  
"Well anyways, we should be arriving at Earth by tomorrow night," she stated. "Hah, and you probably wouldn't have made it in a week," she bragged. The group smiled at the vain little scientist. The presence that the fate of Juria's emperor had in their minds was lessened with the reunion. The insecurity left by the coup was replaced by a firm sense of anticipation. Once their family was reunited, there would be no stopping them.   
  
________   
  
  
"So he kissed you as you were about to leave?" Kiyone said excitedly. Ryoko giggled a little and nodded. The two GP's broke into laughter. As Tenchi climbed down the stairs and came upon the three laughing women, he couldn't help but be reminded of schoolgirls talking about boyfriends and crushes.   
  
He had taken care of Mihoshi's injuries, which do to her amazingly good luck, had been very few. After a short reunion and a box of tissues later, he had taken the GP to check on her partner. They had entered just as Ryoko was about to tell her lengthy story to Kiyone.   
  
Mihoshi had at once been overjoyed to see Kiyone and ran to the GP, hugging her tightly and further increasing the GP's headache. Ryoko, seeing Kiyone's discomfort, stifled her laughter and suggested that they finished the story downstairs. Kiyone, finding an excuse to get out of Mihoshi's grasp agreed quickly, while Mihoshi, consented for the sake of agreeing with her partner.   
  
Tenchi had just finished checking up on Mihoshi and Kiyone's room. After seeing that everything was in order he had headed down the stairs to meet with his friends again.   
  
"Wow, who would've thought that Tenchi could do something like that?" Kiyone asked in amazement.   
  
"Yeah," Mihoshi agreed as Tenchi walked into the room. The three women immediately snapped their attention to him. Ryoko gave him a loving smile while Kiyone and Mihoshi looked on him with astonishment.   
  
Tenchi laughed nervously at their change in focus. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked while scratching the back of his head. Ryoko shook her head a little with a wide smile. 'Tenchi will always be Tenchi. But I love him,' she mused to herself.   
  
For the first time, Kiyone noticed the physical changes in her friends. Kiyone admitted to herself long ago when she first came to the Masaki house that despite the fact that Mihoshi and she had been the most attractive officers on the force, they had much competition at the country house in Okayama. Ryoko had probably always been the most beautiful women she had ever known and that had not changed at all. The years had only augmented her beauty.   
  
Tenchi had been the biggest change though. She had left him as a medium sized boy that was bulky but not skinny either. He had grown much taller, to the point that he stood over the girls instead of under them. His muscles had also defined much more. But despite these changes, they were still the friends she knew and loved.   
  
'Hmm, Ryoko's got to be lying,' she thought. 'There is no way in hell that Tenchi would do something like that. I wouldn't call her a liar to her face, but that's a little much to believe.'   
  
"Hmm, what can you do for me Ten-chan? Well you can kiss me," Ryoko purred as she moved her head closer to his. Kiyone's jaw almost dropped out of her head when he did the same. 'Okay, what universe did Washu send us to now,' she thought when their lips connected in a passionate kiss.   
  
"Ohhh, that's so romantic," Mihoshi said as they separated. "Wow. So I guess you and Ryoko are an item Tenchi," Mihoshi stated.   
  
"Yeah," Tenchi agreed without a blush or sign of embarrassment. Ryoko was filled with happiness that Tenchi did not seem at all ashamed for being with her.   
  
"Is this for real," Kiyone asked in bewilderment.   
  
"Yup. It must be kind of weird for you right now," Ryoko said proudly. Kiyone nodded with a far off look on her face.   
  
She pushed away her disbelief and smiled. "I never thought I'd see the day that Tenchi Masaki would be decisive. And to think he kissed you without blushing or his nose bleeding," Kiyone teased.   
  
"Hey, is everybody on my case," Tenchi whined.   
  
"Yup," Ryoko agreed.   
  
"Oh my gosh, it's time!" Mihoshi declared as she left her companions and took off towards the TV.   
  
"Things are getting back to normal," Tenchi remarked.   
  
They all listened as a joyous cry came from the other room. "Moldiver!" Mihoshi yelled with happiness.   
  
"I'm really, honestly, happy for you two," Kiyone said as the squeals of delight lowered in intensity. "I actually thought that you would make the best couple, of course it was always Tenchi's decision."   
  
"Thanks Kiyone. You don't know how happy it makes us to see you come back and congratulate us," Ryoko said while smiling at Tenchi. "You guys are staying now, right? I mean your not leaving as soon as you came back?" Ryoko asked with a little bit of fear in her voice.   
  
"Is that an invitation to stay at your house for as long as we want?" Kiyone asked slightly.   
  
"You bet'cha," Tenchi said with a chuckle.   
  
"Well then how can we refuse?" They all exchanged laughter, enjoying the happiness their reunion brought. 'The carnival is coming back,' Ryoko thought. 'And it's better than ever.'   
  
________   
  
  
"Grampa Noboyuki, let's get this for mommy and daddy," Achika cheered as they made there way down the aisle of the toy store. Noboyuki looked at the object of the four-year-olds' attention. She was gazing at a Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki plush set.   
  
Noboyuki picked up the Ken-ohki doll and searched for a brand name. He chuckled triumphantly when his search bore fruit. 'Hmm, Washu enterprises. Now why does that not surprise me,' he mused as he read the little tag on the stuffed animal.   
  
"I think they'll love it," he replied with a grin. He handed it down to her as she picked up the Ryo-ohki plush. She made a meowing noise, imitating her favorite cabbit as she cuddled them together. The moment their nose made contact together a heart shaped plushy appeared in front of the cabbits. Each one held an end of the heart in a paw.   
  
'I wonder how parents will explain that to their kids,' he thought. 'Leave it to Washu to forget the technology levels of a planet. This has probably got scientists confused.'   
  
"You have quite an eye, little one," Katsuhito said as he walked up the aisle with a bag full of items. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to Noboyuki. "I put pretty much everything I got into the car," he said while completing his approach.   
  
"Yes," Achika said with a yawn.   
  
"Hey wait a minute Achika, aren't you forgetting something," Katsuhito said in a very serious tone. She looked up at him with confusion written all over her face. "You only picked out one toy for yourself. I think that for being such a generous girl, you deserve two," he finished as his gaze softened.   
  
She immediately snatched a ship that looked strangely like Ryo-ohki in spaceship form. "Now what do you say Achika," Noboyuki reminded.   
  
"Thank you Grampa Kassy," she said giving the Shinto priest a bear hug. Katsuhito smiled at his nickname. She had announced to the whole family that Katsuhito was too long a name so she had dubbed him Kassy.   
  
"Thank you Grampa Noboyuki." Tenchi's father smiled with joy at his granddaughter.   
  
They headed towards the checkout desk with Achika bouncing up and down pretending to fly her Ryo-ohki ship. Her pigtails moved wildly through the air. Soon they were exiting the mall and heading towards their car. Within seconds of their trip home, the cyan haired, brown eyed, little girl was enjoying blissful sleep.   
  
________   
  
"So Matthias, how are you feeling," Aeka asked from her seat in the sick bay. The redheaded knight smiled at her concern.   
  
"Do you think that such a little flesh wound could keep an amazing knight like me down for long?" Matthias asked her back. She groaned at his comment eliciting a hearty laugh out of the knight.   
  
  
"Hey, don't make me laugh," he complained while grabbing his side. "It hurts too much."   
  
She broke out into giggles at the sudden reversal of positions. He soon followed her into laughter as he tried to calm himself.   
  
"Well not so tough now, are you Mat?" Aeka asked. "I can't imagine a big strong knight like you crying out like a baby because of a little laughing," she taunted.   
  
"Thanks for the sympathy, princess," he muttered. Her comical tone immediately turned to one of compassion.   
  
"I am truly happy that you are all right Matthias." His gaze softened at her kind words and he looked at her with deep emotion. Aeka couldn't place her finger on what he was staring at her with, but she knew she recognized the emotion from somewhere.   
  
"Thank you Aeka. That means more to me than you will ever know," he replied. It was quite ironic that her personal guard talked with her so loosely, yet she had had to earn Matthias's respect for him to address her with respect. She had won it from him over the years but found herself asking for his informal pet names opposed to what he was expected to address her by.   
  
"Well you seem happy," he said, changing the conversation.   
  
She giggled a little and a light blush covered her cheeks. "Yes, we are going back to Lord Tenchi," she said.   
  
Jealously stung at his heart. That was really the first time he had ever seen her giggle, blush, and add a title to a man's name all at the same time. Curiosity got the better of him. "Why don't you tell me about him," he asked meekly.   
  
She didn't need any coercing before she was telling him all about the man that had captured her heart.   
  
________   
  
  
"Now if you two ladies will excuse me, I have to go check on our other guest," Tenchi said as he removed Ryoko's arms form his neck and started walking away.   
  
"Kamidake?" Kiyone asked in confusion. Tenchi shook his head.   
  
"I think his name was Indigo," he replied as he exited the room.   
  
Anger immediately clutched the GP. "Why that bastard. When I get my hands on that criminal he's going to wish he never was born," she brooded. "He ruined my Yagami."   
  
"Relax Kiyone," Ryoko said while restraining the Detective. "I took care of him." She cracked her knuckles and smiled wickedly.   
  
"Besides, why don't we enjoy each other's company? It's been a long time," Ryoko pleaded. Kiyone agreed with a sigh and allowed her self to be led into the family room.   
  
  
  
Ryoko hummed happily as she entered the kitchen. She floated over to a cupboard and pulled out a box of Mihoshi's favorite crackers. Her faithful cabbit Ryo-ohki jumped up onto her shoulder and purred affectionately as she rubbed her masters chin against her body.   
  
"Where have you been all day?" she asked.   
  
Ryo-ohki gave out a disheartened "Miya". "   
  
"You miss Achika, don't you," she said as she opened up the box and grabbed a bowl.   
  
"Miya," the cabbit agreed as she hopped down the pirate's arm.   
  
"I got something that will make you feel better," she said as she made her way to the refrigerator. She opened the door and produced a carrot, much to the delight of the brown cabbit.   
  
"Miya! Miya, miya miya!" Ryo-ohki cheered while holding out her paws, beckoning the carrot to come to her. Ryoko tossed it into the air and Ryo-ohki wasted no time in grabbing the orange vegetable.   
  
"Guess who came here while you were off doing whatever you were doing," Ryoko said as she returned to the crackers.   
  
"Miya?" Ryo-ohki asked quickly.   
  
Ryoko scowled at her cabbit. "No it wasn't him. Why do you have your heart set on him of all cabbits?"   
  
Ryo-ohki glared at the cyan haired woman. "Whatever. Well anyways, Mihoshi, Kiyone and Kamidake came back. And I have a feeling that Miss Priss and Sasami will be back soon."   
  
The cabbit, finished with her carrot began to fly in excitement. Ryoko laughed as Ryo-ohki went to phase through the door of the kitchen and bumped her head. The carrot crazy cabbit let out another Miya before disappearing through the door.   
  
she told her companion telepathically. Ryoko looked out the window at the growing night. 'Yes, it should be dark enough in a half an hour,' she agreed.   
  
She grabbed the bowl full of crackers and teleported back to the GP's. Kiyone let off another yawn. "Really Mihoshi, I don't see why you like this show so much. It's pretty boring and unbelievable," she said as she lazily watched the TV. Her stomach growled to the point that she was almost ready to take Ryoko up on her offer of dinner. But then again, she wasn't quite yet ready to eat Ryoko's cooking.   
  
'Maybe Sasami will come back and cook us a meal,' Kiyone hoped. As the golden-eyed seductress phased into the room, her hopes were dashed. "Hey you guys, me and Tenchi are going to be busy for a while, make yourself at home," she added with a wink as she set the crackers down on a coffee table.   
  
Kiyone could only guess at what she had meant by the last sentence. It lacked the sultry tone she used when she made any innuendo, leaving the GP confused. 'They're really rubbing off on each other,' she mused happily.   
  
Mihoshi ignored her partner as the commercial ended and the TV show came back on. "Yeah it's back," she cheered. The blond GP was happier than she had been in years. She and Kiyone were finally home, and the family was coming back together. Her shock at Tenchi and Ryoko's revelation had been pushed aside by her interest in the TV.   
  
As Ryoko disappeared, Kiyone got up and began to walk around in an effort to regain her bearings. She carefully avoided the upstairs, reasoning that Ryoko probably hadn't changed that much. She took one last look at her partner before heading out into the rest of the house.   
  
________   
  
  
Tenchi reclined on the roof and gazed up at the stars. He smiled as his wife shimmered into view next to him. "You're late," he said turning his head to look at her.   
  
"Yeah, well. Somebody has to keep everything in line around here," she said happily as she approached his feet. Her breathing became heavier, alerting Tenchi to her current mood.   
  
He felt as her hands touched his feet and slowly slid up his ankles, up to his knees. His breath came faster as she traced her way up his thighs. Her body pressed down on top of his as she abandoned her work with her hands.   
  
He looked up to see her staring at him fiendishly. "I bought it for you," she said as she floated into the air. He looked at her with confusion but could see very little from the darkness. He tapped into his Jurian power, augmenting his senses. He lost his breath at the sight before him.   
  
Ryoko was in front of him clothed in nothing but silver, sparkling lingerie. Glitter covered the underwear, immediately grabbing his attention. "Do you like it?" she seductively purred.   
  
"Ryoko, your beautiful," he said, his attention never wavering. Ryoko giggled a little at her lover's actions. He hadn't blinked once. To think he had once been frightened away by her naked body, but now was utterly captivated by her beauty.   
  
"Hold on tight," she whispered to him as she grabbed his shoulders. Within a second, the couple was gone, leaving not a trace of their whereabouts. The only sound that filled the air was a loud cat-like cry that filled the night.   
  
________   
  
  
Kiyone walked through the hallway in time to see a head of cyan hair pass through the door and fly into the room. Kiyone's interest was immediately taken and she made her way over to the girl.   
  
Achika looked up at Kiyone and stepped back in confusion. Kiyone stopped her approach as she looked at the little girl. They stared at each other, sizing each other up, yet not moving at all.   
  
'She looks just like Tenchi and Ryoko… no couldn't be,' she thought. "Can I help you little girl," Kiyone asked, never moving her eyes.   
  
Achika didn't answer, but continued to stare at the officer in bewilderment. The doorknob clicked as it was swung open. Two male figures passed through the doorway with their arms full of shopping bags. Noboyuki gasped out in shock while Katsuhito merely nodded.   
  
Kiyone swung her gaze up to the older Masaki men. "Noboyuki? Lord Katsuhito? What's going on?" she asked while trying to keep a level head.   
  
Katsuhito chuckled a little bit and walked over to the cyan haired girl. Reaching the four-year-old, he addressed the GP woman. "Kiyone. I'd like you to meet my granddaughter, Achika Masaki."   
  
  
Author's Notes: Well that doesn't even come close to the action I had before but hey, I do need some plot development. Hope you liked it! That's pretty much all I have to say. C&C as well as questions, etc. should be directed to Ledzepfan111@hotmail.com. Thanks for your time,   
  
-Ledzepfan


	4. Chapter 3- An Answer Found

**Disclaimer** Tenchi Muyo TV is the property of AIC and Pioneer. They own all the characters except for: Achika, Asmodean, Indigo, Matthias, and Sudorin. They are mine. I am not getting money for this fic but am merely writing for the pleasure of my readers and myself.   
**Note that there is a little I have added to Indigo/ his father scene in chapter 2. If you haven't read the updated version of it, then you might get a little confused, however what I added is not very important. Key change being one word… it begins with L and ends with T (if you don't get the change then email me and I'll tell you it.)   
A Crown of Lies   
Chapter 3- An Answer Found   
  
  
"Hi Auntie Kiyone!" the little girl cyan haired girl cheered as she enveloped the teal haired GP in a hug. Weariness began to rise into Kiyone as the four-year-old embraced her.   
  
"Achika, there will be time for seeing your Aunt Kiyone later," Katsuhito said warmly. "Why don't you go brush your teeth and let Grandpa Noboyuki get you ready for bed," he coerced. The brown-eyed girl let go of the first class detective with a sour look.   
  
"Grampaaaaaa," she whined. "I'm not a little girl, I'm a big one. I don't want to go to bed," she stated firmly, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
  
Noboyuki set down his bags and made his way out of the hall. He stopped and looked back at the group with a mischievous smile. "Well, I was planning on reading 'Washu-chan-locks, and the Three Cabbits' to someone tonight, but if you would rather stay up, then-"   
  
He trailed off as a small hand grabbed his own, and started dragging him towards the upstairs with a fury. Kiyone watched in astonishment as the happy grandfather and granddaughter disappeared from view.   
  
Her body began to collapse as her strength left her. Her senses dulled to the point where she did not even notice the strong hands move to her waist in an effort to support her. "Miss Kiyone, I think you should go rest now. It has obviously been a hard day for you," Katsuhito said as he led her towards the stairs.   
  
Her concussion had left her dazed and tired, but it was now amplified by the shock she had experienced. Before she knew it, she had been lead through the house and into her old room.   
  
Katsuhito laughed a little at the blond GP sprawled across one of the futons snoring loudly. "She must have come up when her show was over," he remarked as he escorted Kiyone to her bed. "Goodnight Miss Kiyone," he said politely as he headed towards the exit. Kiyone sat down on the bed with an audible thump.   
  
"Wait, Lord Katsuhito," she said as she lay down on her back. The Shinto priest turned around and gazed at her with an unreadable look. "What exactly is going on around here?"   
  
His facial features became warm and comforting. "We'll explain it all tomorrow. Go to sleep Kiyone." He turned around and left the room before she could say another word.   
  
A soft smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes. 'Life sure is weird again,' she thought. 'But I wouldn't have it any other way.' She smiled even wider before she took Katsuhito's advice and let sleep overtake her.   
  
________   
  
  
"Tenchi…" Ryoko murmured happily. She smiled, embracing the feelings that coursed through her. Everything felt so at peace… so tranquil. It was as if the world was a happy dream in which nothing ever went wrong. She snuggled up against her lover's bare chest let out a content sigh.   
  
"Hmm?" Tenchi asked dreamily. His eyelids were closed, although he was still awake. Both lay almost motionless, enjoying the love that they shared with each other.   
  
"Do you remember our first time?" She moved off his chest and propped her head up on one of her hands, so she was staring directly at his face.   
  
"Our wedding night?" he questioned, opening his eyes and staring at the cyan haired woman. Her eyes gave away her answer. "How could I forget it?"   
  
"It was so perfect. I'm glad we waited until our wedding night," she reminisced.   
  
"Waited? Weren't you the one trying to seduce me into bed every night?" he teased. She gave him a little glare but could not hold it for long.   
  
"Okay, so you were the reason we waited. Happy?" she asked sarcastically.   
  
"Very," he replied while gazing into her golden eyes. They were so entrancing to him that he feared if he didn't stop looking, he would be lost in them forever.   
  
"I always dreamed of you being my first. I just never though it would be as husband and wife." Tenchi smiled as she brought her head up onto his pillow, inches away from his own face. He could feel her breaths leave her mouth and flow through the air, stirring his hair each time they impacted with his head.   
  
" 'Oko?" he asked. Her body shook with pleasure at the sound of her favorite pet name. It still sent shivers of excitement down her spine when he used it. To others it might have seemed strange that a name could have had elicited such a response out of her, but to the both of them, it was more than a name. It was a reflection of their intimacy and love.   
  
"Yes Ten-chan?"   
  
"You're happy with your life right?" She giggled a little at the absurdity of his question. Of course she was happy. The one thing that she had craved was finally present in her life. His love was all she needed to be happy.   
  
She was about to tease him a little about his question when she noticed the tone in which he had said it. It contained an emotion she hadn't felt in a very long time. His arms hugged her a little tighter, reaffirming any suspicions she had that he was afraid of something.   
  
"What's wrong Tenchi?" she asked. His mouth was just forming the word 'nothing' before she cut him off. "And don't you say nothing because I can tell you are afraid of something."   
  
He sighed and held her a little tighter. "I'm happy that Kiyone and Mihoshi are back and pretty soon everyone will be here again. " She nodded her agreement, slowly realizing what was causing his fear. "I'm just afraid of hurting Aeka," he confessed. "She'll be back, and I'm not sure how she'll take the news."   
  
"You don't regret your decision do you Tenchi?" Ryoko asked meekly. Her insides froze despite the warm temperature. Fear clutched at her soul as she waited for his answer.   
  
He chuckled a little at the sudden reversal of their emotions. "Of course not Ryoko. I told you that I wouldn't or couldn't ever regret loving you. It's the best thing that ever happened to me."   
  
"Good," she said happily. "Tenchi, we're gonna have to tell everyone. Aeka's gonna get hurt." His muscles tightened ad he realized the truth in Ryoko's words. "But Tenchi, I think she'll be alright. If anyone can get through this, I think Aeka can. She's a lot stronger than we give her credit for. I know that I wouldn't be able to handle it… but I think that she can. And she'll have us here to help her." She returned his embrace trying to take away all the hurt he had ever felt.   
  
Ryoko frowned at him when he broke into laughter. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Ryoko demanded.   
  
"I think you spending too much time with Grandpa. You're starting to get old and wise on me," he said trying to stifle his laughter. "Or maybe you're just maturing."   
  
She let out a growl. "Tenchi, I love you to death but I swear if you don't shut up, I'll kick your ass." She let out a yelp as he teleported away.   
  
Ryoko phased into her red and black battle suit with a wide grin. "I guess it's time for training." She teleported out of her ship and landed on the ground, next to the Masaki house. The sun peaked over the mountains, illuminating the sky with a pink glow.   
  
She scanned her surroundings carefully while generating a reddish-orange light sword. She barely had enough time to phase out before a blue light sword swung at her. Ryoko teleported a few feet away and looked at the spot she had been standing. Her husband faced her with his blue light sword extended in front of him.   
  
He was clad in his own battle suit. It was black in the middle, however a blue flame-like pattern covered both his sides. 'He looks so sexy in that' she observed as she assumed a battle stance.   
  
"Tenchiiiiii, we just had our night time training. Why do we have to spar now?" she whined. A blush covered his cheeks at her not so subtle innuendo. Shortly after there marriage, Ryoko had dubbed any of their private romantic activities, their 'night time' training.   
  
"You don't want Grandpa to tease us like he did last time, do you?" he said. She nodded her head as she let out a sigh. Without any warning he disappeared again. Ryoko's ears perked up as she listened for her lover to make his move. The one downfall to teleportation was the small noise it made when used. She reflexively spun around and blocked his incoming assault.   
  
Gritting her teeth, she took to the air pounding on with a flurry of her own attacks. He smiled as she drove on. "So Tenchi, where did Indigo and Kamidake sleep last night?" she asked as she was forced into the defensive. Tenchi let out a chuckle as he arced his sword down only to be met by her blade.   
  
"I think that Kamidake slept up at the shrine with Grandpa. And I left Indigo in Aeka and Sasami's room. He's still out cold, " he answered while stopping his attack. He flew backwards, increasing the distance between the two warriors. "What are the rules today?" he asked innocently.   
  
"No rules," she answered as she positioned her sword parallel to her waist. He grinned as his sword disappeared. He moved his hands in front of his body and began gathering energy. A blue energy ball appeared between his hands as he studied his opponent. Without warning the crackling energy flew towards the cyan haired pirate.   
  
It hit Ryoko's shield and fizzled out. "Better luck next time," she taunted as she phased out. He immediately flew backwards as she appeared in front of him. He let loose another volley of energy blasts at the cyan haired pirate, however Ryoko dodged the blasts as she continued her approach.   
  
He grunted seeing that his energy blasts were doing little to affect his wife. A little surprise showed on Ryoko's face as he formed his sword again and started towards her. The air shifted violently as the two swords made contact with each other. Both the warriors pressed harder with their blades as they tried to move each other. Neither of them budged as they exerted more strength into their attack.   
  
Their faces were inches apart. Ryoko's features were strained and her fangs were gleaming in her open mouth. A look of bewilderment graced her face as two arms grabbed her from behind pulling her into a headlock.   
  
Losing all her concentration, her energy sword disappeared opening herself up to attack. Her body went limp as her lovers lips met her own. She moaned with delight, totally forgetting the arms that restricted her movement. The arms loosened their hold on her as the kiss ended. She immediately broke free and spun around to look at her unknown attacker. Two sets of laughter sounded out as she stuck out her bottom lip and began to pout.   
  
The Tenchi that had kissed her merged together with the one that had been holding her as they continued to laugh. "Tenchi. You're only supposed to double yourself when we're doing our night time training," she whined. He continued laughing as he descended towards the ground.   
  
"Hey you were the one that said no rules if I remember correctly," he said as he began to walk towards the house. Ryoko Masaki gave a snort as she flew next to her husband. She landed on the ground and began walking beside him. Her mood brightened when one of his arm's wrapped around her waist. 'I can never stay mad at him,' she thought as she leaned against his body.   
  
  
  
________   
  
Indigo watched with astonishment as the couple disappeared into the house. He had woken at sunrise and had decided to get a little fresh air while he waited for his hosts to get up. All had gone well as he had managed to get out of the house without disrupting anything or anyone. After taking one look at the wreckage of his ship, he had walked away hoping not to become depressed by his predicament.   
  
________   
  
He pulled out a locket from under the neck of his shirt. Lazily, he unclasped the chain it was on and moved the locket in front of him. 'I wonder if that woman is really the one I've been looking for,' he pondered. He opened up the locket and a holographic image jumped out at him. He studied the cyan haired woman in the picture. 'They do look exactly the same and they are both space pirates… but how in the hell am I supposed to know if she's the right girl,' he thought.   
  
He sighed again and continued walking. 'Well maybe she has a sister… and the sister looks like the other girl in the locket… Damn it! This is so frustrating,' he cursed. The space pirate kicked at the ground in frustration.   
  
'There's only one sure way to know. If she has the same power as the royal family does, there will be no denying she's one of the missing princesses.'   
  
'Then I can finally go home,' he thought hopefully. 'I'll save the empire and I'll be with my family again.'   
  
A familiar male and female voice grabbed his attention. 'That's Ryoko and the guy that helped me,' he recognized. He quietly headed towards the voices, being careful to not attract any attention.   
  
Indigo, pushed through an outcropping of trees and into a clearing next to the Masaki house. His heart nearly caught in his throat at the sight before him. Ryoko and Tenchi were battling across the clearing. His first instincts were to rush to the aid of the cyan haired woman, but he fought them down when he heard her say something out about sparring.   
  
The two figures battled ferociously, becoming little more than red and blue blurs when they increased their speed. Indigo's heart began to beat faster. 'There is no doubting it now.' A smile graced his lips. 'She is the one. She has the power of the Royal Family of Malkita.'   
  
Indigo's happiness left him almost oblivious to the fight above him. 'All I have to do is confront them.'   
  
________   
  
"Food, food, food," Achika chanted as she pounded her hands on the table. Ryo-ohki happily 'Miyaed' in time with the little girl as the extended Masaki family awaited their breakfast. Mihoshi joined Achika in her cheer.   
  
Kiyone hid a smile at her partner's behavior. "Mihoshi cut that out. You need to set a good example for Achika."   
  
"That's Ok Kiyone," a muffled voice said. Ryoko walked into the kitchen with her arms full of food. A cracker was held firmly in the pirate's mouth by her lips. The cyan haired pirate laid some plates down on the table and floated over to her seat. "Let's Dig in!" she cheered enthusiastically.   
  
Indigo was feeling very out of place. No one at the house had treated him badly. In fact they had all been very nice to him, although Kiyone gave him the occasional glare. She still seemed very upset over the loss of her ship.   
  
Perhaps it was the fact that they were nice to him that made him feel so out of place. They forgot about the way he had arrived and welcomed him with open arms. 'I have to decide how to tell them about Ryoko,' he concluded as he studied his hosts.   
  
"Mr. Indigo, why aren't you eating?" Achika asked innocently as she looked at the pirate. "Aren't you hungry?"   
  
Indigo shook his head at the girl's question. He had discovered that Ryoko had married Tenchi and had given birth to Achika. Her father in law, Noboyuki, had explained it with much pride. It was obvious that he was happy at what had life had given him. He had been very gracious in allowing Indigo boarding and for that the pirate was very thankful.   
  
'Such a sweet child,' Indigo mused.   
  
"My mommy says that if I want to be a good space pirate, I have to eat and get big and strong." Kiyone looked over at Ryoko with an amused smirk. Ryoko blushed under the GP's gaze.   
  
"Wow, really," Mihoshi asked. "Hey Kiyone did you hear that. If we want to be good space pirates we have to eat a lot. I wonder…" She trailed off as she became lost in deep thought, though in Mihoshi's case, deep thought was an overstatement.   
  
"You wonder?" Tenchi asked as he jumped into the conversation. Indigo watched the interaction with much amusement.   
  
"Well… I wonder if I have to eat nothing to be good Galaxy Police officers. Kiyoneeeee, I want to eat," she wailed. Kiyone buried her face in her hands at the blonds reasoning while the rest of the table burst out into laughter.   
  
"You block head! Can you get anything straight?" the teal haired GP screamed. Kiyone's face was beet red from her frustration.   
  
"Mmmm. Ryoko this is so good," Mihoshi happily exclaimed. She turned her head from the food and gave Kiyone an odd stare. "Kiyone, what's wrong? You know, you really should calm down and eat some food."   
  
Kiyone sat down with a sigh. Some things would never change. "This is just as good as Sasami's cooking. I don't know what you were talking about yesterday about rather dieing than eating one of Ryoko's meals-."   
  
"Will you be quiet you bubble head!" Mihoshi attempted to reply to her partner but Kiyone's hand was firmly clamped over the blonde's mouth, muffling her words. Tenchi smiled at the two GP's antics.   
  
"I guess it's time I get going to the carrot fields," he announced as he stood up. Ryo-ohki bounded into the room and hopped up onto the prince's shoulder at the sound of her favorite food. "Ready Ryo-ohki?" he asked the carrot crazy cabbit. She "Miyaed" her approval and the two set off into the kitchen.   
  
"Bye Tenchi," Ryoko said as she finished up her meal. She reached her finger up and picked a piece of rice of her cheek. The moment she placed the rice in her mouth, a set of lips landed on her other cheek and gave her a quick peck before disappearing. She doubted that anyone besides Katsuhito had seen her husband for the brief second he had been next to her.   
  
  
"Bye Daddy," Achika yelled through a mouth full of food, waving in the direction of the kitchen. Ryoko cleared her throat.   
  
Achika immediately spun her head around and looked at her mother. "Achi, honey, you know it's not nice table manners to yell at the table or talk with our mouth full of food," Ryoko corrected.   
  
"Sorry mommy." Ryoko reached across her husband's empty seat and wiped of the girls mouth with a napkin.   
  
"That's ok baby." An ear-to-ear grin spread across her face. "Hey I got an idea. What do you say we…" She trailed off and winked at Achika.   
  
The girls face immediately brightened up. With out warning, the two cyan haired females teleported away.   
  
"I can't believe it. I never thought I'd see the day that Ryoko and Tenchi were parents. And there so good at it too," Kiyone breathed out as she picked up a piece of fish with her chopsticks.   
  
"They really are," Noboyuki agreed.   
  
"By the way, where did Tenchi go? I mean, he hasn't come out of the kitchen yet," Kiyone asked the table. Before anyone could reply to her question, she smacked her fore head with one of her hands. "Oh, I forgot, Teleportation. These changes are a little hard to get used too."   
  
"What changes?" Mihoshi asked. Kiyone smacked her forehead again and restrained herself.   
  
"I got an idea!" Noboyuki exclaimed. "How would you like to look at some pictures I took? Maybe that will help you get used to everything."   
  
"Yeah!" Mihoshi cheered.   
  
Katsuhito nodded his head in agreement. "I think that is a splendid idea." He rose out of his chair and addressed the table before leaving. "I have to get up to the shrine so I will see you all later." His gaze turned to Indigo. "And I will see you before dinner, understand?"   
  
The pirate shifted uncomfortably under the priests gaze. "Yes sir," Indigo replied. Katsuhito nodded his head and left the room without another word.   
  
"Does he do that often?" Indigo questioned.   
  
"I've known for longer than anyone else and I still can't figure him out," Noboyuki replied. Finished with his meal, he addressed the two detectives. "Are you ladies ready?"   
  
They both stood up and nodded their heads. Noboyuki turned his head and looked at the leftover food on the table. 'Today's my day to clear the table but maybe I can get out of it without Ryoko getting mad,' he thought hopefully. "Hey Indigo, seeing as that I'm giving you food and shelter, you must contribute to this house hold. All you have to do is clear the table, then you can make yourself at home."   
  
"Thank you very much sir," Indigo replied as he quickly began to buss the table.   
  
'Score one for the master!' Noboyuki thought. "All right girls, let me grab the album and I'll meet you in the family room."   
  
________   
  
Matthias sighed as he walked out of the Medical Bay and into the hallway. His conversation with Aeka had left him without any of the knowledge he sought. The only conclusion he had reached about 'Lord Tenchi' was that Aeka was definitely in love with him, though he doubted such a commoner deserved her affection.   
  
She had only started her description when Washu had burst into the room and herded her out declaring that she had to examine her patient.   
  
"Did she really have to check down there," the knight groaned, shaking slightly. The door behind him slid open and the red headed scientist ran next to him.   
  
"Matthias, what would you say if I could get us to Earth within two hours?" the scientist asked seriously. The space pirate slowed his pace a little.   
  
"You can really get us there that fast," he asked in astonishment. She nodded her head in agreement. "That's incredible!"   
  
"I could have done it all along but I wanted to give Aeka a chance to calm down before we reached earth. She has to carry the burden of Sasami worry as well." She smiled at him, though it lacked any of her usual vanity. "Thanks to you though, she seems to be doing just fine."   
  
A slight blush covered his cheeks. "Me? I didn't do anything besides listen to her."   
  
Washu stopped and looked back at the knight. "Matthias, you did more than you realize. You might have just listened to Aeka, but sometimes it's little things like that that make all the difference. You were there for her. And I'm afraid that she'll need you to be her support again, in the future."   
  
Matthias took in the words slowly, processing everything the scientist said. "Huh? What do you mean Wa… I mean Little Washu?"   
  
The scientist's grin took on its usual characteristics as she spun around on the balls of her feet. "I don't know? What did I mean?" She happily took off down the hallway leaving the second sword to his own thoughts.   
  
'What a weird lady,' he concluded. 'Still, What did she mean?' He walked to one of the windows and stared off into space. The stars blurred together as the red ship increased its speed. 'Well onward to Earth…'   
  
________   
  
"This is an album of my favorite pictures," Noboyuki said as he crossed the room and sat down on the couch. Kiyone and Mihoshi huddled over him trying to get a better look at the object he held protectively in his hands.   
  
The binding on the album was worn down and the color had faded from use. The protective plastic shield the pictures were in crinkled as Noboyuki opened the book. The first picture caught both of the women's attention immediately.   
  
It was a picture of Tenchi and Ryoko's wedding. Ryoko was clothed in a white kimono standing across from her husband to be, who was clad in a black one. A tear trickled down the pirate's cheek as she smiled happily. Kiyone sighed at the romantic image.   
  
She had never seen two people look so in love in her entire life. Ryoko beamed with happiness as she stood before the shrine. 'Well why shouldn't she? All her dreams are finally coming true,' Kiyone thought. Her eyes moved across the image, taking in its beauty, and finally rested on the groom.   
  
The warm smile that covered Tenchi's and the loving gaze he gave his wife to be, left her wondering if it was just as much his dream as well. "This was Tenchi and Ryoko's wedding," Noboyuki stated proudly.   
  
He lifted his head up and gazed into nothingness, caught up in the memory of the happy occasion. "I remember it like it was yesterday… Ryoko and Tenchi wore the same Kimono's as Achika and I did. That was happiest day of my life." He pulled off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, removing the moisture that had gathered there.   
  
Kiyone was still awestruck by the picture as Noboyuki turned the pages, skimming through photographs of the three Masaki men and Ryoko enjoying life. He let out a triumphant chuckle as he turned to the next picture.   
  
Ryoko stood in Tenchi's arms with the happiest smile Kiyone though she had ever seen. The couple seemed to glow, brightening up the room with their happiness. "This is my favorite," Noboyuki whispered. Tenchi's hands met above Ryoko's protruding stomach, grasping her gently. Her clothes looked stretched under the swell of her enlarged belly. She held one hand on her stomach while the other was held out in front of her forming a victory sign and displaying the golden wedding band on her ring finger.   
  
"Wow, they look so cute," Mihoshi remarked. Noboyuki turned his head and smiled at the ditz.   
  
'So Ryoko was really pregnant. I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't looking at this picture right now,' Kiyone thought.   
  
The next pictures Noboyuki showed them filled Kiyone and Mihoshi with even more happy feelings. One had Ryoko in a hospital gown protectively cradling a little baby that had cyan fuzz on its head. Tenchi stood next to her with one arm wrapped around her body.   
  
Another had Tenchi asleep on the couch with little Achika cradled in his arms, sound asleep as well. She looked to be about four months old and her hair had already taken on a spiky look to it.   
  
Noboyuki closed the album gently. He rubbed at his eyes once more before checking his watch. "I have to go to work," he said. He smiled at them before grabbing his briefcase. "Welcome back home."   
________   
  
Indigo walked out of the house, thankful to have accomplished his chores. 'I thought you were supposed to do anything to make the guest feel at home. Not put him to work.'   
  
His head jerked up as his senses flared. 'What the hell is that?' He brought his hands up in front of him taking on a battle stance. Indigo energy knives erupted from both his hands as he surveyed his surroundings.   
  
He had not paid any attention to where he had been walking, and now found himself in very unfamiliar territory. The wind blew through the air, chilling him to the bone.   
  
  
________   
  
The stiff bristles of Tenchi's broom grabbed up all the leaves coating the shrines steps as he continued his chores. He was clothed in robes similar to his grandfather, though they were a little bigger to accommodate for the height difference between the two. He watched intently as Ryoko trained Achika, barely paying any attention to the sweeping he was supposed to be doing.   
  
"Ok Achika, lets see you form that energy sword of yours," Ryoko cheered. The cyan haired girl hung her head in shame.   
  
"I can't make one mommy," Achika said with embarrassment. "Me and grampa tried but I can't make one." The girl sniffled a little, wiping a couple tears that had gathered in her eyes.   
  
Ryoko knelt down and hugged her. "Shhh, it's ok honey. It just takes practice. And besides, your mommy's teaching you now."   
  
Achika's face immediately lit up. To her, her parents were the strongest people that ever lived. The fact that her mother wanted to help her immediately filled the girl with happiness. She latched onto her mother in a bear hug. "I love you mommy."   
  
Ryoko returned the embrace while smiling at Tenchi. "I love you too Achi. Never forget that Mommy and Daddy will always love you."   
  
"I won't mommy."   
  
Ryoko stood up, although the little girl still hung on to her, not wanting to end the loving hug. "Now this time I want you to try to do it differently," Ryoko said. Achika let go of her mother and floated down to the ground.   
  
"Instead of trying to force it into a sword, just let the energy gather there." Achika bit down on her lip as she concentrated. "Now hold the energy. Just hold it in your hands." The little girl felt a strange sensation in between her hands. She opened her clenched eyes and stared at her hands. They were glowing lightly, and a purple energy ball was forming in between them.   
  
"Good job Achi," Ryoko encouraged the little girl. "Now slowly squeeze the ball. Don't force it, but just try to shape it. Feel the energy form into a sword." Achika closed her eyes again, concentrating as hard as she could on following her mother's instructions.   
  
She tentatively opened an eye, looking at her hands. She nearly fell down in surprise when she saw a purple light sword in front of her. The sword faded as her excitement grew.   
  
"I did it!" Achika eagerly kissed her mother before flying over to Tenchi. "Daddy, did you see that?"   
  
Tenchi paused from his sweeping just before his daughter tackled him. The force in which she hit him drove them both of the steps. Ryoko laughed at the father and daughter, floating in the air, hugging each other.   
  
"You bet I did," he answered while ruffling her hair. They both floated down to the ground. "Why don't you go tell your Grandpa Noboyuki, and then you can tell Grandpa Katsuhito."   
  
"Yeah," the little girl said while disappearing. Tenchi made his way over to his proud wife. He kissed her on the lips without a second thought.   
  
"How do you do it?" he asked her as he pulled her closer to him. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly.   
  
Ryoko grinned at him as her head tilted slightly. "I guess it's because I'm a woman," she answered. "And a mother." His head slowly made it's way down towards hers as his eyes began to close.   
  
They both pulled back immediately. "I got Achika," Tenchi told her seriously. She nodded her head as they both teleported away. Above Earth, a red ship slowly made its way, descending through the heavens.   
  
________   
  
  
Noboyuki pushed the car door shut with a sigh. His boss considered it his duty to make sure that no employee ever had to deal with the stress of not having something to work on. And of course, his philosophy was that if you took a day off, you were begging for him to give you more work. He smiled to himself. 'Well I'd do anything for my little granddaughter.'   
  
His heart lurched a little as a wave of pain swept over him. 'Oh Achika, my dear wife in heaven, I wish you could be here right now. You would be so proud of our son. He has picked the most amazing woman to be his wife.'   
  
The pain began to recede and another smile slowly crept onto his lips. 'You'd love Ryoko. Your father and I have grown to love her very much. She reminds me so much of you.'   
  
His smile grew even bigger. 'And you should see your granddaughter. She is such a wonderful child.'   
  
"Grampaaaaa," Achika called as she flew over him. "Where are you grampa?" She set down onto the ground a few feet in front of him. Her back was turned so that it faced him.   
  
"Grampa Noboyuki," she yelled. He watched as she turned around. "Grampa!" She made her way over to him excitedly.   
  
"Look what I can do," she told him. She stopped in her approach and closed her eyes while biting her lower lip. Noboyuki barely restrained himself from running over and hugging his unbearably cute granddaughter.   
  
A purple light sword shot out from her hands, taking Noboyuki by surprise. "When did you learn to do that?" he asked.   
  
The little girl grinned at him. "My mommy taught me how to do it today. But she says that I have to be careful and can only do it when she or daddy, or Grampa Katsuhito or you are there."   
  
The purple light sword faded as the little girl finished her sentence. A frown crossed her face. "This is hard," she admitted while hanging her head a little. Noboyuki let out a chuckle as he walked over to his disheartened granddaughter.   
  
"That's great Achika!" He lifted her up so that she was staring directly into his face. "You're only four and can already make a light sword. Your daddy couldn't even make one until he was seventeen and I can't make one so don't you feel sad." Her eyes lit up with the innocent joy they usually held.   
  
She giggled a little as he hefted her up so that she was sitting on his shoulders. "Let's go find Grandpa Katsuhito and-" He was cut off as his son teleported in front of him.   
  
"Achika, Dad, thank Kami I found you," Tenchi said with relief. His traditional white and blue priest robes had been replaced by his battle gear. "You and Achika go into the house. There's some kind of problem that we have to deal with."   
  
"Alright son, but be careful." Noboyuki watched with pride as Tenchi disappeared. 'My son you have grown so much. Your mother would be so proud.' He lowered the little girl from his shoulders to the ground. "Achika, I want you to stay right next to me."   
  
Achika clutched onto her grandfathers arm tightly. Noboyuki did his best to hide his own fear as they entered the house. They both sat down on the couch in silence.   
  
Achika climbed onto her grandfather's stomach as he put his arms around her. "Don't worry honey, your mommy and daddy will take care of it," he told her.   
  
"You think so?" Achika's voice held fear, yet a hidden strength in it.   
  
"I know so."   
  
________   
  
Indigo barely had time to react before a purple energy blast whistled by his ear. A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows cast by the trees. "The space pirate Indigo. Most wanted criminal in the universe, I've been waiting to meet you," a female voice said.   
  
Indigo prepared for the next attack as the cloaked woman stepped out of the shadows. "Miss Nagi, I must insist that you stop your current actions," Katsuhito dictated.   
  
Nagi looked over her shoulder to see Katsuhito Masaki and Kamidake approaching her. "This man is my guest, therefore he is under my protection. I will not allow him to be taken."   
  
Kamidake quickened his pace so that he walked ahead of the priest. "And by my duty as a Lord Protector of Juria, I will see that Prince Yosho's rules are followed."   
  
"And your sure as hell not going to take him," Ryoko said as she teleported between the bounty hunter and Indigo. Nagi's face did not show the littlest hint of surprise as she pushed her hood off her head.   
  
"I was wondering when you were going to show yourself Ryoko." Nagi raised her sword so that it was pointed at the ex-space pirate. Ryoko did not react in the slightest.   
  
"This has gone on far enough," Indigo said. He jumped into the air, launching himself over Ryoko and landing between the two battle ready women.   
  
"Do not interfere," Nagi said. A grin appeared on her face. "I don't wish to fight with Ryoko, I merely need to talk to her about our past. No get the hell out of my way before I kill you."   
  
Indigo did not move in the slightest as Nagi began to approach him. Her purple whip came to life and wrapped itself around the pirate's neck. "Now stand down," Nagi commanded. Indigo made no effort to move out of her way as she continued towards him.   
  
"Our past? What are you talking about Nagi?" Ryoko asked. She looked at Nagi with a perplexed stare.   
  
Nagi opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Indigo. "Does it have to do anything with Malkita, Nagi?"   
  
Nagi stopped mid-stride. "H-h-how did you know that? No wait, you're with them right? Interesting that the reports said nothing of you in them."   
  
Indigo shook his head with a smile. "That's because I'm not with whoever them is." With a swift flick of his wrist, he threw one of his daggers through the handle of the bounty hunter whip, shorting out the purple whip that was wrapped around his neck. "Forgive me for that, but it was getting hard to speak with a whip around my neck. Now, how much do you know of the Malkita?"   
  
"How do I know you're not with the rebellion?" Nagi returned.   
  
"You don't," Indigo answered. Without warning he spun around and threw an object at Ryoko.   
  
The cyan haired beauty reflexively grasped the sword hilt speeding towards her. "What the hell are you doing?" Nagi screamed. Indigo turned his head around and flashed the bounty hunter a mischievous grin. "Why you bastard!"   
  
"Wait Nagi… " Ryoko breathed out. A reddish orange blade shot out of the hilt she had just received. "What in the?"   
  
"Just as I thought," Indigo declared. 'Finally, after all my searching, I've found them.'   
  
The blade of the sword disappeared as Ryoko turned to Indigo. "All right, now you have some explaining to do. Just what in the hell is Malkita, and what is this hilt?"   
  
The group barely noticed when Tenchi teleported next to his cyan haired wife, ready for battle. Seeing that there wasn't a battle going on, he let out a sigh of relief and dispelled his light sword. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked.   
  
"Maybe we should finish this up back at the house," Indigo proposed. Ryoko removed her eyes from the hilt she hold long enough to nod at the pirate.   
  
"Ok, we'll discuss it back there. Besides, Achika and Dad are probably worried sick," Tenchi agreed.   
  
"Hold on for a sec," Ryoko said while staring directly at Nagi. "Nagi, I want it to end."   
  
"Huh, what?" Tenchi asked. He looked at his wife with confusion written all over his face.   
  
"This rivalry, all the hate we have between each other. Kami, I don't hate you at all. You're actually probably the first real friend I ever had," Ryoko continued. " I understand if you don't feel the same way about me, but the fighting has got to stop. Juria forgave me for all my crimes so I'm not wanted anymore."   
  
"I've got too much to live for to fear you killing me when we could be friends instead." She teleported in front of the bounty hunter, leaving her husbands side. " This is your call Nagi. Either we go from this point as friends or enemies." She held out her hand tentatively.   
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Nagi said incredulously. She reached up with her own and hand and firmly grasped Ryoko's.   
  
Nagi shook her head as a little grin formed on her face. "We've been friends this whole time haven't we?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess we have," Ryoko agreed.   
  
Tenchi smiled at the interaction. "Lets get back to the house."   
  
________   
  
"WHAT!!!" Nagi exclaimed.   
  
Ryoko's proud grin never left her face. "I married Tenchi, and this is our daughter Achika," Ryoko told her again.   
  
Achika waved to the bounty hunter from her mother's arms. "Hi Miss Nagi," the little girl chimed.   
  
Nagi slowly started backing away from the group in disbelief. "So you're telling me that you're a mother now?"   
  
"C'mon Nagi, it's not that unbelievable that I settled down," Ryoko told her, the grin turning to a frown.   
  
A smile spread across the bounty hunters face. "When you say you have a lot to live for, you're not kidding. Though it's a little hard to take in."   
  
"It was a little much, even for me," Kamidake added. The group was assembled in the living room, waiting for Tenchi to join them. "By the way, where is Lord Tenchi?"   
  
Ryoko set her daughter on the ground as Ryo-ohki bounded into the room. "He said that he had to check on something at the shrine with Grandpa."   
  
"Ryo-ohki!" Achika giggled as she started to fly away. The cabbit happily hopped around the room after the little girl.   
  
"Oh all right, you can see her," Nagi murmured under her breath. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a very excited Ken-ohki.   
  
Ryo-ohki stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Ken-ohki. "Miya?" she asked. '   
  
Ryoko smiled at the cabbit and nodded her head. Ryoko told her cabbit telepathically.   
  
"MIYA!" the cabbit screamed in delight. She immediately took off towards the other cabbit. Ken-ohki hopped down out of his owner's arms with the same eagerness Ryo-ohki showed.   
  
"Chau!" he said with delight as he nuzzled Ryo-ohki's cheek.   
  
"Miya," Ryo-ohki sighed with joy.   
  
Achika giggled at the two cabbits. "Two Ryo-ohkis!" she cheered as she floated towards the two cabbits. "Hi, my name is Achika," Ryoko's daughter told Ken-ohki.   
  
"His name's Ken-ohki," Nagi told the little girl. She knelt down behind the two cabbits. "Ken-ohki, why don't you say hello."   
  
"Chau," Ken-ohki purred.   
  
Achika's grin widened. "Hello Ken-ohki." Without warning, the two cabbits pounced on the little girl causing her to giggle as their fur tickled her skin.   
  
Indigo watched as Kamidake tensed all his muscles and let out a gasp. "Hey Kamidake, what's wrong?" he asked the knight. Kamidake looked at Indigo as a loud roar filled the room.   
  
"They're here," Kamidake, yelled.   
  
________   
  
"Kiyone, I can't find it," Mihoshi yelled to her partner. She lifted a metal bar up off one of the computer consoles and threw it behind her.   
  
"Mihoshi watch what your doing!" Kiyone cried out as the bar flew by her face.   
  
Mihoshi spun around and looked at her partner. "Watch what your doing bubble head," Kiyone told her. "You nearly took my head off."   
  
"I'm sorry Kiyone," Mihoshi wailed. Kiyone sighed as she made her way over to the blond GP.   
  
"That's ok, you just need to pay a little more attention," Kiyone said compassionately. "Now what do you say we find your control cube and get out of this hunk of metal."   
  
"Alright," Mihoshi agreed. Kiyone bent down and started searching through a pile of debris on the floor.   
  
"Say Kiyone," Mihoshi started. "Are you all right about the Yagami being destroyed and all?"   
  
Kiyone gritted her teeth in response. 'She certainly knows how to be blunt doesn't she?' Kiyone thought. "Yeah, I'm ok. Our control cubes are the only thing we really need, and it's only a ship."   
  
"But you put so much time into the Yagami," Mihoshi pushed.   
  
Kiyone sighed again. "Listen Mihoshi, I'm ok, really. Besides, we'll probably get an even better ship from HQ."   
  
'I wonder if she still remembers our little talk when we crashed,' Kiyone thought. She looked at her partner who seemed to be lost in thought. 'This is Mihoshi we're talking about here, of course she doesn't remember it,' Kiyone concluded.   
  
"Kiyone…" Mihoshi started again.   
  
"What is it Mihoshi?" Kiyone asked. She worked a little harder at searching as her frustration grew.   
  
"If you ever want to talk to me about something like what happened to your Yagami, you can. I mean I know I'm not as smart as you but I can try to help you." Mihoshi bent down and started searching for her cube on the floor.   
  
"Mihoshi…" Kiyone murmured. She stopped everything she was doing and stared at Mihoshi. 'She does remember…'   
  
A familiar purple object caught Mihoshi's eyes as she looked underneath a large beam of metal. She got onto her feet and started to pull at it, but it didn't budge. "One, two, three," she counted as she prepared to move it again.   
  
Kiyone flashed her partner a smile before she grabbed the other end of the beam and started pushing on it. They both looked at each other triumphantly as the beam moved off of Mihoshi's control cube. Kiyone bent down and grabbed the cube as she began to laugh.   
  
"Here you go Mihoshi," Kiyone said as she handed her partner the purple object.   
  
"Thanks Kiyone," Mihoshi said as she shrunk the cube down and put in her pocket.   
  
"No, thank you Mihoshi," Kiyone returned. "Thanks for being my friend."   
  
________   
  
Tenchi watched with amazement as the red ship landed on the shrine yard. He looked over at his grandfather, who nodded at him. A pale green light cascaded down from the red ship.   
  
Two chibi-Washu's walked out of the green light. "She's the greatest!" chibi-Washu A told the priest and the priest in training.   
  
"She's the best," chibi-Washu B added.   
  
"She's Washu, the number one scientific genius!" they both cheered. "Yay Washu!"   
  
Washu began to laugh madly as she teleported out of the ship. "Washu, is that really you?" Tenchi asked in bewilderment. Washu held out her hands, both of them forming the victory sign.   
  
"Long time, no see, eh Tenchi?" she told him with a wink. She began to laugh as several voices cried out in surprise. Washu looked over her shoulder at the members of the Jurian Royal Family and Royal Bodyguard that now lay on the ground. "Didn't quite nail the landing, did you?"   
  
Aeka was on her feet and had Washu by the collar before the scientist knew it. "Miss Washu, you did that on purpose, didn't you?"   
  
"Oww, I got a headache," Sasami whined.   
  
"Oh my poor Sasami-chan," Misaki cried out as she rushed to the girls side. She lifted the blue haired princess into the air and gave her a giant bear hug.   
  
"I must say, Miss Little Washu, that that was most unbecoming," Azaka moaned as he stood onto his feet.   
  
"Lighten up, Knighty," Washu taunted as she pulled out of Aeka's grasp. "And you too Princess. Sheesh, show some respect to the greatest scientific genius in the universe."   
  
"What do you mean, 'lighten up'?" Aeka growled.   
  
Tenchi burst into laughter as the group argued with Washu. 'You were right Oko, the carnival is back.'   
  
  
  
Author's Notes- Sorry this took so long in getting out to you but I've had a couple distractions. I apologize for this and hope to do better next chapter. Though this chapter itself was hard to write. Thanks to all for C&C. I hope to get even more with the release of this chapter. Even if it's just a couple of words, I appreciate it. Okay, well I hope all you Nagi fans liked this chapter and to everyone that's been writing to me saying that they can't wait for Aeka's reaction to all of this… Sorry, next chapter. Any C&C, questions, etc., send to Ledzepfan111@hotmail.com   
  
-Ledzepfan   
  
P.S. Does anyone know where I get the name Indigo from, and no it's not just because of the color of his knives?


	5. Chapter 4- Song Of A Heart

Disclaimer- Tenchi Muyo TV is the property of AIC and Pioneer. Indigo, Matthias… the list goes on are mine. I'm not receiving any money at all for this.   
  
A Crown of Lies  
Chapter 4- Song of a Heart  
  
The clear water sparkled as the sun shined down from the sky. Ripples formed on it, gracefully dancing outward as two sets of feet lightly touched its surface. Ryoko smiled as her daughter slowly lowered into the stream.   
  
The little girl grinned back as she slowly descended into the water. She was clad in a red one-piece bathing suit while her hair stood free, her spiky locks taking on the appearance of her mother. "So how's the water?" Ryoko asked as she sat down on the bank of the stream.   
  
Ryoko extended her legs out over the water and slowly lowered them into the clear liquid. "It's warm," Achika replied as she floated lower, the water reaching her knees.  
  
"Are you gonna come in mommy?" Achika asked as the liquid reached her waist. "Please?"   
  
"I don't think so" Ryoko replied.   
  
"Aww. Come on," Achika responded. "Pretty please?" An idea popped into her head as her mother was about to reply. Playfully, she splashed the ex-Space Pirate.   
  
"Hey! Now Achi, don't make me get in there." Ryoko giggled as she shielded herself from the onslaught of water. Achika only splashed harder.  
  
Ryoko grinned at her as her jean shorts and t-shirt were replaced by the red bathing suit she had worn at the swimsuit contest all those years ago. "Alright that's it. The queen of splash is here." Achika laughed as her mother entered the water and knelt down. The little girl barely had time to shy away as the cyan haired beauty splashed her.   
  
"Then I'm the princess of splash." Achika returned her own volley of water. The sounds of their laughter echoed throughout the forest as the mother and daughter continued their game.   
  
________  
  
  
"Tenchiiii," Sasami squealed with delight as she broke free of her mothers grasp and launched herself upon the priest in training. "I knew I would see you again," she cried as she buried her face in his chest. Tears of happiness left their mark on his white robes.  
  
Aeka turned her attention from the genius Washu to the crown prince of Jurai, taking in his visage as she did. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared upon the object of her affection.   
  
'He is even more handsome than before,' she discovered, her eyes wide with astonishment. His beautiful smile… his tone muscles… his warm eyes… Aeka found her heart beating faster with every second she spent staring at Tenchi.  
  
'His face was a little too round before, but now…' Aeka though with a chuckle. Tenchi barely had time to cry out in surprise before a certain purple haired princess nearly squeezed the life out of him.  
  
"Hey Sasami. Hey Aeka," he managed to get out. "It's so good too…"  
  
His ability for speech was lost as Queen Misaki Jurai showed him what a real hug was. "Ooooooh. So this is that kawaii boyfriend of yours, isn't it Aeka? He's just so kawaiiii!!!"   
  
"Boyfriend?!" Tenchi managed to squeeze out.   
  
The blush on Aeka's face only got redder. Suddenly, she became very interested in her feet. "Well not really boyfriend mother."  
  
Tenchi uttered a silent prayer as the enthusiastic queen turned around. "Well, I guarantee he will be by the time we leave," she declared, forming the victory sign with both her hands.   
  
'This is definitely not good. Not only do I have to tell Aeka about Ryoko and me, but I have to do it with her mother here.' Tenchi stole another glance at Misaki. 'And by the looks of it, she's not going to be too happy. With that strength… I don't even want to think about what she'll do to me. '   
  
"It's great to see you all again," Tenchi exclaimed with happiness. It truly was good to see all his friends, even if they brought new faces with them. He looked at the new people that had arrived.   
  
He had already discovered that Misaki was Aeka and Sasami's mother. But then, who were the other two people? A man with red hair stood next to Azaka and a woman who looked to be the same age as Misaki, with navy blue, almost black hair, was standing next to Washu.  
  
"I am Queen Funaho Jurai, and this is Matthias Hake'," Funaho said warmly, well aware of the confusion that was plaguing Tenchi. "I would appreciate you allowing us to stay with you."  
  
"Of course you can stay… that is of course if it's ok with dad and grandpa." Tenchi looked over at his grandfather and saw one emotion he had never seen the shrine keeper show. Katsuhito, for what Tenchi thought was the first time in old man's life, was surprised.  
  
"Hey grandpa, what's up?" Curiosity began to overwhelm the man. 'I wonder what it is about Queen Funaho that's got Grandfather in such a mess.'   
  
Katsuhito shook off his daze and turned to his grandson. "Tenchi. You will have time for talking with your friends later. Right now, I want you to finish your training for the day and run back to the house."  
  
A conspiratorial wink from the shrine keeper was all Tenchi needed to understand the true meaning behind grandfather's words. 'Right grandpa,' he mentally agreed. 'I'll get back to the house and prepare everyone, especially 'Oko and Achika.'   
  
'What am I going to do about my little pirate? Achika is a clear symbol of my love for Ryoko,' another side of him said.  
  
'What happens will… I don't think Aeka will make that assumption right away. Hopefully she won't. It looks like they're all tired from their journey and tonight's definitely not the night for breaking her heart.'  
  
'And is that good enough?'  
  
'It'll have to be,' he concluded.  
  
"See you all in a couple of minutes," Tenchi called out as he began to run towards the steps to the shrine.   
  
"Oh and Tenchi," Katsuhito yelled out.  
  
Tenchi stopped quickly, turning his head to look at the group that was behind him. "There are no shortcuts in life therefore there shall not be shortcuts in your training. Take the trail to the right," he said while pointing to a trail cut into the woods. "Why don't we say powers are not allowed?"  
  
Tenchi grimaced at his grandfather. 'Even though he knows how important it is I get home as fast I can, he still pushes me harder. Sheesh, this isn't going very well for me at all.' "Okay Grandpa," he consented.  
  
With a final nod at his guests, he launched himself across the clearing heading for the designated trail.   
________  
  
"Why can't grandpa ever go easy on me?" Tenchi complained as he sprinted down the path, a thin layer of cherry blossoms covering the ground. He could not hold the grimace on his face as he stopped dead in his tracks. Both corners of his lips perked up as he listened to the joyous noises coming from farther up the path.  
  
Stealth fully he crept towards the female laughter, making as little noise as possible. 'So this is why grandpa had me come this way. Wonder how he knew?' Tenchi sighed as he leaned against a tree. 'Then again, he always knows.'  
  
"I give up, I give up," Ryoko cried from the muddy shore of the river. The splashing match had escalated into 'Masaki Women Mud Wrestling.' Tenchi could not contain his laughter as he watched his wife pretend to struggle on the ground as Achika sat on Ryoko's back, doing her best to keep her mother from getting up.  
  
Tenchi doubled over as they both stopped their wrestling match to look at him. Both of them blinked in confusion causing Tenchi to nearly fall onto the ground from laughter. They were completely covered with mud, their eyes, the only part of their bodies to escape the brown substance.  
  
"You too, look…" Tenchi tried to get out. He took a couple deep breaths trying to calm himself down. "So funny," he blurted out while breaking into laughter once again.   
  
Ryoko and Achika grinned at each other, sharing a little conspiratorial wink before looking back at the man both of them loved with all their hearts. Tenchi looked up in time to see his would-be cyan, though now brown from mud, haired females begin to inch their way towards him.   
  
"Now wait," Tenchi begged beginning to backup. "I didn't mean funny as funny funny. You two look beautiful."  
  
"Tell us something we don't know honey," Ryoko returned, neither she nor her daughter halting their advance. Mischief gleamed in their cat like eyes.  
  
"C'mon. You know how it is to get stains out of these robes, and besides…" Tenchi stopped speaking as he felt his back hit something hard. 'Uh-oh, a tree…'   
  
________   
  
"Matthias, what is it?" Aeka asked as she quickened her pace to catch up to her guardian. The whole group had begun their trek back to the Masaki house yet Aeka had noticed that something was bothering the red haired knight.   
  
Matthias didn't acknowledge the princess as he kept descending the stairs. Both of them were at the end of the pack, falling behind the rest. "Matthias, did you hear me?" Aeka asked.  
  
Again, Aeka received no response. She grabbed his arm, successfully stopping him. "Listen to me. What is the matter?" Intense brown eyes stared into crimson ones.  
  
Matthias looked down while shaking his head. 'How can she even ask that? She gives her heat to that black haired priest lackey, and she asks me what is the matter.'  
  
'Shut up you idiot. Even if Tenchi is totally undeserving of Princess Aeka, it is her decision and her life. Stop judging her,' he answered himself.  
  
"Just planning out how to keep you safe in such a barbaric place as this," he replied, burying his feelings and flashing a grin.   
  
"Mat," Aeka reprimanded, playfully elbowing him in the ribs. "It is really wonderful here if you give it a chance. Besides these are my friends here."  
  
"I know, but you can never be too careful when your little posse assembles. I mean, look at the trouble you all caused. Breaking through a Jurain checkpoint, leading a coup det'at, and the list goes on," he teased.  
  
Aeka gave him another elbow as she began to giggle. "Really Matthias. You're horrible."   
  
"Yeah but you love it," he taunted. The pair had gone astray from the others, traveling oblivious to the world as they slowly made their way towards the house. However, they did not care.  
  
________  
  
"Did you have to get me this dirty?" Tenchi moaned as he sat up. He gave him self the once over and sighed. "I have to take a shower now."  
  
"You were the one that decided to laugh dearest," Ryoko chimed standing next to Achika, admiring the paint job they had given Tenchi. Achika giggled as Tenchi teleported behind her and hefted her up onto his shoulders.   
  
Ryoko felt content as she looked at her family. Her family. All she would ever need was Tenchi and Achika. And she knew that they felt the same exact way about her. A warm feeling that caused her to shake with excitement crept up in her as she felt the love she shared with them.  
  
"What's up?" Tenchi asked with a grin, having taken notice of her actions. "You're shaking." He shifted his body and arms to allow her to get closer to him doing his while he kept both his hands on Achika's feet. She happily obliged.  
  
"Just from happiness," Ryoko murmured blissfully. They began to walk back to the house, Achika pulling leaves down from the branches that hung over her head. "So what was it you needed to tell me?"  
  
"Huh, tell you?"  
  
"While you were begging like a little kid to not get dirty, you said something about you really having to tell me something. Oh and by the way. You're definitely going to have to take a shower before we go on our date. You stink."   
  
Tenchi stopped. 'I can't believe I forgot about telling her about Aeka and the others! And we have a date tonight. Kami… this isn't going my way.'  
  
He took a deep breath. "'Oko honey, Aeka, Sasami, Washu, and Azaka have come back. Just a couple of minutes ago."  
  
"Really?" Ryoko asked, excitement very apparent in her voice. 'So that's what Kamidake meant by "they're here".' Tenchi nodded his head as he was given a hug from his wife, though it was more of a tackle than a hug. Achika floated of her father's shoulders not wanting to be caught in her mud covered mothers death grip.  
  
"Hey, c'mon Ryoko," Tenchi laughed as she squeezed him tighter.   
  
She lifted her head up to his ear placing a soft kiss on the lobe before she began to talk. "I told you Tenchi. You just had to wait. Our carnival is back."  
  
"Ryoko," Tenchi said with a broad smile as she brought her head back so she was staring into his eyes. He caressed one of her cheeks lightly tracing the outline of her jaw. "Remember that I love you."  
  
Ryoko smiled back. "I know. It'll all work out Tenchi. You realize now that your bill's going to be expensive tonight don't you?"  
  
"What," Tenchi asked. The couple parted their embrace although Tenchi firmly held his wife's hand in his.   
  
Ryoko gave him a feral grin. "Well I don't exactly have that much food in the house. And plus, your not going to want to tell Aeka today, right after her trip. Don't you think it'd be a little suspicious if we both went out tonight?"  
  
"That makes sense," Tenchi agreed.   
  
"Of course it does," Ryoko added while pressing one of her fingers to his lips. "Now what do you say you join me in the women's bath to get cleaned off." She retracted her finger from his lip and held it in front of her mouth as she seductively gave it a quick flick of her tongue.  
  
"Now 'Oko, honey," Tenchi began, his body feeling the effects of her motions. She brushed her tongue across her finger again, her fangs poking out from behind her upper lip.   
  
Her personality was not that of a prim, proper, shy lady in the slightest. She could be selfish, and vain at times yet her brash personality and catlike features only augmented her womanly charm. She was incredibly unique, a personality unlike Tenchi had never seen before.   
  
She never was lacking in energy, keeping him on his toes, yet he could relax around her as well. Life was never boring for him.   
  
And as time progressed Tenchi found himself loving her only more. Every part of her, from her faults to her strengths, her individuality to the love she had for him… everything about her he loved.  
  
"But Tenchi… I can't let you stray away from me now that that other women came back. And I really want to take a bath with you," she added as she smiled at him slyly.   
  
Achika's cyan-haired pigtails bobbed up and down as she carefully crept away from her parents trying to remain unnoticed. Her inherited sense of wildness pushed her on towards trouble and mischief. And being a four year old, sneaking away from her parents was a very entertaining game. 'Almost there,' she though with happiness, hoping she had successfully avoided her parents radar. Her fathers voice diminished any hope of that possibility as she stopped in her tracks.   
  
"But Ryoko," Tenchi replied every second losing his will to object to her pleas. "What about that little troublemaker over there?" he said pointing to Achika who was slowly making her way away from her parents.   
  
Realizing she had been caught she put on her biggest smile in the hopes that they wouldn't notice her real intent. Ryoko cleared her throat loudly as she stared at her daughter sternly. Achika's shoulders dropped with the realization that she was not hiding anything from her parents.  
  
"Now you wouldn't happen to be trying to sneak away, would you young lady?" Tenchi hid a smile at the interaction, bringing up his hands to his mouth to further conceal his amusement.   
  
'Motherhood has changed her…' he realized. 'But then again, Dad says that about the both of us all the time.' Actually now that he really thought about it, the more his fathers accusations gained truth. 'Achika really has changed us…'  
  
'No not just our little girl. Life has changed us. Our love… everything has changed us. And I can honestly say I have no regrets.' He let out a chuckle earning a glare and a sigh from his wife.  
  
"Tenchi, how am I supposed to be the heavy if your laughing up a storm? And what does that teach Achika?" Ryoko reprimanded.   
  
"Be careful 'Oko. You might get wrinkles if you keep yelling at me like that."   
  
"Tenchi, be serious," Ryoko growled giving him a glare, although her glare faded as she stared into his brown eyes. "I can't even stay mad at you for a minute," she said incredulously. She looked down as she gave out a sigh, but began to laugh as she looked back into his eyes.   
  
'Kami-sama Tenchi,' Ryoko laughed to herself. 'What do I do with you? We can never stay mad at each other.'   
  
"Now Achika, your mother is right. I know you want to run off, but the world is a dangerous place and your mother and I would be really sad if something happened to you. " Tenchi put on a pout to emphasize his point.  
  
"Sorry daddy, mommy," Achika confessed.   
  
"That's ok Achi. It's just that we love you so much." Ryoko smiled at Achika as she floated into the air, landing beside her daughter.   
  
"I love you too," Achika cried hugging her mother. Guilt had begun to set in a little on her innocent heart, causing her to get a little teary. Tenchi happily approached them and joined in the embrace.   
  
"Now listen you two, we might have some hard times ahead of us, but remember that I'll always love you no matter what happens." Tenchi had an uncanny ability to make any situation better. His words always made her feel better and gave her strength. That was what made her certain that everything would turn out all right with Aeka.  
  
"Why don't you two get cleaned up in the women's bath while I take a shower in mine. Then we can meet with all the others and make reservations for dinner." Ryoko and Achika nodded their heads in unison. The wind blew stirring cherry blossoms as the happy family teleported away.  
________  
  
"Where is Lord Tenchi?" Aeka fumed. "If that devil woman is doing anything to him, I swear that I'll… I'll…" There was a collective sigh as Aeka ranted on. Aeka and Matthias had finally reached the Masaki home to find a couple surprises.  
  
The bounty hunter Nagi and a new acquaintance, the space pirate Indigo were guests at the Masaki home. Introduction had been made and the group had settled down, yet Tenchi hadn't returned. That was about when she had learned Ryoko had come back to earth and she was not accounted for as well... and Ryoko and Tenchi, both missing in action at the same time was definitely not a good thing.  
  
"Now Sister, calm down," Sasami eased, grabbing her sister's hands. "We just got here and we don't want to make a scene. And I'd be very ashamed if you were mean to Ryoko when we just got back. Especially when you've missed everyone including her."   
  
Aeka sighed, realizing the truth in her sister's words. "I'm sorry Sasami, everybody. Your right." A smile crossed her face. "And even though I hate to admit it," she said as her smile grew even bigger, "I did miss that devil pirate."   
  
Sasami's flashed one of her million dollar smiles happy her sister was seeing it her way. "Ahh that felt good," a male voice stated from the tops of the stairs. Tenchi Masaki draped the damp towel over one shoulder as he began to climb down the steps.   
  
"Umm Lord Tenchi?" Aeka asked in amazement. 'How did he get up there? I've never saw him go up the steps, let alone enter the house.' His soft warm gaze made her heart beat faster. 'Tenchi…'  
  
"Tenchiiiii," A melodious voice called out as Ryoko Masaki teleported into the unsuspecting arms of her husband. Her hair dripped with moisture as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for the shower, lover."   
  
She grinned mischievously as she looked at the first crown princess of Jurai. Much to her surprise, Aeka burst out into laughter. Ryoko floated out of Tenchi's arms and to the floor as she stared at Aeka in utter confusion. Where had the hotheaded princess gone? Usually Aeka would be reprimanding he about now, yet she wasn't. Instead, she was laughing at some joke no one had caught on to.   
  
"You know what pirate? I missed you," Aeka said with a smile. Her laughter subsided but the happy atmosphere of the room did not fade. "Strange to think that I'd miss someone as rude, annoying and ugly as you but I did."   
  
Ryoko smiled back, happy to see her rival hadn't changed. "Same goes for me Aeka. We need a couple flat chests around here to even out things."   
  
There was a hiss of matter as two cabbits bounded happily into the room. "Ryo-ohki, Ken-ohki!" a youthful voice called as Achika Masaki ran into the room. "Give me back my scrunchies," she ordered, her loose cyan hair taking on an appearance incredibly similar to her mothers.  
  
The two cabbits, each with a red hair-tie in their mouth sprinted away, enjoying their game. "Hey that's no fair," Achika yelled as her little legs moved her after her prey. She stumbled and fell into the welcoming arms of Misaki.  
  
"Oh, your such a kawaii little girl," the blue haired queen declared as she enveloped the daughter of Tenchi and Ryoko in one of her trademark bear hugs. The little girls eyes became wide with surprise.  
  
Ryoko teleported over to the both of them in a flash, and she managed to pry her air-deprived daughter from the overzealous queen. "You okay Achi?" Ryoko whispered to her daughter. Achika barely had anytime to answer before both cyan haired woman were lifted into another bear hug.  
  
"Ahhh" Ryoko cried out. "Who are you?"   
  
"Oh, and this must be your daughter. You must be so proud of her… who's the lucky father?" she asked as she continued to hug the two females.   
  
"What is this?" a quiet voice asked. The room fell silent. "What is this Ryoko?" Aeka asked again. "Is this true? Is this girl your daughter."  
  
"Yeah she is princess," Ryoko confirmed. "She's my little Achika." Ryoko bent down and picked her daughter up. "Isn't that right little pirate?"  
  
"Yeah," Achika cheered.   
  
'What is this? Ryoko has a daughter? It definitely looks like her but…' She stole another glance at the happy mother and daughter. 'Who's the father?' She scanned the room, purposefully avoiding Tenchi for fear that the father was who her gut told her it was.  
  
Her eyes stopped on Indigo. 'He's a space pirate, and likes attract. True Achika doesn't look like him but maybe it has something to do with recessive genes. That must mean that…' "Oh Ryoko, Indigo. I'm so happy for both of you!"  
  
There was a collective sigh though Aeka's was of relief. 'And if she's in love with that pirate, that means Lord Tenchi is ala my mine. With my fathers orders for our union he can't refuse.' Her mind out played one of her dreams of Tenchi confessing his love to her.  
  
'And we'll get married and rule over Jurai and have children.' Her heart swelled with happiness as she dreamed of the future.   
  
"But Aeka, me and Indigo aren't…" Ryoko interrupted.  
  
"Oh nonsense. No need to be embarrassed about it. I'm-"  
  
"But Aeka…"  
  
"so-"  
  
"we really aren't…"  
  
"happy for you," Aeka finished.   
  
Ryoko sighed again realizing that it was futile to oppose any longer. 'I guess it could be worse… And this might give us the time to get her ready for me and Tenchi.' She looked over at her lover and gave him a look that let him know it was still him and only him that she loved. He smiled back at her.  
  
Indigo sighed as he quietly made his way out of the room. It was best not to get too involved with matters until he knew the family better. "This just complicates things," he realized.   
  
  
"What complicates what?" a voice asked from the shadows. Nagi emerged from the shadowed doorway of the Masaki house. She walked forward and set down on the floor of the walkway attaching the shed to the house. Her legs draped over where the floor ended and her feet hovered over the grass.  
  
Indigo sat down next to her. "Well, the Jurains coming here in general. It might help us but we'll most likely end up leaving them behind. It'll be too hard with them."   
  
"What exactly are we going to do? And why are you suddenly including me with Ryoko and her man?" Nagi's curiosity was peeked yet it was odd to consider herself a part of Ryoko's group. Even stranger was that she actually enjoyed the thought. 'Guess she really is my friend…'  
  
"You know, you should really call Tenchi by his own name. You make him sound so insignificant by calling him Ryoko's man." Indigo watched as the clouds rolled on across the vast blue sky.   
  
"Since when are you in a position to judge me, and answer my question," Nagi said with a little edge to her voice. "Don't tell me it offends you because you have a thing for that guy?"   
  
"Noo!" Indigo replied as he jumped up. "I definitely don't have a thing for him at all. Nothing. He's just a pretty cool guy from what I've seen and he acts nice. It's not like I like him. I'm straight!!! I'm into women!" His response came so fast that every sentence seemed to merge into one.   
  
Nagi found that she was laughing as the space pirate tried to convince her of his sexuality. The frantic look on his face made her laugh that much harder. "Relax Indigo, I'm was joking. And if you did like him, you'd probably get decked by Ryoko."  
  
"Don't want that to happen again," he agreed.  
  
"Wait, you've already been in a fight with Ryoko," Nagi asked incredulously.   
  
"Can't you tell?" he asked as he pointed to the bruise on his cheek. "Though it was a pretty one-sided fight if you can call it a fight." He sat down with a chuckle. " She knocked me out in one punch."  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
Indigo sighed at the memory. "I called her a bitch."   
  
"Yep, that would do it," Nagi confirmed. "Though I got to hand it to you, you've got a lot of guts opposing Ryoko like that. Most people would cower in her presence."  
  
"I didn't know that she was the space pirate Ryoko. Plus I had to act that way." He turned his back to her as he began to walk down the path into the woods.   
  
"Hey wait up," Nagi called out as she got up and ran next to Indigo. Needless to say, she was very curious at what his cryptic answer meant. "What do you mean had to act that way?"   
  
Indigo turned to look upon the woman who had earlier threatened his life. "Well you'll just have to pry that out of me, won't you?"  
  
He turned his back to her and continued to walk. 'Stupid Pirate,' Nagi thought as she followed him into the woods.  
________  
  
"Have you ever wondered why women go to the bathroom in groups?" Noboyuki asked at the large yet only occupied by males table Tenchi had gotten. They had left the house leaving behind Funaho, who had plans to spend the evening with Katsuhito, Nagi, Indigo, Azaka and Kamidake.   
  
The knights had chosen to stay at the Masaki home to discuss some news and Nagi and Indigo had seemed to disappear. The restaurant in which Tenchi and Ryoko had originally planned on using for their date was more than happy to accommodate an even larger party than they had anticipated.   
  
So it was that Tenchi, Noboyuki and Matthias were left alone at the table, all because a little girl had announced she had to use the restroom. "I have no clue dad, it's got to be one of those unsolved mysteries."   
  
Noboyuki stood up and walked over to his son, leaning over him so he could whisper in Tenchi's ear. "What's the matter with him?" he asked as he looked over at Matthias. The knight was watching the dance floor, though he seemed to be gazing out into space more than looking at the couples dancing.  
  
"I don't know dad, he just started zoning out when Aeka and the others left." The red headed knight continued staring at nothing oblivious to the discussion the two Masaki's were having.  
  
"Well I have an idea then," Noboyuki said with a grin as he left the table and started towards the bar.   
  
'Wonder what he's doing now,' Tenchi thought as he looked towards the restrooms. He still hadn't decided on how to break the news to Aeka, however her own assumption gave him the time he needed to figure out how to give her his decision without driving her away. He only wished that she didn't have to be hurt.  
  
A loud thump grabbed his attention. Noboyuki smiled with a glint of mischief as he produced three glasses and pointed to the bottle of Saki on the table. 'Even knights will drink,' he reasoned. 'And after a couple glasses, he'll be blabbing on like a maniac. Noboyuki got to hand it to yourself. Forget Washu, you're the genius around here.'   
  
"Is that so?" a nasally voice asked from behind him.   
  
"What do you mean Washu, dad didn't say anything," Tenchi pointed, as his father spun around. Washu signaled for Noboyuki to bend down so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
'Ohh I hope this doesn't mean what I think it does,' he though with dread as the smile on the redheaded genius's face turned into an evil grin. He gulped audibly.  
  
"Yup it does," she stated as she removed an incredibly small machine with the appearance of a crab from his shoulder. "Consider yourself honored. You've been the first guinea pig for the Washu's patented Mind reader!"   
  
The two chibi-Washu's scurried out of her hair and onto her shoulders. "Yay Washu" they cheered in unison. Noboyuki let loose a yelp as they jumped up onto his head.  
  
"Washu is a genius, not you," chibi-Washu A declared.   
  
"Yeah, don't even compare yourself to her. Her genius is so great that she turn you into a monkey, by just thinking it," chibi-Washu B added.  
  
"Yup that's right," Washu agreed.  
  
"Washu's the best," chibi-Washu B continued.  
  
"And don't your forget it," chibi-Washu A stated.  
  
They scurried back into her hair, as the genius began to laugh in her usual, mad genius manner.   
  
"Washu stop it," Tenchi said as he ran next to her. "We're on Earth remember, people don't have dolls do that!" Tenchi stood up and began to scratch the back of his head. "Umm sorry, she's got some wild toys."  
  
The chatter that had stopped when Washu had appeared out of nowhere next to Noboyuki, resumed as the rest of the people in the restaurant decided to forget about what they had just seen. "What happened here?" Sasami asked as she took sat down on the table next to Achika.  
  
Aeka sighed as she took her place next to her sister. Her normal spot next to Tenchi had been taken over by that devil woman's daughter. The whole thing of Ryoko and Achika referring to Tenchi as the father of Achika had been on her nerves. 'That Indigo doesn't look like much of a father though, and Tenchi being kind hearted as he is probably took over the position to help out Ryoko.'   
  
Her heart swelled at the thought of her Tenchi doing such a noble act. She had been able to accept the circumstances with that conclusion, therefore, taking a place next to Sasami and Matthias instead.  
  
Sasami had immediately hit it off with Achika and had played until they had had to leave for the restaurant. Even she found herself, loving the little girl. Even the little girl's father daughter relationship with Tenchi didn't bother her that much. However throughout all this, she couldn't forget that Tenchi was hers.   
  
The thought just put a smile on her face. And the best part was that they would be together without anyone being hurt. Ryoko had already chosen Indigo so therefore; she wasn't in love with Tenchi and wouldn't be hurt by their dating and eventual marriage.  
  
Life was truly going beautifully for her. She suppressed all her thoughts of her father's captivity. 'He wouldn't want me to be sad, so I won't be,' she reasoned. 'And besides,' she thought as a slow song began to play, 'I can't be sad when me and Tenchi dance.'  
  
She got up and walked over to the priest in training who was, much to her dismay, carrying on a conversation with her rival. Ryoko was probably her best friend beyond Tenchi, but in Aeka's opinion, she didn't need to be that close, especially since she already had someone.   
  
  
She lightly tapped Tenchi on the shoulder, just as he took a sip of sake. 'When did Tenchi started drinking?' she thought. She felt her face go red as she worked up her courage. "L-l-l-lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes Aeka," he replied, his features calm and cool. It made her blush that much harder.  
  
"Would you dance with me?"   
  
Matthias gave a sigh as Misaki elbowed him. "See, there's my little girl. She'll have him begging to marry her by the end of the night. Oh, my dear Aeka. You've grown up so fast."  
  
"Sure," Tenchi agreed as he got up. He froze, hesitant for a second and stole a quick glance at his wife. She nodded and he relaxed and led her to the dance floor.  
  
'Wonder what that's all about?' Washu thought as she looked at Ryoko. Unknown to the pirate, her chopsticks had snapped in half, and her knuckles where white.   
  
"Ahh sorry," Ryoko said as a pain in her hand brought her to the realization of what she had done. 'Just because I want to ease her pain, and am letting her dance with my Tenchi doesn't mean I have to like it. I swear, if she pulls one move on my husband… I'll…'  
  
"Mommy, are you ok? You're bleeding," Achika asked. She wore a look of worry as she glanced at her mother's hand and then back at her face.   
  
"Oh, I'm fine," Ryoko said as she began to blush. "Come with me Achi," She said quickly as she got up and headed for the restrooms again.   
  
'Hmmm, I wonder…' Washu thought as she returned to her meal.   
  
________   
  
"Mommy, why is daddy dancing with that other lady?" Achika asked innocently from her seat on the counter. Ryoko removed the last splinter of wood telepathically and then put her hand under the running water.   
  
She felt her healing abilities taking affect as she let out a sigh. The water was only to hide the greenish glow surrounding her wound as it mended itself. 'I'm lucky no-one has come in here,' she thought.   
  
"That other lady is one of our friends, and she…" 'Great, how do I explain love to a four year old?' "Well, she feels a certain way about daddy."  
  
"What way?"  
  
Ryoko sighed again. This was truly a hard task. "Well… she wants it to be so that daddy and her are mommy and daddy. So she and daddy could kiss and hug…"   
  
Achika let out a wail as she hugged her mother with all her might. "Hey what's wrong Achi?"   
  
"But that's not gonna happen, is it? I don't want her to be mommy. I want you to be my mommy. And you and daddy to kiss and hug and…"   
  
"Oh Achi, don't worry baby." Ryoko rubbed the girls back trying to calm her down. "I'm always going to be your mommy, and so will daddy. Nothings going to change. Of course, it can't help to grab your daddy's attention. You think I should wear the outfit I was gonna where tonight before all our friends came back?"  
  
"You mean the one that we bought as a big surprise for daddy?"  
  
"Yup," Ryoko said with a grin. She held out her hand, which Achika gladly grabbed, and the two females teleported home just as a woman entered the bathroom. The woman scratched her head in confusion. "Huh, I must be seeing things," she said to herself as she walked over to the sink and applied some blush to her face.  
  
________   
  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes as her attire changed. Originally, she had been wearing a red dress that wasn't very elegant. It was pretty comfortable, and she looked good in it so she had chosen it to wear for her outing opposed to what she was originally going to wear.  
  
A glittering black dress replaced the one she had just been wearing it had a low v cut, exposing some of her ample bosom, and was slit down the right side for greater mobility. Achika giggled a little as she held up a stick of lipstick and a jewelry box that held two diamond earrings.   
  
Tenchi had given Ryoko the earrings for her birthday shortly after they had married. She could still feel the excitement, she had felt when her love had been returned and they had become one. That feeling had never gone away.  
  
"Wow… you look pretty!" Achika exclaimed. She clapped her hands as Ryoko spun around, enjoying the positive feedback. "Daddy's gonna get a bloody nose like he does when you dress real, real nice."  
  
"I hope so, well should we get back?" All it took was a nod of the head from Achika before the two cyan haired females were back at the restaurant.   
  
________  
  
"Hey Sasami," Achika called out as she made her way towards the table. Ryoko stood behind her guiding her daughter through the restaurant with one hand on each of the little girl's shoulders.  
  
"Oh hey, Achika," Sasami cheered. She watched as Ryoko let her daughter go and run up to the table. Seeing Achika was safe, she disappeared back into the crowd with one destination in mind. She didn't pay attention to the males that she had suddenly attracted.  
  
"Hey baby," a voice said from in front of her. She looked to the source of the voice and found a smug looking man with two of his friends by the look of it. His face held too much self-confidence to the point where he looked like his ego made his choices.   
  
She could tell he had not yet come to the realization that he was deniable. And plus, she observed as she got closer, he must have been drunk considering the odor he was giving off.  
  
She passed him without acknowledging him. The grin on his face turned to a look of shock, as Ryoko grabbed his hand, which hand been making its way towards her rear end. "Frisky, aren't we?" he asked with a lustful grin. For the second time in two days, she knocked someone out with one punch.  
  
  
Ryoko grinned as she continued on her way. 'He's gonna wake up with one big headache.' She looked down and gave herself the once over before continuing onto the dance floor. 'Let's see what Ten-chan thinks of this!'  
  
________  
  
'Ughh,' Matthias fumed. He had very politely rejected every offer for a drink that Noboyuki gave him. 'You'd think he'd give up by now.' Misaki's enthusiastic chatter with Kiyone and Mihoshi about Tenchi and Aeka getting married was driving him nuts.  
  
Aeka deserved so much more than that commoner. She deserved a prince. Well, maybe she'd settle for a knight…  
  
'How can I think that!'? True, their relationship had grown over the years. He considered her his best friend and hoped she considered him the same. Yet, the way she was swooning over Tenchi…   
  
'Geese, Tenchi's a nice guy. What's my problem with him?'  
  
He sighed as he realized it wasn't Tenchi that was the problem. Tenchi was an innocent in the situation. Well maybe not an innocent for not taking the princess when she freely offered herself to him.  
  
'I'd die for a chance to be with her, anyone would.'  
  
He watched as Tenchi and Aeka finished another dance. The Masaki's back was to him, yet he could see his best friends. Aeka looked so happy, yet it almost looked like empty happiness. 'It's just your jealousy…'  
  
"Hey Mat, are you ok?"  
  
Sasami's voice brought him out of his thoughts. She was the same girl she had been years ago… only a little taller. He had also grown close to the princes… of course Sasami had been trying to hook him up with Aeka since day one. His response to her offers was usually to blush and wander off.  
  
She was mischievous to say the least. "Yeah Mr. Mat, are you ok?" Achika added.  
  
"I'm fine you two," he replied as he put on a fake smile. He had his own suspicions about Achika's father yet chose to remain silent. He watched as Ryoko slowly wove her way through the crowd.   
  
'Wow… when'd she change? That looks really good on her.' Yet his eyes were drawn back to the purple haired princess. 'Well like it or not, she will never be mine… I just have to face that.' He gave out a sigh and retreated deep into himself.   
  
________  
  
'This is like a dream,' Aeka thought happily. She and Tenchi had been dancing for what seemed like an eternity. She never wanted to lose the feeling she had now. She looked up into his eyes, hoping to find him gazing down lovingly at her. He instead let go with his hands and looked down at her in confusion.  
  
"Tenchi why did you stop dancing?" Aeka asked as he released her.  
  
"What do you mean? The music stopped," he replied. Aeka felt herself flush a little… the song had finished. 'Maybe I can get one more dance out of him,' she thought hopefully. He seemed to have been enjoying himself.  
  
"Shame on you princess, what are you two doing out here," a seductive voice purred from the side of both Tenchi and herself. She watched as Tenchi nearly fell down in shock. As his daughter had predicted, a small stream of blood began to pour down from his nose.  
  
"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r…." Tenchi trailed off into incoherent jabbers. '  
  
'What did that pirate do now?' Aeka thought to herself as she turned around to look upon her old rival. 'Wow…' she thought to herself. 'I never thought she could actually look elegant… well more like a lady.' She began to chuckle a little at the thought. 'I guess some things aren't impossible after all.'   
  
"How many dances have you spent with my Tenchi? Hmm?" Ryoko walked over to the princess as she looked down at her husband. He had gotten a Kleenex from one of his pockets and was frantically trying to get rid of all the blood.   
  
His features became harder as he looked at the faces of the men on the dance floor. 'I guess, they can't help it. She looks…. There aren't any words to describe it. But if someone tries to hit on her.' He popped back up onto his feet and began to walk towards the two women.   
  
"Listen princess, I let you dance with him, but now it's my turn. I get as many as you did, and the same privacy so don't come snooping over here." She put both hands on her hips to emphasize her point.  
  
"Ryoko, I can't believe you. Why should I let you dance with Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Tenchi please," Ryoko whined as she draped herself across him. She began to draw circles on his chest with one finger. "It's only fair that I get to dance with you since Aeka did."  
  
"Miss Ryoko! I-"  
  
"Well Aeka, I think it is fair." Tenchi said with a warm smile. "Why don't you go back to the table and then we can talk. It's been too long since I've seen you." Aeka looked hesitant. " And Ryoko will promise to behave. Won't you Ryoko?"  
  
"Err yeah," Ryoko agreed. "I promise I won't do anything to Tenchi that he doesn't want done." 'That's a safe way to go,' she thought. 'Heck, I'm not lying.' "Is that good enough for you?" she asked as she brandished her fangs a little.  
  
"Since you promised, I think that will suffice," Aeka replied with a grin. 'I might as well let her have some fun with Tenchi. Pretty soon he will be mine after all.' The hope for the future gave her strength as she walked back to the table  
  
________  
  
"Ryo-chan, you didn't have to get all dressed up," Tenchi said with a smile as he reached out her hand. "Not that I'm complaining. You look breathtaking."   
  
She gladly accepted it and stepped in closer to the man who had stolen her heart. "I'm glad you like it, and your response," she said as she pointed to his nose, "was most appreciated." She sighed as he pulled her into his body.  
  
Years of practice had left them both knowing each other's movements well. They danced without the slightest hint of blunder. Her arms circled around his neck as she smiled up at him. His hands lowered to pull her in closer to him.   
  
A soft smile covered both their lips. Words were not needed as they softly moved across the floor. Abruptly the music stopped causing the dancers to look around in confusion. "What the hell?" a man blurted out.  
  
"Hey Tenchi," Noboyuki called out as he gave him a wink. His father finished slipping the disk jockey some money and began to walk back to the table, cutting through the dance floor.  
  
"Now you too have fun, I'll make sure this dance is all to yourself," he said with a grin.   
  
"Thanks dad," Ryoko said as she grabbed Noboyuki's arm.   
  
"Yeah thanks dad," Tenchi agreed.   
  
"Aww listen, your going to make an old man cry if you keep this up. I know how it hard it must be for you so just relax and enjoy yourselves. You know I love you both," he stated.   
  
"We love you too," Ryoko agreed as she gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Noboyuki smiled and continued walking, complaining about an itch in his eye. 'I'm truly love you both, and I know how important your time is together. Achika, you'd be so proud,' he thought as he wiped at the tear in his eye.   
  
"Have fun you two," he whispered as he left the floor and sat down at the table again, a tight leash on his emotions. "Come here and sit on your grandpa's lap, Achika." Achika hopped of her chair and ran over to her grandfather, jumping into his awaiting arms.   
  
"Now let me tell you about a story of a wonderful lady. She was always full of energy, and took care of her father when her mother died. She had the most beautiful hair that she tied back into a ponytail…"  
  
________  
  
"What was that all about?" Ryoko asked with a giggle as she looked at her husband. A male voice coming over the speakers interrupted them.   
  
"This is a special song going out to a couple out here. Cherish the love you have… you know who you are," the voice said.   
  
"Don't tell me he," Tenchi started.  
  
"I think he did," Ryoko said with a blush. A soft melody wafted through the air as the lights dimmed. "It's our song."  
  
"This is 'Love Will Keep Us Alive' by the Eagles," the speakers said over the music. Tenchi smiled at Ryoko as they simultaneously walked towards each other.  
  
"I'll have to get him for this," he said. He pulled her closer than he had before as the singer began to sing. "I love you Ryoko," he said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too Tenchi," she sighed blissfully. "You've given me everything I wanted and more. Love, a family… You saved me. Showed me what I was supposed to do with my life."  
  
"I'd die for you, I'd live for you. And together we'll brave anything."  
  
"Ryoko…" His head tilted downward as the music began to end.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"I Love you," he finished as he met her in a kiss of love.   
  
"Oooooo, I knew it!!!" a nasally voice declared. The romantic atmosphere was totally destroyed as an odd song began to play.   
________  
  
"What the heck is that?" the DJ questioned as he did a double take. He had been ready to play another slow song when one of his CD's had levitated into the air and taken the place of the Eagles CD on the CD Player.  
  
The contraption began to play, throwing him into further confusion. A little crab appeared in the air, stating "Nuh-uh. You can't touch." Immediately he recognized the song.   
  
"What the Hell????" Where had the crab come form… better yet? How was it flying?  
  
  
"Ahh crap…. It's She blinded me with Science… That song is just too freaky." With a sigh, he covered his ears waiting for the song to end.  
  
________  
  
  
"Washu?" Tenchi and Ryoko exclaimed in unison. Remembering the position they were in, they quickly let go of each other.   
  
"Just as I thought, and no use in denying it. You two are in love, and your both Achika's biological parents."  
  
"Yeah," Tenchi agreed. "But please don't tell anyone else, I have to confront Aeka first." Ryoko nodded, approving his statement.  
  
"Fine then," Washu confirmed. "But… you have to do something for me instead."  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
________  
  
"Wow, Little Washu, you're actually a pretty good driver," Tenchi said from the back. He had bought a car when in preparation for Achika, which he had found very useful. 'Plus, the others can stay a little longer an have some more fun.'  
  
Two breaths that sounded like more like purrs than anything sounded off from both sides of him. Both Achika and Ryoko Masaki were leaning on him, snoring contently as they slept.   
  
"Of course Tenchi," Washu commented. "I am a genius you know." She shut off the car as they came to a stop in front of the Masaki home.   
  
'We're just lucky we didn't get stopped, and still, I was expecting more than just letting her drive home.' "Well, you can get back to work like you wanted to," he stated. "It should be a little while before the others come back home."  
  
"Good night Lord Tenchi. I'm happy for the both of you."   
  
"Thanks Little Washu, goodnight."  
  
'Now to take them upstairs,' he thought.  
  
He carefully picked up Achika and teleported upstairs to the room he shared with his wife. He laid her down on the big bed and teleported back to the car. In a flash, he was back with Ryoko Masaki sleeping soundly in his arms.   
  
He laid her gently down next to Achika and took a seat next to her. She unconsciously rolled over so that her head was cradled in his lap. With a smile he began to run his hands through her smooth cyan hair. "Goodnight, my Ryoko."  
  
"You might not want to do call her that in public until you tell Aeka," a voice said from the open doorway. Queen Funaho Jurai slowly walked into the room; her long flowing robes trailing behind her.  
  
"You can relax Tenchi, my son had already told me about you and your wife." She made her way to the opposite side of the bed and sat down on the edge of it, next to Achika. "So this is my great, great granddaughter," Funaho said as she gazed affectionately at the sleeping girl.  
  
"Son… Great, great, Granddaughter?" Tenchi asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"I forgot that you didn't know. The truth is that while I am Aeka and Sasami's half mother, I am your Grandpa Yosho's true mother."  
  
"What?!" Tenchi shouted.  
  
"Tenchi," Ryoko murmured in her sleep. Tenchi slowly exhaled happy that he hadn't woken anyone up.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The truth is that the emperor of Jurai is allowed to take to wives. He took both Misaki and me. I gave birth to Yosho, while Misaki gave birth to Aeka and Sasami. Yosho was first in line for the throne since he was first born, however, the whole Kagato incident led to him fleeing Jurai."  
  
"So that means I'm you great grandson, Ryoko's your great granddaughter and Achika's your great, great granddaughter."  
  
"Yes," she confirmed. "Though I would appreciate it if you only called me Grandma. I don't want to sound too old do I?" Tenchi joined in with her laughter.  
  
"So this is your family?" she asked Tenchi as she rubbed Achika's back.   
  
"Yup," Tenchi replied with pride.  
  
"You have a beautiful family Tenchi. You're a very lucky man. But have you though about how to break the news to Aeka?"  
  
Tenchi swallowed hard. Well it was time that he faced it. And if there was anyone that could help reach a decision in how to tell the princess, it was Funaho. 'Grandpa's got to get that wisdom from somewhere.'  
  
"I don't want to cause her pain… but I have to."  
  
"Yes you do." Tenchi sighed at the truth of her words. "Tenchi, listen… Aeka is strong. She can handle this. Tell her you believe in her, and your true feelings for her. Do you even know what they are?"  
  
"I love Ryoko with all my heart. I could never betray her like that. It wouldn't be fair to anyone."   
  
Funaho chuckled a little. "Tenchi, I didn't say that you had to go off and marry her. But, don't you at least love her as a friend."  
  
"Of course," Tenchi interrupted. "How could I not love her as a friend. I love her like a sister… which… I guess she kind of is. Well she's my great Aunt. That's pretty weird now that I think about it."  
  
Funaho couldn't help but chuckle a little at the odd look on Tenchi's face. "Tenchi, it might be a little difficult for you to imagine but interfamily marriages aren't uncommon on Jurai. The DNA of Jurain's as well as the advanced technology prevents any birth defects in offspring."  
  
"But you should tell her what you just told me. Tell her you love her as a friend and as sister. The sooner you confront her, the less pain she'll have and the faster she can heal."  
  
"Well I'm going to turn in now," Funaho said as she stood up. "Good night grandson."  
  
"Goodnight Grandma Funaho, and thank you."  
  
________  
  
"Lord Tenchi?" Aeka asked. She had woken up after a not so wonderful evening with a feeling of dread. Tenchi had asked to speak to her after breakfast at the shrine stairs so here she found herself waiting for Tenchi to come to her.  
  
Her heart beat faster every second, so fast that she thought it might beat it's way out of her chest. "Where is he I wonder?" 'And does this mean what I think it does? I can't believe I didn't see it before… all the signs. But Mihoshi had drunken a lot… I'm sure Lord Tenchi wouldn't.'  
  
"Hey Aeka," Tenchi called out as he descended the steps. He must have gone to the shrine early that morning to do some chores before he met with her. She ran up to meet him, fear clutching at her soul.   
  
"Listen Aeka," he started.  
  
"No Lord Tenchi," she interrupted. "I feel this may be easier on both of us if I speak first. I think I have disillusioned myself Tenchi."  
  
"Indigo has told me himself that he is not the father of Achika… I cornered him last night." She hoped her lie might lead to some truth. Still, Tenchi's resemblance in Achika was unmistakable. 'I can't believe I thought that the father of Ryoko's child was that pirate.'  
  
" I've seen so many clues yet I feel so confused," she said, all of her cheer turning into sadness. "I look at Achika and sadly, I see you as well as Ryoko. I saw you dancing last night. I saw the … kiss."  
  
Tears began to stream down her face. "Tenchi, I need an answer. No lies, no games. I want the truth. I can't hide it from myself any longer. My heart tells me something and I must be true to it."  
  
"Tenchi, Is Achika your child?"  
  
Tenchi took a ragged breath. It had all come down to this. No matter how much he had talked to Ryoko that morning or how much he had prayed, he still didn't feel ready.   
  
"Yes, she is," he said, barely audible.   
  
It only took this one response to serve as the catalyst. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Did she seduce you while I was away? Tenchi how did it happen? Please tell me? Do you love her?"  
  
  
"No Aeka… I love her."   
  
Aeka collapsed to the ground. Pain was written all over her face. "How could you? Tenchi, I love you so much more than she ever could."  
  
"Do you truly think that?" Tenchi had his eyes shut tightly. He had formed his hands into fists, squeezing so hard that his knuckles turned white, angry with himself for forcing this pain on her. He hated himself for what he was doing to her.  
  
"What?" Aeka asked in shock.  
  
"Do you remember when I saved you from Kagato? The only reason I got to Jurai is because Ryoko took me." He took a deep breath before continuing. "She had been hurt badly when you were abducted. Do you remember when we found her lying on the ground?"  
  
"Yes," Aeka confirmed. She felt nothing but numbness. Her heart had been broken… she felt like nothing. Insignificant… that's what she felt. Tenchi didn't love her; she felt her life was over.  
  
"She was dying. Her healing abilities wouldn't kick in because of Kagato's dark Jurai power. But she took me to save you, her rival, because she loved me. I admit it; I pretty much rejected her when I was going after you. But she wanted me to be happy."  
  
"No matter if it was with her or with you. She wanted me to be happy. Because she loves me."  
  
Aeka breathed out in shock. "Aeka, I married her and have felt her love everyday. I know that she loves me and I love her."  
  
An awkward silence took over. Aeka's weeping was the only sound breaking the lack of noise. "Tenchi… leave me alone."  
  
"Aeka… I do love you. I love you as a best friend, and as a sister. I'm so sorry." She looked at him through bleary eyes to see his face contort into a face ridden with pain. She was causing him pain too. That was the last thing she had wanted.  
  
Tenchi sprinted down the stairs, complying with her wishes. His soul ached and he knew he had only one person to go to. Without a second thought he teleported into his bedroom. Ryoko was waiting there on the bed, nervously biting her fingernails.   
  
"Oh Ryoko," Tenchi cried as he lay down on the bed next to her. She uttered soft words to him, as she rubbed his back. Finally, emotionally strained, he fell asleep.  
  
________  
  
Aeka hugged herself as she continued to cry. A set of feet running up the steps alerted her of someone's approach. Matthias vaulted up the steps, landing a short distance from her as his red hair flowed behind him. "Aeka," he called out.   
  
"Matthias get away," she said as she avoided his reach. To distraught to move carefully or think rationally, she slipped on the steps. "Aeka," Matthias cried out as he jumped down and stopped her.   
  
"Matthias," she said with a sigh. She cringed though she tried to hide her pain.  
  
'What do I do? If I move her, I could injure her.' "Aeka, stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
Aeka watched as Matthias sprinted down the steps. 'Tenchi…'   
  
'Tenchi loves Ryoko. They married… they had a child. He's hers now in every way. Not just by love but by law. They are one.'  
  
"Where does that leave me?"  
  
"I don't know, but if you keep on squirming like that, you're liable to hurt yourself really bad. I saw Matthias running like a bat out of hell for the house, he must be getting Washu. So Where does what leave you?" Indigo walked down the stairs till he was next to Aeka. He took of his coat and placed it underneath he head.  
  
"Nothing," Aeka replied. "You let me believe Achika was your daughter? How could do that."  
  
"I didn't say anything if you remember," the red headed pirate pointed out. "You chose to believe what you did. And can you really blame Tenchi and Ryoko?"  
  
"Whether you want to believe it or not, they tried not to hurt you."  
  
"She moved in on him while I wasn't there. Just because she's been here for longer…" 'It's not fair. If I had managed to run away…'  
  
"Aeka, I know that it may seem unfair to you but they do love each other. In my life traveling the stars, I have never seen two people more in love. And Noboyuki told me that Tenchi confessed his love to her the night she came back."  
  
"What?" 'What can I do… Tenchi is lost to me?' "Tenchi loves that damn space pirate… where does that leave me? I loved him, I truly loved him!"  
  
"But then don't you want him to be happy? Tenchi loves you, as does Ryoko and Achika. Actually I overheard them talking about making you Achika's godmother. You hurting hurts them. And I think that your feelings toward him might not be what you have convinced yourself of."   
  
"Aeka," Matthias called, as he fell headfirst ground onto the ground. Washu really had to work on her portal system. Of course… she landed lightly on her feet. She summoned her astral computer and began to type feverishly.  
  
"Let's see… nothing to serious. An hour in healing in my lab and you'll be better than ever. " Everything seemed a blur as a blue shield appeared around her.   
  
' Godmother? They all love me? But Ryoko… is my friend… and Tenchi… is my friend as well. I have friends and they'll be with me. I'll be the best Godmother to Achika. It hurts but I've changed. I can deal with it.'  
  
'I have Mommy and Mother Funaho. I can do this. I can't let them go on in pain because I refuse to accept the truth. I have made my choice… and I choose to live on. To change…'  
  
Tears continued to flow freely down her face. They were not the first tears she had cried over Tenchi, nor would they be the last. It still hurt and it would. More tears would come… But she would live on. Her heart and soul needed to heal; yet life would go on.  
  
"Just as Ryoko and Tenchi's hearts sing for one another, mine will one day also. One day I will truly find the song of my heart," she whispered to herself. "And it will sing with one other heart. Our love singing in unison till the day we die."  
  
Matthias smiled down at her, hearing her whispered words. "Yes you will," he agreed. For the first time that day, just as she was flung through dimensions to tend to her injuries, Aeka Jurai… smiled.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
I guess I might as well make this author section… since it really seems practical. Anyways… I bet you all have been wondering… Where I've been. Sorry about the long wait but I've been busy with Real life, writers block and all that jazz. As always, C&C to Ledzepfan111@ hotmail.com. I might be making a Mailing list so any interests, Email me.  
  
Now I'd like to say thanks to some people that have helped me with the my Crown all along:  
Malena, SilverGTI, RT, Kemanorel7, LilA, and Alighthawk. (If I forgot anyone… I'm sorry, tell me and I'll be sure to include you). Thanks a lot guys/girls. And some of them have some Fics so if you readers are ever in the interested in a new fic to read…  
  
Thanks for Reading! 


	6. Chapter 5- Mysteries Revealed

** Disclaimer- The characters used in this prologue are all Pioneer and AIC's except for Matthias, Indigo, Asmodean and Sudorin. He is mine. All rights of Tenchi Muyo TV etc. belong to those companies.**  
** I am not receiving any money for this fan fiction. This is written purely for enjoyment of me as well as my readers.**  
** This fanfic is based on the Tenchi Muyo TV series and is following the prologue. If you haven't read the prologue yet, read it. Ledzepfan111@hotmail.com. Enjoy.  
  
A Crown of Lies:   
Chapter 5- Mysteries Revealed  
  
"It's good to see you again Azaka," Kamidake said as he walked towards the bank of the lake. Princess Aeka was almost finished recovering and the firsts signs of dusk were setting in. Kamidake was clothed in a maroon t-shirt and a pair of tan slacks Washu had cooked up for him. He wore the clothes awkwardly, displaying to all that he was unaccustomed to what Earthlings called 'informal' attire.   
  
Azaka was still wearing the clothes of a Lord Protector. His white cape brandished some blue letters of Ancient Jurai, in turn signifying his position as captain of the knights. The true meaning of the writing on his cape had been long since forgotten, only a tradition among the knighthood of Jurai. He also wore white robes, with blue fabric lining the edge of his clothes, completed with a golden sash. The regal clothing was true to the grace and power of Jurai.   
  
"I trust your journey was aggreable old friend," Kamidake said as he brought up next to the dark blue haired knight. He peered out at the sky, the setting sun mixing all her colors together into a picturesque sunset.  
  
Azaka laughed incredulously. "Kamidake, I haven't had an aggreable journey…" He scratched his beard, deep in thought. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever had much luck traveling. Whether partaking in a coup d'etat or nearly getting blasted by a couple of new prototype GP ships fresh off the assembly line."  
  
"GP ships?" Kamidake asked, a little surprise present in his voice.   
  
"The Jurain transport we were coming to Earth in was attacked by a new type of Galaxy Police ship. From what I've seen, they're capable of great stealth as well as being unable to track by radar." Azaka let out a sigh, his dark purple hair shifting as he turned to face Kamidake.  
  
"They made quick work of the transport… Their weapons systems are truly impressive," Azaka explained. Kamidake turned to face his friend, while attempting to conceal the shock on his face.   
  
"But the Galaxy Police are allied with Jurai. Why would they attack their allies? Especially since it was a Transport. It doesn't make sense…" Kamidake clenched his hands in frustration. The Galaxy Police were acting so strange… why would they try and challenge the might of Jurai?  
  
"Kamidake," Azaka said, laying a hand on his friends shoulder, "there's something I have to tell you." Azaka took a deep breath as he stared out upon the sunset, begging the sun to give him the words to make Kamidake understand.   
  
"There was another coup d'etat on Jurai." Kamidake gasped in surprise, his hand clenched to the point where his knuckled began to ache. He lessened his grip as he attempted to calm the raging emotions swelling within him.  
  
"We managed to escape from Jurai-," Azaka started. An anxious Kamidake interrupted him.  
  
"Where is the emperor?" The frown that crossed Azaka's face clued away that the answer would not be good.   
  
"I was just getting to that. In order for us to escape, the defense parameter had to be shut down." Kamidake's gaze fell. "I volunteered myself, but under a direct order from Emperor Azusa, I was forced to remain by his families side."  
  
"Is that so?" Kamidake replied in a downcast voice. His eyes seemed to lose their fervor as he came to realization that his Emperor was doomed. The end of Azusa would mean the end of any stability in the universe.  
  
"Cheer up, Kamidake," Azaka said in a cheerful manner… well at least as cheerful as a battle hardened, emperor-less, far away from home, stressed out, knight of Azusa could sound. "I have a feeling that our emperor will make it."  
  
"They will probably keep him as a means of bargaining," Azaka began. "And plus, Tsunami is watching over him. Without a doubt he is in her good graces."   
  
"What are you getting at Azaka?" Kamidake asked, a little smirk present on his face. It was true that the odds were highly in favor of his emperor being preserved, and he could sense Azaka had even more good news. The way he had said it before, as more of a taunt than an explanation displayed that.  
  
"Behold Azusa-ken," Azaka stated with a smile as he brought his newly acquired sword out of his robes. "I performed the Larienetta before we left… for the first time ever, it has succeeded."  
  
"Praise Tsunami," Kamidake breathed out. He sighed with relief. Their goddess truly had not turned her back on the old royal family and would aid them in their rebellion. "Old friend, it seems to me we actually have a chance."  
  
"Why so confident Kamidake?" Azaka laughed, his own hopes soaring.   
  
"Well we have a goddess on our side, and a powerful new sword. But most of all, we have the infamous Masaki group back together, not to mention some powerful new additions. But perhaps the biggest two things we have on our side is…" He purposely trailed off with the goal of augmenting Azaka's curiosity.   
  
His methods worked as the knight of Azusa let out a laugh. "Don't keep me in the dark Kamidake," he chuckled.  
  
"And… we have a not so indecisive prince, not to mention a little pirate that could give any bad guy a run for their money."   
  
Kamidake laughed at Azaka's lost look. "Little Pirate? Not so Indecisive prince? Kamidake, what in Tsunami are you talking about?"   
  
"Ahh, old friend, it seems that I must inform you of the changes over here as well. Well you remember how Lord Tenchi was shy and embarrassed at the littlest contact with one of the girls." Azaka nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Well there's been just a few, small, insignificant changes in our prince…"  
  
________  
  
Ryoko smiled as her husband began to stir from his slumber. He hadn't been sleeping for more than an hour but her legs were beginning to go numb from the presence of Tenchi's head in her lap. Her mind had been singly focused on the First Crown Princess of Jurai as she watched her husband's chest rise up and down.  
  
Tenchi had come home more distraught than ever… things must not have gone well. Her heart could not help but go out to the princess. "But Aeka's a lot stronger then me… I don't think I would be able to go on if Tenchi told me he loved another as a lover."  
  
A smirk crossed her face as a plan began to formulate in her mind. "Of course I know that I love Tenchi a million times more than her. I mean, geeze she already had a could be boyfriend waiting on her for every second of the day."  
  
She began to chuckle a little as playing matchmaker began to seem very interesting. "That's it, I Ryoko Masaki hereby declare that I will get that chipmunk and knight together. She needs this… and by the pout he had all dinner last night, he does too."  
  
Ryoko shifted herself as Tenchi began to stir. Slowly one eye opened, and then the other. Remembering where he was and what he had done, he let loose a sigh and sat up.   
  
Ryoko waited patiently for him to start, not wanting to rush him after his experience that morning. He gazed into her eyes, drawing in strength and suddenly looked away too ashamed to face her.   
  
"What is it Tenchi?" she asked with a warm smile trying to brighten his spirits. It failed as he looked down and tried to hide his face behind long black hair.   
  
"I don't deserve you," he stated as his shoulder slumped. "I don't deserve any of this. Not you or Achika… God, look what I did to Aeka. She'll hate me for the rest of my life. I should have chosen earlier. Somehow I should have…"  
  
That slap hurt. Tenchi's hand immediately went up to the red handprint on his face as he looked with astonishment at her. Damn did that slap ever hurt. Not only physically, but the emotional significance hurt even worse.  
  
Ryoko cast an angry glare at him as she retracted her trembling hand. "I never wanted to do that… but…" A few tears filled her eyes. "Tenchi, I know you don't mean to say anything to hurt us but rejecting your worth is the same as rejecting me. It's the same as rejecting Achika. And that hurts…"  
  
Tenchi sharply took in a breath as he realized he had done the one thing he had vowed never to do again. Hurt her… He was rejecting her just like he had when he was a boy.   
  
"Forgive me Tenchi. I didn't want to do that. But I didn't want you to say something you'd hate yourself for. I know you too well." Her face lit into a smile. " And I know you'd hate yourself if you had continued blabbing on. You had no control over Aeka developing feelings for you, just like you had no control over me falling in love with you."  
  
"And how were you supposed to choose earlier when you had no clue who you were in love with?" She took a breath before continuing. "Tenchi, I loved you when you were that scared little boy but, I really don't feel like having to deal with a nosebleed when we do our 'night time training'."  
  
Tenchi recoiled as he realized what he had done. Instead of trying to make the situation better and faced reality he had… "I ran away and became a little boy," he voiced his thoughts vocally. His gaze softened as he looked at her.   
  
"I'm sorry 'Oko," he murmured as a feeling of guilt washed over him. "I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
Ryoko smiled before she tackled him. "Well I'm happy I could help you realize your mistake." She strattled him as her right hand slowly caressed his cheek, the red tint from the slap fading. "And sorry…"  
  
She was cut off as he placed a finger on her lips. "Don't apologize, I should be thanking you," he stated as she began to lower her head towards his.  
  
"Well I know how you can thank me," she purred before her lips locked with his. Time stood still as the lovers became totally oblivious to their surroundings, focused solely on each other and the love they shared.   
  
Ryoko pulled back panting lightly only to fall onto her husbands chest. "Tenchi we just made up didn't we?" she teased as she drew circles on his chest with a finger. Tenchi nodded as she propped herself up so their eyes were locked.  
  
She gave him a mischievous smile as her head lowered again. "Washu installed another bathroom, coded for just our DNA," she told him, bearing a fang. "And I think it's about time for some make up sex."   
  
Tenchi could only nod as she engulfed him in a passionate kiss and teleported them away.   
  
________  
  
Matthias sat deep in the heart of Washu's lab watching as the First Crown Princess of Jurai lay inside one of Washu's healing devices, sleeping peacefully. The table cast a green glow over the princess that illuminated the otherwise dark room.   
  
To say Matthias was angered was to say that Ryoko liked Tenchi; a tad bit of an understatement. That damn commoner had gone much to far. He had broken his princesses heart and inadvertently caused her physical damage that led to her current predicament. The Knight was definitely livid.   
  
Matthias concluded that the man was going to pay as he stood up. Whispering a short farewell to the princess and a promise to return, he sat out in search of the fool that had torn away the happiness of the woman he loved.   
  
________  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi walked out of the bathroom with smiled on their faces as they began to head towards Washu's Lab. Tenchi was filled with confidence after his little dose of 'night time training' and felt ready to right the situation with Aeka. Ryoko grinned at him as she recalled a memory. "Have you ever seen Nagi acting so strange before?" she asked as she began to giggle.  
  
"Nope," Tenchi answered as he began to laugh himself. "Who could have thought that normal for everyone else would be weird for her though?" he continued in between laughs.   
  
Their laughter both stopped quickly as the bounty hunter Nagi walked into the room, eyes wide open and unblinking. She held a look of total shock on her face as she walked up to Ryoko and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.  
  
Tenchi watched as the purple haired bounty hunter dragged the cyan haired female over to a mirror hanging on the wall. Ryoko sputtered her protests and wiggled to the best of her capabilities, however it proved futile as the purple haired beauty raised the ex space pirate up so that their faces were both reflected in the mirror.  
  
Ryoko groaned as Nagi put her hands on the ex pirates face and then transferred them back to her own. Nagi glancing back and forth between her reflection in the mirror and Ryoko's face, Tenchi and his wife sweat dropping the whole time.  
  
Nagi let out a barely audible, "I don't believe it," before collapsing on to the ground in a faint. Tenchi and Ryoko looked at each other, then at Nagi and shrugged their shoulders in wonder.  
  
Tenchi decided not to question anything else as Indigo walked into the room laughing hysterically and proceeded to pick up the unconscious bounty hunter. He turned to the astonished husband and wife as he slung the bounty hunter over one of his shoulders.   
  
"Sorry about the disturbance," the pirate said happily as he turned and began to exit the room. "Well I'll take care of this deadweight so Cheerio folks," he stated as he began to exit the room leaving behind an aura of confusion.   
  
"Tenchi…" Ryoko began.  
  
"Yeah honey…" Tenchi replied with a voice full of disbelief.  
  
"What just happened?" She placed her head in her hands as she groaned. "Forget that, I don't even want to know what that was all about?"  
  
"Why don't we just pretend none of this happened," Tenchi said in a hesitant voice. His face still wore an expression like that of his love; a look of utter and complete confusion.  
  
"Umm…. Yeah," Ryoko agreed as they both continued towards Washu's lab.   
  
________  
  
Aeka began to stir as the numb sensation that had been relieving her of consciousness slowly began to fade. She felt feeling slowly enter her limp limbs yet she still felt too worn out to move. Even after the sleeping she had been doing before, her body still lacked the necessary energy to function well.   
  
Her mind registered two people sitting next to her as she opened her eyes, the room remaining blurry and out of focus. As her pupils adjusted to the light that was illuminating the room, a cyan haired female and black haired male came into focus.   
  
Her heart lashed out in pain as she saw them contently talking to each other as she truly realized she would not be the one that would to sit next to Tenchi and give him comfort. The loss that she had experienced truly sank in as Ryoko leaned her head on Tenchi's shoulder and let out a content sigh. Aeka could feel the tears brimming in her now dull ruby eyes.   
  
She tried with all her heart and soul not to cry but a small whimper sounded out of her clenched mouth nonetheless. Ryoko immediately leaped up from her spot on Tenchi's shoulder and put her head down in shame. This wasn't how she had wanted to start her visit.  
  
"I'll leave, I'm sorry," she said apologetically as she stood up and made her way towards the exit with her eyes downcast. She had been such an idiot to act that way with Tenchi when Aeka's heart had just been broken.   
  
"Stop Ryoko," Aeka murmured as the pirate continued to exit. Aeka shook her head as Ryoko ignored her. "Ryoko I said stop!" the princess yelled successfully stifling her crying.  
  
Ryoko turned around immediately, biting her lip in shame and embarrassment. It looked like no matter what she did to try and spare the princess pain, she would cause it anyway. Just like the problem Tenchi had had…  
  
Her posture immediately changed, her back straightening with confidence as she began back towards the princess. She had told Tenchi to not be the boy that he had been and try to fix the situation, but here she had been resorting to that same behavior.   
  
"Sorry Aeka, I didn't think you'd want to see me," Ryoko said apologetically as she sat back down, her face still showing sympathy.  
  
"I'm not glass you know…" Aeka responded taking a deep breath. "I can get hurt and become stronger from it. And I think the three of us have to settle some things before we complicate anything any farther."  
  
Tenchi gave Aeka a comforting smile as he voiced his agreement. "Aeka, I'm really-"  
  
"Lord Tenchi, that is quite enough!" Aeka reprimanded. "As much as it hurts me to see you two together and know that I lost to Ryoko, you two shouldn't feel sorry. I think I knew that you two were meant to be a long time ago, but I refused to accept it or realize it."  
  
"Aeka," Ryoko said with a smile. This was definitely turning out to be even better than her best-case scenario. "It never should have been a contest between you and me," Ryoko pointed out regretfully.  
  
Aeka let out a sigh. "It would have much easier to be friends."  
  
"And if I hadn't let it become a contest, then…" Tenchi began but was cut off when an annoyed ex pirate and a displeased princess shout out that it wasn't his fault at the same time.   
  
"Geeze Tenchi, get it through your thick head that it wasn't your fault. You try to take every ones pain and force it on yourself," Ryoko reprimanded as she made gestures with her hands. "How many times have I told you that?"  
  
Tenchi shrugged his shoulders accepting his wife's berating meekly. "Your so thick when it comes to this kind of stuff. It's a fact, like I have told you, that you take-" Ryoko was cut off by the sound of her purple haired friend bursting out into pure, genuine, uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko immediately cut off from their one-sided conversation and blinked with confused expressions on their faces. This drove Aeka to laugh even harder than before and pull Tenchi and Ryoko into her laughter.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but to see you nagging on Tenchi," Aeka managed to get out before bursting into laughter again. Ryoko immediately took defense and made protests as Tenchi and Aeka continued laughing.   
  
"Hey, I don't nag him, chipmunk!"  
  
"Actually, all you do is henpeck me," Tenchi agreed.  
  
Ryoko put on a pout and draped herself on Tenchi. "But Tenchi, you know that I do it because I love you," she said with puppy dog eyes and her finger drawing circles on his chest. Her expression turned to a slit-eyed grimace as she stood back up. "And I do not nag, hen peck or be overly critical about my Tenchi in the slightest."  
  
Aeka's smile was genuine as the laughter she had experienced made her soul feel light. "Thank you Ryoko, Tenchi for coming here," she said. "You've really helped a lot, and I want you to know that I'll be ok."  
  
"It hurts," Aeka began, "but it doesn't hurt as much when I have friends around to help me bear it. And I know that someday it won't hurt." She began to get up testing out her legs before putting full weight on them. Seeing no discomfort she began to walk towards the exit to Washu's lab.  
  
"Your welcome Aeka," Tenchi said as he followed her, making sure that she didn't fall due to her previous injuries.   
  
"Well, if you're all right there princess, I think I'm going to grab Achika. Don't worry we'll tone it down around public for you." Ryoko began to fly ahead of the group. "Only in private so unless you're a voyeur looking to watch some," she said with fangs gleaming, "you won't have to see anything."  
  
"I appreciate the thought, but I am more than capable of walking out of the room if I don't like what I see," Aeka pointed out.   
  
"Well then don't say I didn't warn you princess," Ryoko said with mischievous smile. Her face returned to a thoughtful look. "And speaking of Achika, umm… well as you can guess, she's our daughter."  
  
Aeka nodded her head in acceptance. Ryoko actually blushed and scratched her head in the back. Aeka sweat dropped as Ryoko began to stutter a little. 'Someone's been hanging around Tenchi too much,' she though cynically. Though with a glance at Tenchi and a memory of his own changes, she realized that it also worked the other way.  
  
"I swear, your worse than Lord Tenchi," Aeka taunted. "No offense," she added looking at Tenchi apologetically.  
  
"What Ryoko is nervous about asking is that we were wondering if you would be Achika's godmother," Tenchi clarified. Ryoko's face turned beat red as she mumbled her agreement.  
  
Aeka didn't even have to contemplate as she looked at her friend's faces… friends that she dearly loved. "Nothing would make me happier," Aeka said with a firm smile.   
  
Ryoko's eyes lit up immediately as she clasped her hands together in front of her face. "Thanks Aeka!" she immediately said while holding out her hands in two v's. She then made a b-line for the exit of Washu's lab, flew out and teleported away.  
  
"You know what, as weird as this may sound, I think she's grown up finally," Aeka said.  
  
"We all have Aeka," Tenchi laughed.  
  
"It was actually Ryoko's idea to ask you about being Achika's god mother," Tenchi said as they approached the exit at a much slower speed than his love had. Aeka faltered in her stride, obviously surprised. "She made me promise in labor that we would ask you… I wasn't about to disagree with her," Tenchi said with a laugh.   
  
"Though I was in total agreement and am just as happy as she is about it," he added while he opened the door. "Well I'm heading out to the fields," he said as they entered the hallway. "If you want to catch up with Ryoko and Achika, they should be heading out there pretty soon as well."   
  
"I will Tenchi, and I just wanted you to know that I'm happy, none of our friendships have been ruined," Aeka said as she headed towards her room. "Let me just change my clothes and I'll see you later."  
  
"I'm happy too," Tenchi agreed. With a smile he turned around and headed out the door with a heart free of guilt.   
  
  
  
Tenchi smiled as he made his way over to the fields he tended. Aeka herself was something else. He really hadn't given her enough credit. She had been willing to listen, understand, and accept and in turn, their friendship had not been damaged.  
  
"Life is great," Tenchi breathed out. He had a gorgeous wife that loved him with all her heart, a mischievous daughter who played Pirates and Galaxy Police with him all the time, a family that had not been torn apart by the changes that occurred…  
  
"Not so great for some," a venomous voice shot out. Tenchi spun around immediately to see the visage of Matthias, the Second sword of Jurai standing behind him. By the look of apathy as well as stress and lack of sleep on the knight's face, it was clearer than daylight that this was not a social call.  
  
"What do you want?" Tenchi asked carefully, keeping himself alert, as he was not sure of Matthias's intent. The red haired knight smiled as he crouched down and answered Tenchi's question without speaking.  
______  
  
The surge of Jurain Power was incredible and felt by all. Azaka turned to Kamidake and without hesitation shouted, "Kamidake let's go!"  
  
  
Ryoko Masaki clutched her daughter tighter while forming an energy sword in her right hand. "Achika, stay close to me," she whispered before they took to flight, heading towards the surge of power.   
  
  
Queens Funaho and Masaki Jurai glanced at each other before wordlessly exiting the Masaki home at staggering speeds. Noboyuki Masaki catching sight of the Queens, shrugged his shoulders and headed off behind them, though at more of a leisurely walk than a sprint.   
  
  
Katsuhito Masaki sighed as he grabbed the nearest wooden bokken. "So it has occurred as I have thought," he though idly before taking leave of his shrine home.  
  
  
Indigo tapped Nagi. Indigo poked Nagi. Indigo sighed at the still unconscious pirate… and proceeded to drop a bucket of ice water over her head. The bounty hunter shot up in surprise, immediately glaring at the space pirate.   
  
"Damn it all, what the hell was that for?" she yelled in annoyance.   
  
"C'mon," he stated and turned from the bounty hunter to head towards the surge of power. He would have succeeded in making it there too, had not the hand of the purple haired crimson-eyed woman not grabbed his foot and pulled him to the ground.   
  
Indigo looked up at Nagi expectantly as the bounty hunter glared at him. "Would you kindly tell me what the hell is going on?" Nagi asked him.   
  
"But I wanna go see the fight," Indigo whined struggling to break free of Nagi's grasp.   
  
"What fight? So help me you pirate, your not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on," Nagi declared, a vein in her head popping out.   
  
"But we're missing all the action right now," Indigo continued to whine, his eyes forming the dreaded puppy dog look.   
  
Nagi put her hands on her head let go of the pirate and followed him, massaging her temples in an attempt to ease the headache that was forming. 'Well I hope it's a good fight at least, or whatever the hell he's talking about.'  
  
  
Washu looked at the blinking monitor and without a second thought, transported herself and a couple of necessities out to the battlefield that was forming.  
  
  
Aeka Jurai looked at her sister Sasami who was unpacking with her and back at her clothing. Recognizing the telltale surge of Jurai power her face became pale as she began to run out of her room, happy that Washu had healed her leg.  
  
_______  
  
Tenchi shifted to the left, dodged right, ducked down and jumped away, continuing in dodging the weapon-less attacks of Matthias. "I'll make you pay for breaking her heart," Matthias yelled as Tenchi dodged his fist. Matthias considered himself very talented… and to have Tenchi dodge his attacks continuously began to make himself question his assumptions of Tenchi being a pathetic fighter.  
  
Drunk with anger, all rational resemblances of thought left the sleep deprived Jurain knight. He had like Aeka, seen the kiss between Tenchi and Ryoko and been going over the possibilities of what it had meant. His heart, in a selfish way that ashamed him, had been filled with joy that Tenchi did not apparently seek any sort of romantic relationship with the first crown princess.  
  
Of course, what Tenchi's decision would do to the princess had been the other thought, and the one that made him feel horrible for being happy that Aeka would remain free. She would be heartbroken, and it would all be the fault of Tenchi Masaki.  
  
He had sat outside of Aeka's room the entire night, listening to her soft crying. And with every sob, his heart hated Tenchi more and more. 'If Tenchi does reject her, Tsunami have pity on his soul,' had been the constant thought as Aeka had cried herself to sleep.   
  
And then Tenchi had broken her heart that morning… he had taken her heart threw it down the ground and stepped on it. He had only needed to give his love to her and yet instead he had broken the one thing that Matthias treasured above all others.  
  
And then Tenchi had caused her to be so distressed that she had fell, in the process, injuring herself. It was all these events and thoughts that drove Matthias to attack the one called Tenchi Masaki. The one that had hurt Aeka in a way no other could…  
  
"Tenchi Masaki, you'll pay," Matthias hissed as he prepared for another assault. He did not notice as all the members of the Masaki household save Sasami and Aeka arrived at the battle scene.  
  
"I've obviously underestimated you, but I shall no more," Matthias declared walking over to a tree on which his Jurain staff was leaning. He had entrusted it to Aeka, but for now he would borrow it… at least until Masaki had learned his lesson.  
  
The staff began to glow as he prepared himself to fire energy at Tenchi. He would not kill him, but nothing was preventing him from at least hurting the commoner that had deeply hurt his princess.   
  
  
Katsuhito watched the battle rage on next to his mothers, as well as the two knights Azaka and Kamidake. "Matthias could never hope to win," the priest said while shaking his head.  
  
Azaka nodded his head in agreement. "Passion is important to fighting, however blind hate and anger serve no purpose other than to get yourself killed," Azaka stated.  
  
Kamidake turned to the group wearing a look of frustration and worry. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop this?" he asked compassionately. His knuckles were white from clenching his hand.   
  
Funaho sighed as she shook her head. "It is all up to Tenchi."  
  
  
  
"You shall never hurt another again," Matthias yelled as he released a torrent of Jurai energy at Tenchi. A satisfying grin plastered itself on his face as he saw the green wave of energy approach the commoner.  
  
However, surprise shown over his face as Tenchi took to the air, successfully dodging the attack. Matthias threw down his staff and grabbed his sword hilt, igniting the green blade in his frustration.  
  
"Ryoko watch out," Katsuhito suddenly yelled. "Tenchi look!" He jumped forward clenching his bokken in his hands, and pointed with it at Tenchi's wife and daughter.   
  
  
Ryoko who had been standing apart from the Jurain group looked to see the wave of energy approach her and her daughter. They stood far behind where Tenchi had previously been however; it also put them directly in the path of the energy.  
  
Suddenly an audible "Oh shit" echoed across the battlefield as Tenchi Masaki teleported in between the blast and his family. Ryoko immediately vanished, reappearing with Achika at the place where Noboyuki, Indigo and Nagi were observing the battle. Tenchi gritted his teeth as he turned to face the blast.  
  
"That is enough," Tenchi yelled, displaying feelings of anger for the first time that fight. A blue shield surrounded him as the blast hit home. He held out his hands and closed his eyes in concentration, as the green energy struggled to break through the barrier. Slowly the blue, dome like shield that protected him began to encircle the Jurain nights attack. A bead of perspiration slowly traced its way down Tenchi's face as the shield that now totally encompassed the blast, slowly shrunk in size eventually imploding and in the process neutralizing the green energy.  
  
"Way to go Tenchi!" Washu suddenly cheered appearing next to Indigo and Nagi and shoving fans into their hands. "Now every body!"   
  
Her two chibi-Washu's scurried out of her hair and onto her shoulders. "Tenchi! Tenchi! Tenchi! Go Tenchi!" Hearing no response from her fellow members of the cheering section she immediately turned around to face them.   
  
Both Indigo and Nagi watched the eccentric genius, as her eyes became slits. In a low menacing voice she growled, "I don't hear you…" A large gun dropped out of a subspace portal above her head and into her hands. Without removing her glare from the bounty hunter and space pirate she turned off the safety with an audible click.   
  
"Now… one… two… three…"  
  
"Go Tenchi!!" the pair yelled frantically as they waved their fans around chaotically.  
  
"Much better," Washu said happily, dropping the gun and grabbing two more fans. The self-proclaimed 'Tenchi cheering section' continued on as Matthias began his charge.  
  
________  
  
  
'I must get there,' Aeka thought desperately as she continued running. 'I can't be late… I must arrive in time' She looked over to her sister who was trying with all her might to match Aeka's speed. 'Please Sasami, keep it up, we must get there before it's too late,' she pleaded in her mind.   
  
"We're almost there Sasami," Aeka encouraged as she felt the power of Jurain growing closer to her. She could already make out the people standing in the clearing… and more specifically the wave of Jurai power launch towards one of the figures.  
  
"Tsunami…" she stated in sorrow as he pushed herself on. Her heart beat loudly as she saw the figure dodge it however, the energy head towards some of the bystanders. The people became distinguishable, but it left Aeka clueless as to why Matthias would fight Tenchi.  
  
"God damn it, accept your fate. I won't let you hurt anyone again," Matthias shouted loud enough for her to hear. Aeka glanced down at her sister who nodded her head signaling her agreement. With that, Aeka ran as hard as she could towards the battlefield.  
  
'Hurt anyone again… Is he doing this because of me?' she questioned.  
  
"Aeka deserved so much more than a stupid backwater commoner like you, and yet you still…" Matthias stopped talking as he focused on battle.  
  
'He's doing this because of me… He wants to stop Tenchi from hurting me… He… What will this accomplish?' She shook her head as she struggled to make it to Mat and Tenchi. "This… this… this isn't right!" she declared as she drew nearer. She looked down to see Tenchi unarmed as Matthias quickly closed the distance between Tenchi and himself.  
  
"This is enough…" Tenchi stated calmly as Matthias came even closer. He slowly lifted up his hand into the air and closed his eyes in concentration. Suddenly a blue glowing light streaked across the battlefield from the distance. Matthias cried out as Tenchi lifted up the hilt of the Tenchi-ken and ignited the blade.   
  
In one swift move Matthias was disarmed and on the ground with the blue blade lowered at his neck. "You are fighting with nothing but anger, therefore you will lose," Tenchi stated evenly, though his eyes betrayed his current anger.  
  
"Matthias stop!" Aeka yelled running out onto the battlefield. Tenchi lifted the blade up from the Second Sword of Jurai as Aeka finally made it to where they were standing. She was breathing hard from her run but found enough energy to do one thing…  
  
**SLAP**  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Explain to me how this would help?" Aeka collapsed to her knees as she began to cry. "How could you?"  
  
Matthias stared wide-eyed at the crying princess, a hand on his stinging cheek. Tenchi released a deep breath as the blade of the Tenchi-ken disappeared. After another deep, cleansing breath he opened his eyes, no anger present in his features.  
  
"Matthias, I know that right now you think you are helping and I can understand why you acted the way you did. However by the look of it, you are obviously not thinking clearly," Tenchi stated calmly. Matthias turned his wide-eyed stare to Tenchi who took another deep breath.  
  
"I'm willing to forget about this… However I will not be so forgiving if this happens again. I can tell you haven't had much sleep and are under a lot of stress. But you could have seriously injured my wife or my little girl!"   
  
"Dadddddyyyyyy," A voice whined from the sidelines.   
  
Tenchi smiled as he continued. "You could have hurt my wife and my little pirate." He corrected himself. "If you ever come close to doing that again…" he growled, his happy demeanor instantly becoming harsh.  
  
Matthias gulped seeing the anger in Tenchi's voice. Only then did the realization of what he had truly done sink in. He put his head down in shame as Tenchi continued. "You can stay at my house however I will be talking to you again after you get some rest."  
  
Tenchi sighed and his stone face broke into a smile. Aeka stood up with her back to Matthias and addressed Tenchi. "Lord Tenchi, I would appreciate if you, Ryoko and my goddaughter would walk me home," she stated totally ignoring her personal guard.  
  
"Sure thing princess," Ryoko chimed teleporting in next to the princess and Tenchi. The group walked away with Aeka introducing herself to Achika, a smile on both their faces.   
  
"What just happened?" Matthias asked out loud as he stood up. His face was betraying his confusion as he watched Aeka walk away from the area with most of the rest of the family.   
  
"You just had a run in with Prince Tenchi Masaki, the First Crown Prince of Jurai," Kamidake stated as he and Azaka approached the confused red head.  
  
"Prince?" Mathias exclaimed, his eyes bugging out of his head.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much," Azaka pointed out. "Lord Tenchi is very forgiving so you really don't have to worry about him throwing you out or anything like that. Though I have never seen him quite so protective… It makes sense though. Little insignificant changes indeed Kamidake," Azaka laughed as he looked to his friend.   
  
Kamidake smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I think you should be told what exactly is going on, and everything that has happened with this little group," Kamidake said as the three knights began to head into the woods, to explain the circumstances away from the rest of the household.   
  
The Lord Protector of Jurai, Second Sword of Jurai and Azusa's Knight walked away, leaving behind only Nagi, Indigo, and Washu. Indigo's eyes became starry eyed as he turned to the red headed genius. "Washu…" he began.  
  
The genius broke out into her own smile as she replied, "I know."  
  
"Tenchi was so cool!" They both cheered in unison. Nagi sighed rubbing her temples and attempting to relieve yet another headache that was forming.   
  
"But anyways, Washu, I'm going to need your help with something," Indigo stated. "Heck I'll even let you in on what I know before anyone else." The redheaded woman beamed as she teleported Indigo into her lab and vanished.  
  
"Well I guess I'll head back," Nagi sighed. She laughed incredulously as she turned around in the direction of the Masaki home. "Who would've thought that I would actually enjoy being part of Ryoko's little posse?" With the mention of her previous archenemy, Nagi retreated into herself, lost in deep thought.  
  
_________  
  
Matthias was embarrassed. Matthias also felt guilty and like shit from his earlier actions. His head hurt like hell from the worst headache he had ever had and he was desperately craving sleep. In short, Matthias was not having a good day.  
  
And the fact that the recent revelations had turned his world upside down had just a little to do with it…   
  
'Tenchi is my prince… Ryoko is one of my princesses and so is Achika,' Matthias thought to himself. 'Life suddenly became so confusing.' He sat down at a table in the Masaki's dining room with a sigh, his head awhirl in the recent revelations. He sighed cursing himself and hating himself for not only attempting to hurt Tenchi but for betraying Aeka like he had.  
  
'I cannot believe I did that,' he groaned mentally. Washu had dispatched a telegram that came in the form of one of her chibi-Washus, who after thoroughly ingraining the fact that Washu was a genius into it's recipient, had commanded him to report to the Masaki dinner table for further instructions.  
  
And so it was that the entire Masaki family and friends found themselves, save Indigo and Washu. Suddenly the occupants of the room gasped out as the lights cut out, they fell into school desks and Washu and Indigo emerged from the darkness into an area illuminated by spotlights.  
  
"Ahem," Washu coughed, stifling the chatter that was going on around her. "We have all been wondering for a while what has happened in our world which is why I brought you to my lab today. Jurai has been taken over again, apparently holding Emperor Azusa hostage, the Galaxy Police attacked a transport of the Royal Family with new incredibly advanced ships…. Well at least advanced for them-"  
  
"Now Miss Washu, what exactly are you saying?" Kiyone asked jumping up from her chair. "The Galaxy Police are aligned with the Royal Family of Jurai. They wouldn't attack them… Ahhhhh!"  
  
Kiyone screamed as her chair disappeared and she suddenly found herself falling down a large hole. As she continued falling muttering prayers to whoever would listen, a light appeared beneath her. She screamed even louder as she fell out of the ceiling of Washu's lab staring at the hard ground fast approaching. With hope lost she braced herself for the coming contact with the ground.  
  
Seconds went by and still no splat occurred providing a very pleasant mystery for the GP. Curiosity slowly got the best of the teal tressed woman and she opened an eye to reveal the rest of the occupants of Washu's lab with sweat drops, save the genius herself. Kiyone bit her lower lip and felt the air underneath her muttering nervously to herself.   
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
**GURGLE**  
  
"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kiyone made as many frantic motions to break free of her invisible prison as she could yet they proved to no avail. Her motions caused her body to shift putting her in visibility of her savior, which only served to put her into another bit of hysteria.  
  
Mihoshi looked at Washu with awe. "Miss Washu, I didn't know that you knew Kiyone was afraid of crabs. I know she told me that she got scared when you wore clothes with crabs, but how did you know?"  
  
Washu snickered to herself as she gazed upon the scene in front of her. Kiyone was suspended above the ground, wailing and flailing her limbs about as she was held in the air by a purple glow that was emanating from the red crab underneath her that was roughly the size of Ryo-ohki.  
  
"Alright, you can let go of your telepathic hold of her now," the genius giggled as the crab scurried towards her and Kiyone landed on the ground with a loud thump. Immediately the GP officer was backing away from the crab as fast as she could. "G-g-g-get that thing away from me!"  
  
"Ahh well, Kiyone it seems to me you've met Mr. Cuddles," Washu beamed as she looked around for the said crab. A sweat drop appeared on everyone as they found where the crab had disappeared to.  
  
"Oh you are just so Kawaii," Masaki cooed as she cuddled Mr. Cuddles.   
  
Funaho put a hand on her head and sighed. "And only my dear sister could find that thing cute." She shook her head and turned her attention to Washu who was clearing her throat again.  
  
"Wow, Kawaiii," exclaimed Achika from her fathers lap.  
  
"I stand corrected," Funaho admitted, a warm smile gently appearing on her face.   
  
"Now why don't you start off explaining with this," Ryoko said as soon as Funaho finished, standing up and pulling out the sword hilt Indigo had given her earlier. "Indigo, I've had about as much of this as I can handle so I suggest you start explaining before we have any more misunderstandings."  
  
"For once I agree," Nagi added. "This total lack of knowledge is driving me nuts." She pulled out her whip and held her sword out menacingly. "So start talking, before I really get mad. What is Malkita?"  
  
"Now, now, pretty ladies," Indigo stuttered in terror. A satisfying smirk was exchange between Ryoko and Nagi as Indigo began to talk. "So you want to know what Malkita is? Well allow me to narrate for you just what it is…"  
  
________  
  
  
Malkita is not an item, artifact nor treasure. Nor is it a person. The name is one that has been whispered across the edges of the universe. It is a rumor plaguing some, leading them to pursue something they can never find. Malkita is an echo of….  
  
What do you mean cut out this mysterious crap? I thought it was adding flavor to it all. Wait… Ryoko put down the hilt. No don't form a blade, please calm down…  
  
Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Tenchi help me. Nagi please do something… wait not that, not the whip. That doesn't mean bring out the sword too…. Wait no not again. Ryoko I said not to form a blade!  
  
Okay! I'll get right to the point! Better? **Gulp** I'll keep that in mind girls… err I mean beautiful ladies… Wait no I am not hitting on your wife. No I don't want to be Achika's bokken practice dummy! Please listen; I don't have any interest in your wife at all.  
  
Gah!!! I am not saying your ugly. Wait put that sword down… pleaseeeeeeeeeee stop. If I die, you won't ever learn about Malkita.   
  
What do you mean you don't want to know? I have three seconds to grab your interest? Ryoko isn't that a little short? What do you mean times up?  
  
Gahhh!!!!!! Simply put, Malkita is the most Xenophobic planet in existence.   
  
….  
  
….  
  
That grabbed your attention didn't it? Ok, I'll continue.  
  
As you can probably guess, I am a Malkitan. I was born inside the Malkitan Empire and was sent outside into this universe on a mission that I will talk about later on. First I better give you some background information I guess.  
  
As far as our historical records go, at one time, Malkita and Jurai were allies. What do you mean this can't be true Aeka? Please just listen and ask questions later.   
  
This was eons ago when both planets were young and technology was very limited, however thanks to the goddesses of the Malkitans and Jurains, Tokimi and Tsunami, we were able to make contact with each other through tree ships.  
  
Anyways, our civilizations coexisted until darkness took hold of the universe. And so it was that the Jurains and Malkitans fought together against the evil. Our records our skewed from that point but the one thing that is for certain: the relationship between Malkita and Jurai was totally and utterly destroyed.   
  
Species that has once been so similar, the Malkitan and Jurain people are so close together in the gene pool that they could breed with each other as easy as if it were two Jurains or two Malkitans. Hell, according to the books the Malkitan and Jurain Royal families had kindred powers rooted from their goddesses who are rumored to be sisters.   
  
Anyways, Tokimi sensing the upcoming and inevitable conflict took certain actions to preserve the peace between the two planets. And so it was that the planet of Malkita became the lost planet of Malkita.   
  
However her actions were not without their repercussions. The planet, which was directly rooted to her life force much as Jurai with Tsunami, began to whither away and dies. Slowly and surely Malkita died and would have become a wasteland if it weren't for our most famous scientist in history.   
  
The said scientist developed an alternate means to protect the planet of people and was hailed a hero because of it. However even this new means of protection could not leave the planet totally invulnerable.   
  
Most forgot about Jurai, I being an exception because my mother is a historian. But despite the memory being lost, Malkita has remained a xenophobic planet. We haven't had outsiders inside Malkita since Tokimi prevented the conflict between Jurai and Malkita.   
  
But Malkita remains almost feverishly isolationist in some areas, which in turn led to many people becoming dissatisfied with the government. A while ago there was an attempted coup d'etat, which in the end was put down. However not without it's costs.  
  
The King and Queen at that time were assassinated and the only remnants of the Royal Family were their two daughters. My grandfather was a guard to the two girls during this time, and fearing for their safety, worked in conjunction with the famous scientist to help smuggle the princesses out of Malkita.  
  
The scientist provided means to ensure that the two girls would survive including providing them the chance to be happy while always remain close to each other. As the girls were sent to a planet in the Jurai Empire, my grandfather was killed leaving a few notes before he died.   
  
The scientist was never heard from again although it is expected that she went after the two princesses to help them. However as things became settled after years of fighting, I was given the task to seek out the girls. My father was an advisor to the king and queen in addition to being one of the selected lines of knights to the Malkitan Royal Family.   
  
Me staying true to my line as knights and guards of the royal family became the last hope to bring Malkita out of the darkness it had entered. Tokimi has had to regain protection of the planet since the machines we had been using before were destroyed in the coup and cannot be fixed, however more important than that, Malkita's government was dangerously close to collapse with the absence of the ruling family.   
  
I can only imagine how bad it is now. And so that's why I have been scouring the stars in search of the two princesses. I was given a locket with the estimated appearance of the appearance of the princesses as well as the sword created by Tokimi herself wielded by the royal family, the Shin-ken, the sword of the heart.   
  
And the only hint left by my grandfather was that the two princess' favorite game as children was Space Pirates and Bounty Hunters…  
  
________  
  
"And this is the locket," Indigo said throwing the said jewelry to Ryoko. The ex space pirate bit her lip in nervousness, trying to ignore what her gut instinct was telling her. Tenchi put his hand on her lap from the desk next to her and gave her a supporting look.   
  
With a final breath she opened the locket, gazing upon two pictures. On the left side stood a woman with cyan hair, and gold feline eyes with a drop dead gorgeous figure. She inhaled sharply as she realized that the woman she was staring at was indeed herself.   
  
Tentatively she shifted her eyes to the woman in the right side of the circular locket. "Nagi… you're… you're… you're…" she said tiredly as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed into her seat in a faint.   
  
"They really are sisters," Indigo pointed out as the room looked upon the unconscious mother. "They even had the same response to it. Well their you have it… my mission has been completed. My years of playing space pirate in the hopes of running across you two are finally over.   
"I am Successful, the man. I took on that mission and kicked it's ass. I'm reliable when it comes to high stress stuff. That's right, they call me old reliable…"  
  
"Will you just shut up already," the room shouted.  
  
"What did I do now?" The space pirate whined as he pulled into a guarded position, scared by the room's outburst.   
  
Kiyone looked up from her desk massaging the headache that was forming and sighed with a sweat drop forming on her head. "Great, a crab and an annoying space pirate… Kiyone, you've definitely hit the low point. At least Ryoko and Aeka aren't arguing."  
  
The cyan haired mother moaned as she was brought back to consciousness, gazing around the room in confusion. Suddenly remembering her predicament, she cringed as Aeka began to laugh over her head.   
  
"Ryoko is this the first time I've seen you faint?" she taunted regaining her old fire.  
  
Ryoko groaned as she teleported out of her desk and onto the floor beneath her. "Just what I need when I wake up, an annoying chipmunk's voice."  
  
"What was that demon?"  
  
"It's what it sounded like princess!"  
  
"Well at least I have the decency to not fall asleep while I'm entertaining guests."  
  
"Aeka you can't be serious… Well then catch this you over primped, annoying sniveling!" The rest of her words became inaudible as she chucked an energy blast at the princess who in turn created a force field and deflected.  
  
"Bring it on pirate!" Aeka matched, tiny logs appearing throughout the lab.   
  
Quietly the occupants of the Tenchi house filed out of the room, letting the two friends have fun with the fights they enjoyed so much. Five minutes later, the lab door opened to reveal, two charred happily smiling women who immediately collapsed onto the ground face first.  
  
"Well princess, it looks like you've learned some new moves. I guess I can't go easy on you next time," Ryoko mumbled into the floor.   
  
"Well did you two have fun," Tenchi asked, interrupting his wife. The two mumbled a very garbled yes from their places on the floor, their faces still talking into the carpet.   
  
Washu elbowed Kiyone, in the ribs eliciting a groan from the GP who was busy rubbing her temples. "The more things change, the more they stay the same, eh Kiyone?"  
  
Kiyone braved a smile as the genius began to cackle only increasing the size of her monstrous headache. "Well at least things can't get worse," Kiyone breathed out in relief… just as the house began to shake.  
  
Immediately Washu summoned her laptop and a holo-screen that appeared in front of the group. She cried out in frustration as she saw one of the Galaxy Police prototype ships lay another bombing run near the house.  
  
"Shit, we're under attack," the genius managed to get out before the explosions drowned out her voice.   
  
________  
  
Authors Many Notes:  
  
People, stop the constant prayers. Yes I know that in the book of Revelations in the bible it says, "The Sun turned dark, the seas boiled, the dead rose from their grave and Led updated Crown," but don't take that seriously, it's just a little prank by Mr.Cuddles and Washu.   
  
Seriously, I am happy to finally update and it seems that as soon as I started writing the chapter, all the questions about me updating began. And seeing as I can't use ff.net being down as an excuse anmore, well I buckled down and finished the chapter. To quell any fears right now: "I will not abandon this fanfic!" I believe in finishing something when you start it. Now that summers here, I have much more time to write so hopefully we won't have another 5 month school being hectic related hiatus.  
  
Simply put to speak in philosophical terms, every once in a while you run across a story that truly has a soul. That has been my goal in all I write, to give my work a soul that sparks emotions and transcends pencil and paper… err monitor screen.  
  
So I hope you all enjoy this and that I have given a little life to this story… or soul if you will. So thanks to Pops (Lighthawk), Will (Thundergod) and Javi for the work with this story. Especially to Lighthawk for helping me with Mr.Cuddles.  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed. I love reviews and emails so drop me a line at Ledzepfan111@hotmail.com. Peace,   
  
-Led 


	7. Chapter 6- Starlight Serenade

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo TV is the property of AIC and Pioneer. I am borrowing their characters and plots simply for the enjoyment of those who read my work and myself. And the plethora of Author Created Characters are mine…  
  
  
A Crown of Lies:  
Chapter 6: Starlight Serenade  
  
The stars hung over the vast countryside, illuminating everything in a soft pale light. The tones of white and black mixed together creating various shades of a gray, giving the illusion that life was standing still in a single moment of serenity. Innocence, peace and tranquility seemed to be living incarnates lounging about nature as the crickets chirped.  
  
Yet in one sudden instant, the peace that had been created was lost as a bright flash washed off the soft gray and replaced it with a horrid distortion of life's true colors. A loud echo sounded out throughout the countryside as another bright flash appeared. Debris flew everywhere as three ships steadily uncloaked themselves and began to lay waste to the area around the Masaki home.   
  
"Commander?" asked the young GP captain of the Grappler, one of the three Scarab prototype model ships assaulting the Masaki property. "Are you sure this is the right area? Shouldn't there be some residence at least?"  
  
The visage of an older man with gray hair filled the video screen of the Grappler. The older mans eyes looked worn and weary, as if he held a deep sorrow. But then again, no one in his or her right mind would wish to kill an innocent that just happened to be in the way of the political spiders web. "Just stick to the coordinates," the older man replied. "Do not forget that Washu was staying with them at one point in time. She might have put in protective measures that could hide them from our sensors."  
  
"Yes sir," the young GP captain responded, shutting down the video screen. "Continue bombing run," he ordered sitting down for the first time since the mission had started.   
  
He put his hands on his head massaging his temples. As he opened up a video screen detailing the destruction that the other two ships were causing. Clenching his hands on the armrest of his chair he gritted his teeth his mind warring between itself.   
  
'I can't believe they could do a thing like this…'   
  
His mind was awhirl with thoughts. Jurai was setting itself up for destruction with its current actions. The empire had been hurt by the events transpiring under Kagato's evil reign. He had taken a planet, an empire that was the very essence of stability, and in one swift moment, destroyed everything Jurai had worked so hard to make.  
  
'They have no clue what they're doing…'  
  
He had seen it all. The food shortages… he had seen the people who had once had a good life, now hungry, homeless, dirty and poor. The economy has been in ruins. Emperor Azusa, one of the greatest Emperors in Jurai's history through brilliance had repaired it but now history was on the path to repeating itself.   
  
'This is all happening again…'  
  
If it had not been for Prince Tenchi, Jurai would still be in shambles… and now, two years later, history was at the crossroads of two futures. In one future, the universe lived happily, although bad things were destined to happen as happened in all life. However the other path was much darker in which no one could live happily. And the organization he was with was merely acting as a pawn to bring forth that darkness. The GP were again, showing a pathetic weakness in its ranks by supporting the new regime. But then again, the GP were always weak.  
  
'All the suffering…'  
  
Everything would be happening again. Everything he had hated about Jurai would happen if Tenchi were destroyed. The GP Captain smiled and looked at the officers surrounding the room. With one last thought of the past he smiled even wider. He would be damned before he ever let a Kagato incident occur again…   
  
"The stage is set," he whispered to himself pressing the remote he had held in his hand. "Now let's play…"  
  
________  
  
"Sir, why are we not aiding the GP, in their mission," asked a young Jurain officer as he looked up from his console towards the commander standing in the middle of the room. The commander turned his attention to the young officer.  
  
"Lieutenant, this is also a test of the Galaxy Police loyalty to us, as well as a test of the power of their new ships." He closed his eyes and opened them, a minute later inhaling deeply. "By destroying the ex-First Crown Prince, they are proving themselves as the allies of Jurai."  
  
A hint of amusement was present on the commander's face. "And what happens if they fail?" he asked the younger officer.  
  
"Our fleet is here to back them up and using any means necessary to destroy the traitor to the crown. Still sir, it bothers me," the Lieutenant responded. "It just doesn't feel right."  
  
"Is that insubordination Lieutenant?" the commander asked. His face lost any hint of warmth and became cold, stern and altogether frightening. The Lieutenant cowered under the harsh gaze.  
  
"No sir," he quickly replied.  
  
"Well then get back to monitoring the sensors." The command was taken to heart as the Lieutenant quickly turned back, his hands flying across the holographic keyboard in front of him.   
  
"What the hell?" He voiced in surprise. "Sir we've got a situation," the Lieutenant dictated as he signaled for the commander to come over to his station.   
  
"What is it now?" the commander brusquely asked as he approached the sensor station.   
  
"Sir, it seems like one of the ships in the fleet is breaking formation," the lieutenant replied. He pointed to the one blue blotch on the holographic screen that was breaking away from the others.  
  
"What is the name of the ship," the commander continued.   
  
"Hold on," the young officer murmured, his fingers flying over the keyboard. A bead of sweat trickled down the officer's cheek as he brought up the identification of the stray ship. "S-s-s-sir, it's the R-r-r-rocinante."  
  
"Communication, open a line," the commander of the flagship, Tsunami's Pride, dictated as he returned to the center of the bridge.   
  
"They're not responding sir," the communications officer responded. A cold feeling swept over the commander as he took the news.   
  
"Try again," he ordered urgency in his voice.  
  
"Still rejecting sir," the officer replied.   
  
"Open connection with the rest of the fleet," he dictated as his mind began to wander, still not believing the events unfolding before his eyes. 'I'm going to have to shoot down the fastest ship Jurai has. Not even a ship in Jurai's Primary fleet can match the Rocinante,' he thought incredulously.  
  
"Sir," the communications officer asked, indicating the connection has been made.  
  
"This is Commander Shiara of the Secondary Fleet of Jurai," he addressed regretfully. "There has been an issue that has arisen that demands our immediate attention."  
  
He took a deep breath before continuing his announcement. "I am hereby ordering you to destroy the Rocinante."  
_______  
  
"It looks like our cover is blown," Chronostonya Salianita, or Chrono as everyone called him laughed. He held the position of second in command, and had a reckless grin that matched his strong but not bulky frame and short, wild black hair. He had an easy going personality, as well as the ability to charm most women with ease. He held a staff in front of him as his eye twinkled with excitement.   
  
"C'mon now Chrono-chan," flirted the tactical expertise of the group. A truly beautiful green haired woman, Samantha Relona was a figure of playfulness with a high tied ponytail and a high spirit to match.  
  
"We did accomplish our infiltration of the Rocinante, and we even jettisoned the original crew without any problems," the woman said, one hand on her hips in an extremely provocative position.   
  
"Your right Sam," he smiled earning a grin from tactician.  
  
"Never mind the fact that we now have an entire fleet of Jurain ships chasing after us," pointed out the ten-year-old girl standing in front of the communication console. She had short blond hair that was tied in a bun, and much more modest clothing than the tactician she had contradicted.   
  
"Aww don't be such a priss Priss," Samantha said as she sauntered over to the smaller girl. "It's not like I was the one who rejected the communication connection," the tactician continued.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Priscilla?"  
  
"Now stop it, you two, we still gotta kick some ass," the dark blue haired pilot of the Rocinante cheered bearing an evil smile. Not many could doubt that Jade Telemonte was a hot-tempered women, with an aggressive nature, however those that actually took the chance to befriend learned of her much hidden soft side.   
  
Beautiful, and violent was the usual description of the pilot but those who knew her knew there was more to it than that. She was the most trustworthy and faithful friend there could be. She would be anywhere for anything at anytime for her loved ones.  
  
"And there she goes again…" Priss sighed.  
  
"Watch it kid," Jade fired back.  
  
"Perhaps it would be better if we addressed the current situation," sighed the mechanic/navigator in his normal calm voice. "A saying among my people is that one should beware the colors of the wild Trenalia if one wishes to keep their head while picking flowers in the forests of Planacia."  
  
"What's so dangerous about a flower?" asked Sam naively as she brushed a few loose hairs out of her face. She regarded the large bulky, extremely strong mechanic with interest. Despite having the appearance of a brute, Rashe' Gonbada had a kind and gentle heart that was hard to find anywhere in the universe.  
  
He had no hair on his head, or any facial hair to speak of, but his gentle purple eyes displayed his true being. That of a gentle and kind man. He was more of a father to the crew, especially the female portion, mostly because of his experience and the fact that he was the oldest man on the ship. His stories of his home planet and his experiences there intrigued the crew, Sam especially, to no end.  
  
"Samantha, have you ever seen the Wild Trenalia?" Rashe' regarded her with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Umm… no," she responded.   
  
"If you did, little one," he said with a smile, "you'd understand what I mean. What I'm trying to say as that we should be focused on the mission since we have already received the Captains signal."  
  
"Well said Rashe'," Chrono laughed as he slapped the older man's back. "That's what I like about you. You can use a saying nobody understands and get the point across."  
  
"Well I guess," the mechanic smiled.  
  
"Hey Chrono," Priscilla called out from the communication console. "Do you think that the Captain is okay?" she asked showing some of her youthful innocence. She was hard pressed not to show any weakness to anyone and always seemed secluded around people other than her five comrades. They were in truth her only real friends. Her friends knowing this made every effort they could to keep from hurting the girl and to try and raise her as best as they could.   
  
"Of course I do Priscilla," he smiled tugging on her bun eliciting a squeal and laughter from the girl. "Now don't you worry 'bout the Cap'n. He always makes it out alright."  
  
He walked over Jade, watching as the fleet began to converge on them. "Jade why don't we show these Jurain assholes why we stole the Rocinante," he said with excitement. "Let's go get the Cap'n."  
  
"Hell yes," the blue haired beauty cheered as the Rocinante catapulted towards Earth.   
  
_______  
  
  
"I am hereby changing target from coordinates 250 to 564," the GP captain ordered, standing up and walking to the front of the bridge. The weapons discharges of the grappler halted as the tactical officer began to recalculate his aim.  
  
"But sir," the tactician cried out, once he saw what the change in target would do.   
  
"Is that Insubordination?" the GP Captain roared, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He began approaching the   
  
"Sir that aim is directly in line with the other two ships," the tactician exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"I said fire damn it," the captain shouted slamming his fist down on the button designated to commence the attack. The ship rocked as it released laser blasts that met the shields of the other two Scarab type ships.   
  
Suddenly a screen appeared on the main monitor displaying two officers and a man who looked exactly like the captain of the Grappler. "That man is a fake. A traitor!" the look a like exclaimed as he placed his hand on the fingerprint analyzer in front of him.   
  
"Positive ID match," the feminine monotone voice of the computer called out. The GP officers at their stations immediately began to get to their feet.  
  
"Well fellas, it's been plenty of fun, but I'm going to run," the fake Captain said as he began to back up. He had a cocky grin on his face that only served to annoy the GP more.  
  
"Halt or we'll shoot," one GP officer called out as they began to close in.   
  
"Sorry, no can do," the imposter said as he reached out and tore off a necklace that had been tucked away underneath his uniform. Immediately his appearance began to waver until a flash filled the room revealing a red haired man with a ponytail and warm smile.   
  
*Sagami Aeoba reached into his Jurain robes and pulled out a small box. "See ya later fellas," he told the blinded officers as he pressed the red button on the small box. The ship immediately began to rumble as multiple explosives ignited all over the ship.  
  
Sagami began to run towards the exit as the hostile officers struggled to regain their balance. Darting through the doors to the bridge he made his way towards the hangar as the GP officers tried to stabilize the situation. However there would be no stopping him, he had planned this too well.  
  
"There he is," a voice called out as he turned another corridor in his escape. Before he knew it, a dozen GP's were in his way, blocking the corridor, and bent on stopping him by any means necessary.   
  
"Sorry got to run," he yelled throwing down the necklace that had served to provide his disguise on the ground near the GP's. Sagami immediately covered his eyes, as a blinding flash ensued, temporarily blinding the officers.  
  
Bracing himself, he ran through the roadblock, shoving some officers out of the way as he continued to advance. Breaking through the hazard, he grabbed a metal rod from his robes and pressed a button on it, causing both ends to extend, in turn forming a long staff.   
  
"Chrono, I hope you get here," he said to himself as he brought his staff across the front of a GP officer entering the hallway from a door. The officer stumbled down onto the floor into unconsciousness as Sagami ran on.  
  
"Just a little further," he pushed himself as he ran into the secondary hangar of the Grappler, only to be met with red laser blasts aimed at him. Quickly, the Jurain jumped behind some crates for protection, taking one laser blast hit in the arm.   
  
Blood flowed out of the wound in his arm as he brought up a hand to help cover it. He grimaced as blood seeped through his fingers and onto his clothing. "Shut the hatch," a voice yelled amidst the laser fire.   
  
"It's now or never," he whispered to himself as he removed his hand from the wound and reaches into his robes once more. He smiled as he pulled out a small thermal grenade with red lipstick forming the image of a kiss on it.   
  
"Thanks Sam," he grinned as he activated the grenade and tossed it towards the laser fire. He pulled himself into a ball as the device exploded, casting debris and smoke every which way. Before the distracted officers could react, Sagami was taking off at a dead sprint towards the rapidly closing hatch.   
  
Muttering a short prayer to Tsunami, he launched himself out the hatch and into the atmosphere of the Earth, watching the ground approach him below. 'C'mon guys,' he mentally yelled. 'Now isn't the time to let me down.'  
  
His breath caught in his throat as the ground came ever closer at a pace that worried him… 'One last thing to do,' he thought with a slight grin. Reaching into his pocket he retrieved another small remote. Making sure not to drop the rectangular black box, he pressed his palm to the button on it.   
"Identity confirmed," flashed across the small video screen, soon to be replaced by the number 5:00, which in turn began to count down in succession. "Five minutes till that ship is gone," he thought with a little bit of despair. "War is not fair," he murmured.  
  
He slowly let the remote out of his hands, watching as it flew behind him, its lighter weight slowing it's descent. He rotated barely keeping track of the black box as it gave the illusion of flying away from him at unbelievable speeds. His slight grin became a full-fledged smile as the black remote impacted with the side of something solid.  
  
"Way to go Jade," Chrono cheered over the radio as he braced himself in the open bay of the Rocinante. "Bring me a little closer!" he cheered, exhilaration and adrenaline coursing through his being.   
  
"You sure as hell got it," the excited pilot cheered, taking heed of the monitors detailing her ship's proximity to her falling captain. Slowly shifting the ship closer to the falling man, she saw the gap between the captain and the ship decrease.  
  
Her happiness that had come from watching the gap become non existent as Chrono reached out to Sagami's outstretched hand was destroyed as a laser blast shot in between the distance between the two men's hands. The two men immediately retracted their limbs as the two functional GP ships began firing upon the Rocinante.  
  
"Estimated time for the Captains impact with the ground is five minutes," Rashe' Gonbada warned, his strong frame imposing the seriousness of the situation.   
  
"Sam, get ready," Chronostonya's voice, echoed over the loud speakers. "Battle stations," he continued.  
  
"Oh no…" Priss murmured. "What about the Captain?"  
  
"Relax kid," Samantha uttered herself connecting to the weapons systems of the Rocinante. She pulled her normal visor over her eyelids as she sat down on the weapons operations seat. "All set Chrono-chan," she cooed.  
  
"We'll still get the cap'n," Chrono reaffirmed as he walked into the bridge. "But first," he began his normal cocky smile forming. "We fight!"  
  
  
  
  
______  
  
"What the hell is going on Washu?" Tenchi asked getting a tighter grip on his daughter. The living room of the Masaki residence shook as another blast exploded on the Masaki premises.   
  
"I'm looking it up Tenchi," Washu murmured while typing furiously on the keyboard in front of her. 'What I want to know is how they got past my sensors,' she thought as her fingers flew with desperation.  
  
"It's the GP ships from before," Washu cursed as she opened up a video screen so that the other occupants of the room could see what was happening outside their house. "I underestimated them," she admitted regretfully. "They snuck past our sensors, however my last line of sensors must have detected some sort of disturbance, in turn, cloaking the house."  
  
"It's sad to say," she said, scratching the back of her head, "but if it weren't for my genius, we'd be dead." She began to cackle at the usual mention of her superior intellect.  
  
"This isn't the time Washu," Tenchi breathed out as another blast struck closer to where they were situated. His voice was neither overly loud nor overly harsh however the confidence behind the words declared immediate attention. Washu in a surprising show closed her mouth and listened to what the man had to say.  
  
"Wait, what is that?" he asked relinquishing one hand from his daughter and pointing to the diving Jurain ship. "The GP are firing on a ship?" he murmured to himself, thinking as to what could be going on. "Time to take a chance," he said to the group turning around with a smile on his face.  
  
"Aeka, please watch over Achika," Ryoko said with a mischievous grin covering her face. She cracked her knuckles in anticipation, her mind totally understanding what Tenchi was inferring that they do.  
  
"Hold on, what are you planning?" Aeka countered placing her hands on Achika's shoulders as possession of the little girl was transferred. Achika held onto Aeka's hands as if they were a lifeline, her innocent heart worried for her parents and seeking strength wherever she could find it. But that worry was limited as her naïve mind believed her parents to be the strongest people in the universe. Actually, truth be told, she was debatably true with that assumption.   
  
"We're buying you some time," Tenchi said with a smile covering his face. "Find out a course of action while we stall," he continued, directing his attention to Washu.   
  
"Will do," Washu nodded, giving Tenchi a salute. "Kick some ass you two," she continued. "Just try and come back in one piece," she added with a smile.   
  
"What do you say we have some fun Tenchi?" Ryoko asked, her demeanor making her strangely yet incredibly attractive. Her anticipation of the upcoming conflict added a hint of danger to her aura making Tenchi remind himself he was the luckiest man alive to have her. Not to mention that he had a lot to look forward to provided they survived, as her exact words had been "winning fights makes me hot, Tenchi!" She had also added that losing to him had the exact same effect, but only losing to him.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Tenchi said cockily, displaying how much he had changed in the passing years, a direct result of his love for Ryoko. He was cocky but not overconfident, just the right mix to attain a victory. He would sure as hell protect his family with every ounce of his strength, plus the battle did bring him immense excitement and adrenaline began coursing through him even more so than before.   
  
"Wait!" Kiyone shouted with concern evident in her voice. "You two can't be seriously planning on-" Matthias who looked away from the group, out the window, cut her off.  
  
"Let them go," he firmly called out. He slowly turned his head towards the husband and wife, revealing an arrogant grin. "Just remember that you owe me a talk, Tenchi. And also a sparring match when I can truly show you my power when I kick your ass." His tone stunned the Royalty and knights save Aeka as she merely broke out into a smile. Such a tone, even lacking appropriate title was never heard uttered by Royal Knights, especially a second sword.   
  
'Matthias is finally back to normal,' Aeka thought happily. She watched as Ryoko began to laugh.   
  
"You know what? I'm beginning to like you more and more," she laughed as she looked at the second sword. "I'll have to have a go with you too," she taunted.   
  
"Beware, her wrath," Indigo warned with a haunted expression on his face. "No matter how bitchy she acts never call her or her evil sister a bitch," he warned. His error became clear as the two said woman, both glaring at him with evil eyes, hit him to the floor.   
  
"Watch it," Nagi hissed.  
  
"It's a deal," Tenchi agreed as he stared hesitantly at his wife and sister-in-law. "Well come on Ryoko, let's play," he said, trying to supply the needed diversion.   
  
"Let's go," the cyan haired ex-pirate cheered as they both tensed and teleported to the outside leaving behind there extended family to decide the course of events. An alarm on Washu's holo-computer sounding off immediately grabbed the attention of the "family."  
  
"Soldiers from the damaged ship have been transported to the ground," Washu warned. "My cloaking device only sets up a field in the sky to cover aerial views. They'll all be able to see us from the ground."   
  
"It looks like we get some action," Matthias said reaching into his robes and retrieving his Jurain tree-sword. Kamidake clutched his staff and Azaka ignited the Azusa-ken.   
  
"Count us in too," Kiyone declared signaling that she and her partner were not to be left out in the battle.  
  
"What are you waiting for idiot?" Nagi asked as she poked Indigo on his back. She watched with mute amazement as Indigo knives appeared in both his hands. He turned around, showing one of his seldom-held serious expressions.   
  
"Let's go," the Space Pirate agreed.   
  
"Now that's what I want to hear," Washu cheered. "You all protect us while we formulate a plan."   
  
"There's no way your outdoing me. That means both you and Ryoko," Nagi said to Indigo as she grasped her sword and her purple whip sprouted to life. "And how about you teach me to use my powers like Ryoko after this," she prodded.  
  
"Sure thing pretty lady," Indigo responded as he followed the Jurains who were now exiting the house. He grinned at her earning a rare blush from the bounty hunter.   
  
"Well just don't stand there, get going," Nagi yelled in embarrassment. Soon the warriors had left the house not willing to give in without a fight.  
  
The door to the front door shut leaving the rest of the group under the protection of Washu's various inventions. "Now let's get down to business," the genius declared, beginning to type on her keyboard.   
  
"What is it Sister?" Funaho asked as Misaki ignored the genius, instead, scratching her chin in thought.   
  
"Oh nothing," Misaki declared looking back at the group she was with. "It's just have you ever seen so many sexy men before?" she asked innocently, causing Aeka to cover Achika's ears, Funaho to do the same to Sasami and Washu to face fault on the floor wondering what she ever deserved to be with the company she was with.  
  
Katsuhito merely cleared his throat and sipped his cup of tea.  
______  
  
"Eat that Bastards," Samantha yelled triumphantly as she let loose a volley of laser blasts at the attacking one man ships that had emerged from the two functional GP Scarab type ships. The apparatus she sat in began to rotate as she targeted a ship flying fast to the right of the Rocinante.   
  
Perspiration ran down her face as she continued to attack the surrounding ships, a direct video feed complete with a projected lock-on-targeting system in her vision due to the clear green visor covering her eyes. "Jade, turn hard right," she commanded.   
  
"I said right," Sam corrected angrily as the Rocinante lurched to the left. Samantha fired another volley of laser blasts, the gloves she wore on her hands in conjunction with the visor on her head forming a sort of link between her and the ships weapon systems.   
  
The items gloves and visor were one of a kind, rumored to have been created by the evil genius Washu. The inventory were truly amazing, and she was lucky to have stumbled across it in a pawn shop sold by some man who had once been a high-to-do in the scientific community but was now a down-on-his luck drunk. Not only did it present any trained gunner an incredible control that was surpassed by no other system, but also it was highly portable, and capable of synchronizing to any ship that sailed the sea of space.  
  
"Damn it, I'm trying!" Jade rifled back as she dodged a laser blast that tore too close to the ship for her tastes. "Suck on my fumes," she said with an evil grin causing Chrono to gulp loudly as she slammed the accelerator down. The ship launched ahead of the pursuing fighters and without warning to the ships behind stopped in midair as the engines used the thrusters on the nose of the ship to come to a stop. As quickly as the ship had stopped it had launched to the right, heading between the gaps of the two GP scarab ship.   
  
"Jade, what are you doing?" Priss yelled as she clutched her seat in a desperate effort to avoid falling to the floor. With a quick glance to the eldest member of the Rocinante's crew, Roshe' Gonbada, she wondered how he could stay standing and keep up the appearance of not shifting at all with the quick maneuvers the pilot was putting the ship through. She shook of her astonishment, adding it to he list of things that she couldn't understand how Rashe' did. "Are you trying to kill us?"  
  
Jade gritted her teeth as she dodged a laser blast. "Hold on kid," she growled as she slowed down, only to quickly accelerate, altering her height by sharp dives or upward thrusts, all the while trying to make her way in between the GP ships that were flying away from her.  
  
"Trust us," Samantha called out with a grin. She flicked up her visor and winked. "I've never let you guys down before," she cockily pointed out.  
  
"Never mind, the Beggar's pass at Sharazar, oh and how could I forget the Dawn Patrol on Lucretia amongst all those other times. But don't listen to me, I'm just the incompetent child." Priss held her hands together in front of her face, wearing a mask of pure innocence.  
  
"Watch it kid," Sam growled, the vein on her forehead popping out in anger. "Believe me, I can handle it," she declared pointing to herself with her thumb as she leaned back in her chair.   
  
"Girls, girls, girls," Chrono eased waving his hands downward in order top cool off the rising tempers. "Priss, I'm counting on you to monitor the captain, and try to decipher the code to the channel the GP are using. And of course Sam can do it!"  
  
"Yes sir," Priss replied, sticking her tongue out and pulling down on her bottom eyelid, all the actions directed at Sam. With a cheery smiled she turned around and began typing on the console in front of her.  
  
"Grr," Sam growled at the young blond haired girl. Her green hair waved as she forcefully pulled down her visor.   
  
"Relax Sam," Rashe' advised. "Anger in such times is not good for the outcome of the battle," he warned. Sam immediately accepted the statement and realized its truth.   
  
"And there you go again," Chrono cheered slapping Rashe' on the back. "Man you always have those wise words no one gets but we still get 'em, ya know? And I'll help you out Sam so don't worry about those extra guns.  
  
"Let's hurry up so we can get the cap'n," Chrono said as he sat down in the seat next to Samantha and flipped a couple switches on the monitor. Immediately a control stick and holographic monitor appeared. "Let's go Jade, wait watch out!"  
  
"What the?" Jade asked as the cloaked third ship emerged from the twilight abyss of the night sky. Before she knew it the blip of a ship was in front of her, in the process of firing it's main means of destruction, a weapon that would instantly lay waste to Rocinante when fired. The experimental weapon would almost destroy any chance of having enough mobility to win the battle.   
  
She immediately tried to fly out of the range of the blast, but the readout on her immediate left told her that she needed at least ten seconds to clear the area. The fact that GP ship was turning to keep the Rocinante in its range meant trouble for her.  
  
"What's that?" she suddenly wondered as she pulled up a view of the radar screen Priscilla was monitoring. Her eyes were met with the image of two rapidly moving blips moving across the said radar screen. Technology was great in the world outside of Earth. A video link could be established in a place totally devoid of light that could show an image seen clear as daylight without the pains and lack of color deviance as with the Earth's night vision. Taking full advantage of that technology she said: "Priss, I need as Vid link of the GP ship that's trying to get us."  
  
"Well I'll be damned," Chrono muttered as he glanced at the Video screen that appeared in front of the Pilot. "Looks like the Cap'n was right…" he thought, remembrance of the day before clear in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
"Cap'n why exactly are we going to all this trouble," Chrono asked as the rest of the crew went to sleep. Tomorrow was the day where all their plans would come to fruition. "I still don't get what's so important about saving this Tenchi."  
  
Sagami laughed as he turned his head towards the sky. "Chrono my old friend, if there's one man who can save the universe from its current fate, he is the one who can do it. Not only does he have the power to do it, but you can bet he'll have a powerful following with him," Sagami said reminiscing about just who had been with Tenchi when they had met.   
  
"They managed to make a joke of a Jurain checkpoint," he continued laughing a little. "When you see his group in action," he said, tossing a stone he picked up off the ground out into the night sky, "you'll understand just why we have to save him."  
  
  
  
  
'You're definitely right Cap'n,' Chrono thought. "I see it but I don't believe it," he murmured his eyes rapt on the outside. For on the video, the first stage of the resistance to the Attacking forces was beginning. The Masaki clan was truly proving that they would not go into the darkness of death without a fight.  
  
_______  
  
  
"You think you can destroy my family," Tenchi yelled as he flew straight towards the glowing apparatus on the recently uncloaked GP ship. He smiled as a blue laser energy ball appeared in both his hands. "Well not a chance in hell as long as I'm still living," he yelled as he chucked the energy balls at the glowing device.   
  
Flames consumed the prototype, Gravitational Blast Canon, as Tenchi's energy blast hit home. The energy that had been gathering for the blast was unleashed back on the ship. The sheer magnitude of the energy consumption for the Canon was so much that all the energy needed for Stealth mode was taken. In short, they could not remain cloaked when firing that weapon. This double edge sword had brought the ship in view of Tenchi and had left him with the option of taking it out or being taken out. Naturally the former choice was more attractive and as Tenchi's blast hit, the energy that had paralyzed the ship except for engine control was released back on itself.   
  
"Way to go honey," Ryoko cheered as she teleported next to her husband. She had been providing cover, distracting and eliminating the fighters that could distract Tenchi from his mission. "Now let's help that ship out over there and hope that other ship is on our side," Ryoko continued to Tenchi. "The sooner this is over with the better," she taunted.   
  
"Why's that 'Oko?" Tenchi asked, creating an energy sword in both of his hands. Neither sword was as long as Ryoko's energy sword, as they were aiming for speed and maneuverability while sacrificing range and power to some degree.  
  
"I'm starting to get turned on by all this excitement," she said with a wink as she turned her attention towards the three fighters approaching her in a v formation. "Time to get down to business," she said with a smile as she formed a doppelganger. The newly formed Ryoko created an energy sword and looked to her counterpart. "One, two, three, go," they counted in unison teleporting behind each of the fighters on the wings of the "v".  
  
"Oh boy," Tenchi muttered to himself as he turned around and began to scan the area for more enemies. With the heightened awareness that his Jurain powers brought, his senses were augmented to unbelievable levels. And for exactly that reason, he was able to spot the figure below him falling quickly towards the ground.  
  
He shot towards the ground in an instant, rapidly trying to catch up with the falling figure. In the process he only managed to pick up a fighter who began to fire on him. Ducking left a shot flew by him in the process missing the figure below him. 'Oh great,' Tenchi thought to himself. 'Now I'm dodging for two.'  
  
"Well here, goes nothing," he said with a smile as he increased his speed even more.  
  
  
  
"Nice shooting babe," Ryoko A shouted to her counterpart as the doppelganger shot an energy blast at the ship she was pursuing. An explosion ensued, as the main thruster of the small craft cut out leaving the ship without any propulsion.   
  
"Your not too bad yourself," Ryoko B complimented back. "Let's just face it, we have got to be the sexiest, most powerful women alive," she continued.   
  
"Definitely," the other Ryoko agreed. "But why don't we take care of that pesky ship over their so we can go train with Tenchi," she proposed. The two Ryoko's simultaneously hugged themselves with blissful grins on their faces. "I love nighttime training," the Ryoko's admitted as they fused back together.  
  
A sudden shot emerged from the night sky. It cut through darkness like a knife through butter, with perfect aim. The laser blast drew it's course across the black canvas, the afterglow of it's own life streaking across existence. It triumphantly made it's way to the unsuspecting woman, ready to suck out her life force as a ferocious beast or parasite. It was almost upon her, it's desire flooding it's mind, her being apparently without knowledge of the threat, when it deflected off a shield.   
  
The ex-space pirate spun around to be rocketed by the sound and current that the guilty fighter had left in its wake as it flew by her. Her hair flew straight up, caught by the torrent of wind from the thrusters of the ship. "Damn it!" she cursed to the sky.  
  
A glow surrounded her as she took after the fast fighter, matching its speed and flying parallel to the fighter so the pilot could see her. She promptly extended her hand out revealing a raised third finger directed solely at the pilot who was desperately trying to maneuver away from her while targeting her with his weapons systems. She provided him no chance as she formed a huge energy ball and sent it tumbling into the ship. "That's what you get for playing with my maiden-like innocence and charm," she snorted scanning the battlefield.   
  
_____  
  
"Almost there," Tenchi said confidently as the ground became ever closer. With a burst of speed he pulled beside the man who looked strangely at ease for the circumstances he was facing. They both did a mid air double take as recognition grew apparent on their faces.   
  
"I guess I must have left some impression Miss Tenko, didn't I," Sagami laughed, although he shouted the words, fighting to be heard over the environment they were in. Tenchi gritted his teeth. That comment almost deserved him to let the Jurain fall to the ground. Tenchi quickly rebuked himself for a thought like that, though he was hesitant to initiate physical contact due to the nature of the two men's past occurrence.   
  
He still felt uncomfortable about Sagami hitting on him when he was dressed in drag. Of course the females of his unofficial family had found it a riot, but here he was, actually having to engage physical contact with that man.   
  
"Don't worry Tenchi, I'm straight," Sagami laughed, picking up on the distress of the Prince. Needless to say Tenchi almost let him drop again. But forever the kind hearted man; he grabbed Sagami's feet and teleported back to where the battle was taking place, leaving behind a stunned fighter.   
  
  
"Ten-chan," Ryoko called as Tenchi teleported back into sight of his beautiful wife. She teleported next to her love, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the redheaded Captain dangling by his foot when she arrived beside him. "Oh I remember you," she said with a laugh slowly lowering so that she was eyelevel with him. "You're the one who was hitting on Tenchi!"  
  
She began to laugh along with Sagami as Tenchi got flustered, clearly not relishing in the past occurrence. "I believe Tenchi didn't exactly enjoy that experience Ryoko," Sagami pointed out gesturing to Tenchi.   
  
"Ohh poor Tenchi," Ryoko laughed, draping herself on his shoulder. "But by the way, what are you doing here?" she asked the Rocinante's captain.   
  
"Let's get to my ship," Sagami pointed out, "they need me there and the battles not over." He grimaced showing his impatience as he watched his ship in pursuit of the two remaining GP Scarabs.   
  
"You got it," Tenchi replied, as the three warriors flew after the warring spaceships.   
  
  
_____  
  
  
Darkness can be a blessing and a curse. To a large group hunting for something that they had no idea of the whereabouts, the darkness was a horrible hindrance. But to a small group of warriors, slowly decreasing the size of the large force by stealth and guerilla tactics, the night was a godsend.   
  
"This is getting us nowhere fast," Matthias whispered to Azaka and Kamidake. The three knights crouched behind a patch of tall grass as they monitored the large group of GP officers. "We can't take them on, and we're not delaying them at all," he pointed out.  
  
"He's right Azaka," Kamidake agreed.   
  
The knight of Azusa merely stood still stroking his beard in thought. The crackle of a radio caught the three's interest though, prolonging any further debate. "We've found the residence," an excited officers voice called over the standard issue GP Radio.   
  
"Shit," Matthias cursed. He clenched his fists with the news that the radio of an officer walking by their hiding place had brought.   
  
"The group that the others are monitoring must have found the house," Kamidake rationalized. He looked to his old friend for guidance as he finished his sentence.   
  
"We go," Azaka, declared standing up and running back towards the Masaki home while evading the troops and remaining totally silent. Soon, the other two knights followed him as the Jurain knights fought against time to save their "family".  
  
  
  
  
"Mihoshi you bubblehead," Kiyone yelled at her partner as she grabbed the blond and ducked behind a tree. Laser blasts fell upon the area where they had just been. Kiyone turned the safety off of her personally modified standard GP issue blaster and prepared to trade shots, no matter how outnumbered she was.   
  
"I'm sorry Kiyone," Mihoshi said remorsefully. "When they asked if anyone was there after you stepped on that twig, I forgot we were supposed to be hiding from them." The blond started to cry as she clutched her partner's legs and buried her face in the teal haired woman's knees.  
  
"Cut it out Mihoshi," Kiyone ordered trying to pry her partner from her legs. Laser blasts followed as the GP soldiers followed the detective's voices to there hiding spot. The tree was quickly made short work of as Kiyone dived to the side as best she could. The tree was left a smoldering mess as Mihoshi finally let go, instantly reaching for her gun and firing into the darkness from whence the laser blasts had come.   
  
"Stop picking on Kiyone," she reprimanded. "She'll get really angry at you and then it won't be pretty. And I don't want you to hurt my partner," Mihoshi yelled as her trigger finger went away with her and she began to fire crazily.   
  
"Detective, get your partner down," a male voice called out piercing the night's aura. Kiyone immediately reached out and grabbed Mihoshi's feet, in turn pulling the GP officer to the ground. Two indigo energy knives flashed by as a GP officer fell out of the tree that hung over the top of the two women. They both yelled in fright at the surprise and immediately began to retreat back to where her friends were covering.   
  
The GP forces had split up into two groups to cover more terrain and in turn, so had the group of warriors defending the Masaki home. Kiyone, Mihoshi, Indigo and Nagi had tried as hard as they could to keep the forces away from the home, but it looked as if they were closing in. A stray soldier had accidentally stumbled upon it and after reuniting with his team, had begun to lead the GP's to the Masaki house. It was only a matter of time before the troops would arrive at the home, and with another force bearing down on the small team of warriors, things did not look good.   
  
One GP officer cried out as a purple line emerged from the trees ahead and tangled itself around he as well as two of his comrades. With a short scream they were hoisted upward, into oblivion.   
  
Indigo showed no surprise when moments later, Nagi was at his side as they continued to fall back. He clenched his teeth as the forest he had been weaving his way through abruptly ended revealing a clearing that held the Masaki home. Three figures were across the clearing in a flash as Indigo's group ran towards the house.   
  
"They found the house?" Matthias asked as he met up with the Indigo's party.   
  
"A stray," Nagi answered gritting her teeth.   
  
"Damn it," Azaka swore as the group brought up next to the house. "We better alert Miss Washu and the others." With a sigh he looked towards the sky. "I just hope that Lord Tenchi and Lady Ryoko are doing better than us…"  
  
_____  
  
  
"What's our status?" Sagami asked as he walked into the bridge of the Rocinante. He walked with purpose and resolve, smiling as he reflected upon the plan he and his friends had formulated.   
  
"Captain?" was the immediate response from his crew as they all stood up in confusion. He had been falling towards the ground with barely any time left and they had just been preparing a dive to retrieve him… but yet there he stood, alive, and in command.  
  
"Relax everybody, we have some help now, who coincidentally were the ones who saved me. But more importantly we need to get into action now," he said reassuringly. The crew broke out into smiles with renewed vigor at the return of their commander. "All right, Jade lets spread them wide apart," he ordered pointing to the two remaining GP ships.   
  
"Roger," she confirmed as the Rocinante launched forward.   
  
"Afterburners Jade, I want to show them why we stole the fastest ship known to the galaxy," he said with a smile leaning over the back of her chair.   
  
"You read my mind, captain," she laughed as she slammed the throttle down followed by pressing a large glowing green button. The ship vibrated wildly as the engines flung the ship forward.   
  
"Phase one, initiated," Sagami said to himself. "Okay no firing, we're just attracting their attention," he ordered. "And Jade, I'll need you to engage the engines at maximum output when I tell you. I want this ship going as fast as it possibly can when I give you the signal."  
  
"Roger," she repeated. "You think you can handle that Rashe'?"   
  
"I can give you at least fifteen percent more output from the engines," he replied happily. "And it seems that there is a separate engine not currently being used is located on the ship. I believe that it's for short lasting bursts of incredible speed," he continued. "At least that's what I can gather from examination."  
  
"Good job," Sagami said with a nod.   
  
"Estimated time to contact is twenty seconds Captain," Priss noted chipper as ever. "Wait captain, I'm detecting two other incredibly small fighters, at least that's what I think, in front of the GP scarab ships. Wait they're entering the ships captain, each new contact in a Scarab," she informed.  
  
"That's part of the plan," he said with a grin. "Video feed to both Scarabs," he ordered.  
  
"Link established captain," Priss told him with a smile as she dared a glance at his face. He smiled back at her leaving her a blushing stuttering mess.   
  
"Thanks Priss," he said kindly. She immediately snapped her head away as her face grew even a deeper crimson.   
  
"N-n-n-n-n-no p-p-p-problem," Captain she stuttered shyly.   
  
"Sir?" Jade called out sparing a glance at the video feed. Both ships shifted awkwardly in the air as smoke began to billow out of the top. A blinding flash filled the screen followed by the side on each ship bursting out into flames.   
  
Out of the flames of each ship came two figures, which immediately began to drop towards the ground. "Now it's up to us," he told the crew resolutely. "We won't fail. Isn't that right?"   
  
The crew chorused their agreement. "Five seconds till we're at the ship," Priss called out.   
  
"All right, Chrono, Jade, hit them with everything we got on my mark," Sagami ordered as the ship entered the smoke filled gap in between the two ships.  
  
"Mark!" he called out as the Rocinante pulled beside the ships matching their speed. "Rashe' we need that fifteen percent and activation of the spare engine in ten seconds. Keep on unloading on them you two," Sagami declared.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Sam cheered as she sent a present in the guise of missiles to one of the ships. "Happy Birthday," she declared with a chuckle.   
  
"Captain, my sensors are detecting the enemy weapons systems preparing to fire on us," Rashe' pointed out. "And we have the necessary conditions you requested."  
  
"Jade get us the hell out of here," he declared. "Our diversion is all used up!"  
  
"Roger!" In a flash the ship capitalized on all it's resources and was out of the way of the weapons of the GP ships before they were fired. Unfortunately for the two GP ships, in a stupid act of aiming to destroy the enemy, they had taken off all the safeties on their ships. As their laser blasts fired, the blasts passed through the air in which the intended target had once occupied and planted themselves in the counterpart ship.  
  
"Jade, take us low to the ground in that empty clearing," he said bringing up a map and pointing to a clearing. "We'll see something there, hopefully," he laughed.   
  
"Where are we going Cap'n?" Sagami's second in command asked standing up from the weapons console where he was stationed. His black hair was matted down from perspiration and his cheeks were red from excitement.   
  
"To get the group that can save our world Chrono," Sagami answered with a smile. "We're going to save the universe."   
______  
  
"This isn't going to buy us any time," Nagi murmured as she tilted a chair so that it's top stood under the handle, in effect jamming it shut. "This isn't going to slow them down at all," she pointed out.   
  
"We have to do everything we can do Miss Nagi," Aeka responded holding on to Achika's hand tightly, ready to protect her godchild at any moment. With her life if need be. Matthias stood nearby, still fulfilling his mission of protecting Aeka.   
  
"Hey there you two," a nasally voice called out from the stairwell. "Are you three coming up or should we let the enemy have you?" Washu called out. She stood with her hands on her hips.   
  
"I still don't see the point of going to the roof," Matthias pointed out as the group made there way up to the third floor and began to trek out through the window of Tenchi's room and onto the roof of the Masaki house. Mathias grimaced at the slow pace they were all making as he heard footsteps entering the house.   
  
"Hurry up," he urged as the group filtered out. Before he knew it however Tenchi and Ryoko had teleported next to him both holding their hilts out in front of them. In a burst of energy, the Shin-ken and Tenchi-ken ignited their red and blue blades casting a purple glow around the room.   
  
"How are you all holding up?" Tenchi asked preparing a battle stance. "Oh and Washu, disable that cloak on our house!"  
  
"Oh just fine," Matthias grinned igniting the green blade of his Jurain tree weapon. He brushed a bead of perspiration off of his face as Washu called out to Tenchi telling him that she had complied with his wishes.  
  
"Well here they come," Ryoko called out from next to her husband. "Who feels like tying up a little GP?"  
  
"Sound like fun," Tenchi laughed.   
  
"Count me in," Matthias added. "They haven't tasted anything until they have tasted the power I hold." He struck a battle pose, his ego beginning to run away with him "Here we go," the knight called out as the door that they had barred was shot down.   
  
  
  
"Nagi, get Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki in ship form," Washu ordered. "I'm preparing our little surprise as we speak," she said pushing a button on her holo-keyboard. Suddenly a machine roughly the size of a washing machine appeared on a hover-cart in front of her.   
  
Without warning a ship began to descend out of the sky, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the roof of the house, startling the group save Washu. A loading hatch on the ship opened revealing Sagami Aeoba and Chrono Salianita.   
  
"Quick we'll split this up," Tenchi called from the inside. He and Ryoko let loose an energy barrage retreating with Matthias to the roof. "Jurains, knights, and Achika with Sagami, Nagi and Indigo in Ken-ohki, Me and Oko' in Ryo-ohki and Washu you can…"   
  
He was cut off as Washu pulled a black top hat from a subspace portal. With a grin she reached in the hat to pull out none other than Mr. Cuddles.   
  
**Gurgle**  
  
"AIEEEEEEEE!" Kiyone screamed in terror.  
  
"Mr. Cuddles," Washu cooed rubbing her cheek against the crab. "Alright battle mode." The crab glowed for a moment, it's visage gaining power and growing in size when it had finished. The claws on the crab had nearly doubled in size, giving way to a very powerful looking crab.   
  
"All right Mr. Snappy Claws!" she cheered.   
  
"Snappy Claws?" Achika questioned from her comfortable position in her fathers arms.   
  
"Yup, that's what I call him when he's in battle mode or real angry! Isn't that right Mr. Snappy Claws?"   
  
**Gurgle**  
  
"Okay, Mr. Snappy Claws, Yagami mode!" Washu called as she threw the crab up into the air. The crab let out a terrifying gurgle as it elongated and began to change its form. Kiyone found herself speechless as she was thrown about her bout of hysteria due to her phobia, and her eyes met a clone of her now destroyed ship.   
  
"I know you said you made me another Yagami," Kiyone started looking over to the scientist. "But why is that thing my Yagami?" she demanded, enraged and at the same time feeling very afraid.   
  
"Perhaps it might be better to continue this some other time," Noboyuki called from his spot standing next to Katsuhito. "It looks like they're coming up." Laser blasts began to fly out of the collapsed doorway in response to his statement.   
  
"Listen. This old thing here," she said pointing to the invention she had brought out of subspace, "is capable of creating portals provided the object it transports has attached this uplink to itself. This will get us through the Jurain fleet with no problems."  
  
"Jurain fleet?" Indigo cried out in astonishment.   
  
"Just take one!" Washu declared shoving an uplink into the hands of Ryoko, Nagi, and Funaho. "I'll transport us when we get up there, since the one drawback as to this invention is although it's range is gigantic, the object must be moving incredibly quickly. Meaning we have to fly through space for a little while till we build up enough speed. Then you'll be transported to the coordinates I programmed into it."  
  
"I suggest we hurry," Katushito calmly stated as the GP officers almost broke through the collapsed doorway. Tenchi set his daughter down signaling for her to head over to her aunt Aeka.   
  
"Don't worry, Achi," Tenchi said. "Our ship is going to fly cover for everyone else so we can protect you all." Tenchi smiled as he looked at his wife.   
  
"You just focus on getting everything squared away and protecting the royalty," Nagi stated to the others. "I can't sit back and watch Ry… my… sister show me up can I? We'll fly cover as well." She grabbed Indigo by his ear not bothering to turn around as she was transported into Ken-ohki.   
  
"Aeka, keep an eye on her," Ryoko said as she watched the Jurain Royal family and Guardians become surrounded by a green light.   
  
"You have my word," Aeka said as she was drawn up into the air by the green light and transported into the ship. Ryoko watched wistfully at the place where her daughter had just floated in the air.   
  
"Everything will be all right," Tenchi comforted as he hugged her from behind. "Don't worry, you'll see. Everything will turn out okay."   
  
"Snappy Claws bring us up," Washu commanded. In an instant, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Katsuhito and Noboyuki were inside the Yagami-2 prepped and ready for action. "Okay let's go Snappy Claws," Washu cheered.  
  
"Come on honey," Tenchi eased as the GP's broke into the remains of his room. "We have to go help," he said pulling her up with him as he began to fly up into the sky. He heard a whimper as Ryoko fought to control her emotions.  
  
"I can't help but feel that this might be the last time I see her Tenchi," Ryoko whimpered. "I don't want to lose her," she said, her voice thick with emotion.   
  
"Ryoko, we'll go escape from Earth and then we'll be back together before you know it. But first we have to help everyone escape, so what do you say we go fight?" he asked giving her a quick kiss on the lips as he ascended towards Ryo-ohki. She nodded as they teleported into the ship, ready to take on the world if need be to protect the ones they loved.  
  
_______  
  
  
"There are too many ships," Washu muttered as she scanned the radar screen. Her own little armada had almost reached speed needed to jump through her portal system however she could not help but admire the Jurain's determination in destroying Tenchi. They had forked over their second fleet in the hopes to destroy one man.   
  
Of course, she was about to foil their plans, but still, their perseverance was staggering. An innocent voice saying: "Ooh, I wonder what this is?" brought the genius out of her internal reverie.   
  
No it couldn't be happening. Of all the things it couldn't be her doing what Washu though she was doing.   
  
Spinning around her hopes were dashed as she was Mihoshi hanging over the invention that was about to save their lives. And as she watched Mihoshi press the one button that could foil it all, it seemed as slow motion. Mihoshi's finger hit the self-diagnostic button a moment before the velocity needed to jump was hit by the ships in her small fleet.   
  
She cried out but it was too late as she felt the ship lurch forward as the Portal generator she had created began to transport the Yagami-2. And in an instant, every hope she had had was dashed. As the genius watched Ken-ohki, Ryo-ohki and the Rocinante enter their respective portal her heart threatened to leap out of her chest.  
  
Darkness swallowed her being; it's cold comfort of ignorance numbing her sense leaving behind one rational thought before she was enveloped by unconsciousness. "Oh Tsunami no…"  
  
  
*Sagami appears in Tenchi Muyo TV episode I forget titled No Need for checkpoints in which the gang sneaks through a Checkpoint to enter Jurain airspace.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors Ramblings:   
  
Well it wasn't 6 months again was it? Here is a chapter of Crown within a month and a half since the last update. Now people don't go having a heart attack or anything although I do feel a little heavenly acknowledgement is in order. Maybe a little fire or brimstone with a splash of month long rain or something of the sorts.  
  
Well to be honest with you all, this is the most fun I've had with a chapter yet. I just thoroughly enjoyed writing it (the last chapter was by far the least entertaining chapter to write). There won't be an update till at least after September 9th as I get geared up for my Senior Year of High School. Well I hope that you have all enjoyed this and please leave a response. It really helps to hear that people are actually reading what I write. C&C always loved and appreciated and you can contact me at Ledzepfan111@hotmail.com  
  
On a final note I'd really like to say Thank you to all my prereaders for their help. I've enjoyed talking with you all and definitely am happy to have acquired your friendship. You rock Guys!!!  
  
Thanks for reading oh and please take a look at my short little one shot fic titled Scar on My Heart!  
  
-Led  
  
Credits due where credit's deserved so I'd like to thank the following:  
  
Malena   
Alighthawk   
William "Thundergod" Nichols  
SSJ4 Broli  
  
ROCK ON my Prereaders!!! 


End file.
